


Будни хокаге

by Max_Planck



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adults, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Planck/pseuds/Max_Planck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нелегко быть хокаге. Все хотят заставить тебя работать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Хокаге устраивает свидания

— Коноха встречает вас огромными коваными воротами, сохранившимися даже после нападения Пейна. Первое, что видите, пройдя через них, огромную скалу с высеченными на ней ликами предыдущих хокаге. Дальше продвигаетесь вперед по центральной улице, украшенной цветами и фонариками. Справа — знаменитый Ичираку Рамен, где всегда вкусно накормят и расскажут много интересных историй о хокаге. Обязательно загляните в магазинчик цветов Яманако. Огромный выбор и низкие цены, всегда свежие и качественные цветы…  
— Ты опять за свое?!  
Синий шарф взметнулся вверх, когда Конохамару обернулся и недовольно прищурил свои карие глаза.  
— У меня миссия от хокаге. Я ответственен за прием и расселение гостей.  
— Что-то я не припомню, чтобы в твои обязанности входило рекламировать магазин Яманако. Тебе Ино заплатила? — рассердилась Сакура.  
Конохамару закатил глаза и пробормотал:  
— Страшная женщина.  
Гости, а это была делегация из страны волн, трусливо отступили на шаг назад. Сакура хотела что-то добавить, но внезапно чистое небо заволокли тяжелые грозовые тучи и вспыхнула молния. Люди начали в спешке разбегаться кто куда. За миг дорога опустела. Один из гостей тоненьким голосом спросил:  
— Что это?  
Конохамару махнул рукой:  
 — Не бойтесь, ничего страшного. Опять капитан военной полиции злится. Это продолжается с неделю. Но зато у вас есть уникальный шанс увидеть последнего из своего клана — Учиха Саске.  
— Учиха? — начали перешептываться гости.  
— Что случилось на этот раз? — спросила Сакура.  
Саске появился из-за угла. Полы черного плаща, украшенные алым пламенем, вздымались от быстрой ходьбы; протектор Конохи, пришитый на правом рукаве, он оторвал и выбросил на дорогу. Он раз за разом выпускал небольшие молнии в пространство и бормотал проклятья:  
— Проклятый Наруто! Проклятая Коноха! Ненавижу!  
— Саске-кун, — пробормотала Сакура испуганным детским голосом.  
Конохамару, рожденный без инстинкта самосохранения, крикнул, чтобы перекричать треск молний:  
 — Привет! Чего хмурый такой? Опять с Боссом подрался?   
Саске медленно повернул голову. Толпа гостей отступила на два шага назад. Конохамару скалился позаимствованной улыбкой своего несравненного босса.  
— Шаринганом меня не напугаешь! Я еще в тринадцать видел ринненган и не сдрейфил, — он выпятил грудь.  
Саске сощурил глаза и резко спросил:  
 — Ты еще кто такой?  
Конохамару аж поперхнулся. Какая неслыханная наглость! Не знать внука Третьего и лучшего джонина Сарутоби Конохамару!  
 — Конохамару, и ты прекрасно это знаешь, — мягкий, с вкрадчивыми нотками властности голос донесся из-за спины. Саске не обернулся. Остальные удивленно выпятили глаза.  
— Босс! — заулыбался Конохамару. — Дорогие гости, спешу представить вам несравненного и величайшего из ныне живущих ниндзя, — при этих словах он бросил дерзкий взгляд в сторону Саске, — Седьмого Хокаге Конохи, Узумаки Наруто.  
— Вы тот самый укротитель демонов, новый мудрец нашего мира? — спросила рыжеволосая кудрявая девчушка-генин.  
Наруто смущенно улыбнулся, розовея.  
— Да нет, дура! Это не он, — крикнул тощий мальчишка в очках. — Повелитель Демонов — огромный и страшный, у него звериные красные глаза и огромные острые клыки, на него невозможно смотреть — ослепнешь, ведь он сияет как солнце, а его ужасный рык способен повалить деревья. А этот…  
Учитель быстро заткнул тому рот рукой.  
— Простите, хокаге-сама, он глупый мальчишка, наслушавшийся всяких мифов о Повелителе Демонов. Знаете, мальчишки любят такое, — мужчина низко склонился, подобострастно улыбаясь.  
Наруто рассмеялся.  
— Ничего страшного. Я тоже люблю мифы об этом Повелителе. Я даже видел его один раз.  
Все детишки зачаровано уставились на хокаге.  
— Он совсем не страшный, а добрый человек и неплохой ниндзя, — воодушевленный вниманием, начал Наруто, но был дерзко перебит Саске:  
— Не забудь им рассказать, что он абсолютный болван и простофиля. Особенно, расскажи им мою любимую историю, как он разрушил башню, когда пытался поймать таракана или, как он пошел на свидание в одних трусах.  
Наруто покраснел, сердито поджав губы.  
— Не было такого. Не было! Во-первых, там был не один таракан, и они сгрызли мои бумаги, которые я целый день подписывал. И насчет свидания — я был еще и в плаще. И вообще хватит об этом мне постоянно напоминать.  
— А ты не смей заставлять меня идти на свидание с внучкой дайме, — зашипел Саске.  
— Это не свидание, а долг перед своей деревней. Я же говорил, пару часов ей все тут покажешь, мило поулыбаешься и миссия окончена.  
— Мило?! — рявкнул Саске. — Я тебе кто? Мальчик-красавчик, ублажатель девушек?  
— Ты мой подчиненный и это твоя миссия. Да и красавчик из тебя никудышный.  
— Я сказал нет!  
Наруто устало вздохнул:  
— Саске, два часа твоего времени и все. Я бы сам пошел, но она хочет только тебя. Тебе так сложно помочь?  
— Наруто, она — клиническая идиотка, визгливая дура и просто уродина.  
Сакура вежливо кашлянула. Никто не обратил внимание. Тогда она набрала воздух в легкие и гаркнула:  
— Немедленно прекратите!  
— Нельзя такое говорить о молодой девушке, — возмутился Наруто, полностью игнорируя Сакуру.  
— Она тебе самому не нравится! Вчера ты говорил, что цветы Ино умнее ее.  
— Не выводи меня, Саске! Я это при Ино сказал, она же ревнивая жуть.  
— Пфф.  
Наруто замахал руками:  
— Вот только хоть про Ино не начинай.  
Сакура начала закипать от злости. Руки сжались в кулаки. Конохамару видя, что легендарная седьмая команды готова устроить драку, улыбнулся гостям и попросил всех пройти в гостиницу. Хокаге и его друзья этого даже не заметили, продолжая грызться.  
— Прекратили немедленно! Или я за себя не ручаюсь! — заверещала Сакура, сотрясая кулаками.  
Парни удивленно взглянули на нее:  
— Ты чего, Сакура? — спросил Наруто.  
— Я чего?! — продолжала визжать Сакура. — Это с вами что? Постоянно деретесь, как дети!  
Наруто улыбнулся:  
 — Сакура, мы не деремся с Саске, — тот слегка кивнул, соглашаясь.  
Наруто обхватил его за шею и чмокнул в висок.  
 — Видишь? Кто дерется? У нас любооовь! — растягивая гласные, пропел Наруто.  
Саске молчал, не подтверждая и не опровергая эти слова.  
— Сакура, наверное, тебе стоит взять выходной, выглядишь усталой, — добавил Наруто. — А нам пора. Столько дел перед экзаменом. Надо бы предложить хоть иногда проводить экзамен в другой деревне. Может, в Суне?  
Саске скривился.

***

Как Наруто удалось его уговорить на подобное, Саске даже сейчас представлял с трудом. Стоя перед зеркалом, поправляя воротник клановой рубашки, он размышлял о предстоящем свидании. Время встречи неумолимо приближалось, а вместе с ним и желание свалить куда подальше. Проклятый Наруто, это ему так просто не сойдет!  
В десять утра «красавица» нагло дрыхла, храпя как пьяный Орочимару. Но стоило Саске облегченно вздохнуть, как она вмиг раскрыла глаза и с воплем: «Я сейчас буду готова!» кинулась в ванную. Ему ничего не оставалось, как терпеливо ждать, планируя пытки для одного нахального хокаге. Надушенная и накрашенная (он пожалел, что не владеет водной стихией) и разодетая девушка обхватила его под руку и потянула за собой из дому.  
— Куда пойдем, дорогой? — прощебетала она, старательно выпячивая губы.  
«Она еще и на поцелуй надеется! Лучше Гамабунту поцеловать!»  
— Давай сходим к статуям основателей. Хокаге рассказывал, что это памятное место в Конохе и очень красивое, — предложила она. Ужас, обуявший Саске, успевшего представить лес, реку и девушку, а рядом никого, невозможно описать. Такого страха он не испытывал даже в детстве.  
 _(Думай, Саске, думай! Погибнуть молодым никто не хочет!)_  
— Ну так как, солнышко? — проворковала она, прижавшись к его бедру.  
«Солнышко у нас Наруто» хотел сказать Саске, но вовремя одумался. Странные слова для сурового капитана военной полиции.  
— Мы сходим в кафе, а потом я могу показать тебе город. К статуям основателей день пути, — ответил наконец Саске.

***

Аки (а именно так звали внучку дайме) нахмурилась. Учиха Саске оказался совсем не милым и приветливым, а угрюмым и холодным, совершенно не понимал ее намеков. Плевать она хотела на деревню, ее традиции и всякие поганые статуи. Она приехала в Коноху только ради секса с шиноби, зная какие они сильные, ловкие и пластичные.  
Правда, она не учла какие эти деревенщины тупые. Она уже с неделю в Конохе, но ни с одним симпатичным парнем не переспала.  
Первые дни она потратила на этого их лидера, с потрясающими синими глазами и божественным загаром. Ее опыт кричал ей, что он может быть самым страстным из ее любовников. Его походка, особый блеск в глазах, нежная кожа (откуда ей было знать, что Курама излечивает даже мозоли и шрамы). Но наглая блондинка все испортила, повиснув на шее хокаге и злорадно зыркая в сторону Аки. Местные бабы — еще те ведьмы.  
Вот тут она и увидела Саске — красивого, одинокого, замкнутого. Дальше просто — притвориться одинокой, нажаловаться дедушке и готово. Одного Аки не учла, Учиха Саске — очень непростой человек. Пока они сидели в кафе, Аки кокетливо хлопала ресницами, облизывала губы и время от времени поглаживала бедро Саске. Впервые она столкнулась с тем, что не могла определить нравится она парню или нет. Саске никак не реагировал на попытки его соблазнить, но и не высказывал брезгливости или протеста.  
— Все, я наелась. Пошли погуляем, — сказала Аки после третьей порции рамена.  
Саске быстро повел ее улицами Конохи, и не успела она опомниться, как они уже стояли возле двери ее временной обители.  
— Как быстро пролетело время, — расстроилась Аки. — Ты поцелуешь меня на прощанье?  
— Нет, — был ответ.  
— Что?!  
— Я сказал — нет. Спокойной ночи.  
И Саске ушел, оставив злющую Аки без поцелуя и без своего желанного тела.  
— Урод, — прошипела Аки. — Мы еще посмотри кто кого.  
Завтра же она пожалуется дедушке и хокаге.

***

Скрывшись за поворотом, Саске был внезапно обездвижен и прижат к стене.  
— Какого?  
— Думал, ты не выдержишь и сбежишь раньше.  
— Наруто, — выдохнул Саске. Странно, и куда девалась вся та злость, которой он питался целый день, стараясь выдержать гнусную девицу. Саске уткнулся головой в плечо Наруто и прошептал:  
— Если еще хоть раз заикнешься о каком-то свидании ради блага деревни, взорву к чертям всю Коноху.  
Наруто улыбнулся, легонько касаясь волос Саске.  
— У дайме страны молний — внук.  
Саске застонал, а потом поднял голову и посмотрел в озорные глаза.  
— Мне нужен отпуск на две недели в страну горячих источников.  
— Ни за что, — покачал головой Наруто. — У нас экзамены на носу. Пошли, я лучше напою тебя отборным чаем.  
— С жасмином? — скривился Саске.  
— Ей-ей, ты чего кривляешься — это лучший чай в стране.  
Саске улыбнулся и покорно поплелся за Наруто, слушая о совершенстве жасминового чая.  
— Саске, — внезапно остановился Наруто. — Ты меня слушаешь?  
— Угу, — кивнул он.  
— Врешь нагло! — возмутился Наруто, но быстро успокоившись, спросил:  
— А почему ты всегда просишься в страну горячих источником?  
— Просто. — начал Саске, но его перебили.  
— А-а-а, — закричал Наруто, — у тебя там подружка! — подмигивая, добавил.  
Саске едва не споткнулся об камень.  
— Ну ты и идиот.  
Наруто засмеялся:  
— Саске влюбился, влюбился, — запел он фальшиво.  
— Заткнись! — рявкнул Саске.  
И почему их хокаге всегда любит включать режим идиота, когда в городе чужеземные делегации. 


	2. У хокаге тяжелая работа

Саске проснулся от запаха кофе. Мгновенно открыл глаза — и едва не закричал. Улыбающиеся лицо Наруто находилась буквально в каких-то миллиметрах от его лица.  
— С добрым утром, — выдохнул он, обдав запахом мятной зубной пасты.  
— Отойди от моей кровати, — прошипел Cаске.  
Наруто фыркнул:  
— Вообще-то это моя кровать.  
Саске задумался, затем испугался и в итоге запаниковал. Он не мог вспомнить, как оказался в постели Наруто. В голову лезли самые страшные и фантастические идеи.  
— Ты много думаешь, Саске. Это вредно для здоровья, — сказал Наруто. — Вставай уже, я сделал тебе кофе.  
Саске поднялся и без лишних слов направился на кухню.  
Кофе был прекрасным ( _и когда это Наруто научился его делать?_ ), шоколад нежно-горьким с лесными орехами — любимой сорт. Наруто хитро улыбался, сидя напротив.  
— Как кофе? — спросил он.  
— Чего тебе от меня надо?   
— Ничего. Разве я не могу сделать тебе кофе? — сказал Наруто, потянувшись за шоколадом, подхватил его пальцами и закинул в рот.  
— Вчера что-то случилось? — тихо спросил Саске, к собственному недовольству краснея.  
— Ты параноик! Ничего вчера не случилось, разве что, когда я заснул. Ты знаешь, что спать с тобой совершенно невозможно. Ты кусаешься, толкаешься и говоришь во сне.  
— Кусаюсь?! Говорю во сне?!  
Наруто быстро вскочил со стула, обежал его и поднял футболку, чтобы продемонстрировать четкий след зубов на правом боку грудной клетки.  
— Это не я, — замотал головой Саске. — Наверняка, твоя очередная секс-подружка.  
— Это появилось сегодня ночью, когда мы спали вместе, — ответил Наруто.  
— Скажи это громче, еще в Суне не услышали.  
Наруто засмеялся, едва не захлебнувшись чаем.  
— К твоему сведению, у меня нет секс-подружек, — добавил он, отсмеявшись.  
— Будто меня это когда-нибудь волновало.  
— Конечно, нет, — Наруто даже не пытался скрыть сарказм в голосе.  
Саске поднялся:  
— Спасибо за кофе, мне нужно на работу.  
— Эй, постой, — Наруто схватил его за руку. — Хочешь, можешь взять сегодня выходной.  
Саске обернулся, щуря глаза.  
— С чего такая щедрость, хокаге-сама?  
— Ты же сам просился в отпуск.  
— Не выводи меня. Когда ты стал хокаге, то перестал поступать просто так.   
Наруто отпустил руку Саске и засунул руки в карманы:  
— Хотел сделать приятное для своего лучшего друга. Не во всем нужно искать двойной смысл, Саске.  
— Ты чувствую вину за то, что заставил меня идти с той дурой на свидание.  
Наруто нахмурился:  
— Тебе выходной нужен?  
— Да, две недели. Начиная с сегодняшнего дня.  
Наруто заскрежетал зубами:  
— Знаешь, моему терпению есть предел. Я не отпущу тебя на горячие источники. В Конохе тоже есть неплохие. Можешь хоть каждый вечер туда ходить.  
Саске сделал шаг навстречу Наруто, испуская такую темную ауру, что тот стал пятиться назад, пока не уткнулся в стену. Когда они оказались на расстоянии поцелуя, Саске остановился, не отрывая взгляда от лица Наруто.  
— Наруто, — обманчиво мягко начал он. — Это мое терпение ты испытываешь уже пятнадцать лет.  
— Я не могу тебя отпустить. Не сейчас. У нас же экзамен чунина на носу, — тихо ответил Наруто, опустив глаза.  
«Я без тебя не справлюсь» осталось невысказанным, но обоим уже давно не нужны были слова, чтобы понимать друг друга.  
Саске уткнулся рукой в стену возле головы Наруто, слегка застонав:  
— Почему ты?  
Наруто прикрыл глаза и тихо проговорил:  
— Я хокаге.


	3. Сильнейшее оружие хокаге

Саске любил просыпаться рано. Открывать окна, впуская мягкий солнечный свет и свежий утренний ветерок. Затем выходить в сад и делать несложные упражнения. В свое время он заставил Наруто разминаться по утрам, но быстро осознал всю абсурдность своих попыток. Жалкий вид сонного, плохо соображающего Наруто раздражал и мешал сосредоточиться. К тому же он часто засыпал посредине разминки. Сегодня, дорогой к башне хокаге, Саске снова вспоминал неуклюжие попытки Наруто выползти в сад на разминку (первый раз он столкнулся лбом с дверями, второй — навернулся с лестницы, а третий — врезался в первое же дерево, росшее на его пути). Эти воспоминая разбудили улыбку на устах Саске. Каким придурком порой не бывал Наруто, но с ним всегда было весело. У двери кабинета хокаге Саске встретился с секретарем и помощницей Наруто — Моэги. Она выглядела расстроенной и уставшей, но Саске не из тех людей, кто станем вмешиваться в чужие дела, поэтому он ограничился скупым «доброе утро».  
— Доброе утро, Учиха-сан! Вы к хокаге-сама?  
 _«Вот глупая женщина! Нет, пришел цветочки полить!»_  
— Да, — ответил Саске, не удосужившись даже взглянуть на нее.  
— Идите-идите, — ответила Моэги. Что-то странное почудилось Саске в ее словах.  
Он протянул руку, чтобы ухватится за ручку двери — только отработанные до совершенства навыки шиноби спасли его от позорного впечатывание в стену. Он успел отклониться в последнюю наносекунду. Огромный голубой шар врезался в стену напротив, раздробив ее на мелкие частички.  
— Что это еще за херня?! — заорал Саске.  
— Не надо быть грубым с красивой женщиной, — поучительно сказала Моэги.  
— Что у вас тут стряслось? — с левой стороны выбежал небольшой отряд АНБУ.  
— Хокаге-сама не хочет работать, — спокойно ответила Моэги.  
— И сегодня? — удивился парень в маске совы.  
— Я уже полчаса пытаюсь до него докричаться, но он делает вид, что ничего не слышит, — наябедничала Моэги. А потом закричала:  
— Я знаю, что вы слышите меня, хокаге-сама!  
В дырку в стене влетел на своей рисованной птице Сай.  
— О, хокаге снова делает ремонт в здании, — в своей полусерьезной-полуироничной манере сказал он.  
Саске сжал кулаки. Этот балаган его начал порядком утомлять. Тем временем Сай продолжал:  
— Я вот только с миссии. Решил сразу занести свитки хокаге.  
— Сай, ты наполнен до краев энергией неиссякаемой юности! Я так горд работать с тобой! — с правой стороны коридора вбежало что-то очень зеленое и очень вонючее, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшееся Роком Ли.  
Сай улыбнулся.  
— Я хотел проверить твою выносливость. Способен ли ты пробежать по лестнице после трех дней изнурительного бега.  
Ли засиял от радости:  
— Сай, ты настоящий друг! — и слезы побежали по его щекам.  
Саске достиг предела. Терпение никогда не было его сильной стороной.  
— Заткнулись! — рявкнул он. Все мгновенно затихли и уставились на него.  
— Чидори! — и безжалостные змейки молний вонзились в дверь кабинета. Деревянная преграда не долго сопротивлялась, вмиг рассыпалась в порох, явив изумленным зрителям кабинет, заваленный бумагами и разным мусором (шаринган в этой куче выловил даже трусы с оранжевыми лягушками!)  
Саске первый вошел в кабинет (никто и не решился стать поперек дороги злому капитану), сжигая все бумаги, что попадались ему на пути.  
— Учиха-сан, это же важные документы, — пролепетала Моэги, несмело ступая внутрь за ним и хватая те бумаги, до которых не добрался огонь.  
Остальные заглядывали внутрь, не пытаясь войти.  
Наруто показались спустя минуту. Хлопнула дверь ванной и он, полуобнаженный с полотенцем в руках, появился оттуда.  
— Саске, что ты сделал с моим кабинетом? — спросил он, делая вращательные движения шеей.  
— Взорвал твою дверь, — ответил Саске.  
Наруто обернулся и посмотрел на то, что осталось от двери, а затем перевел взгляд на стоявших в коридоре подчиненных.  
— Ребята, а вы чего такие перепуганные? — удивился он.  
— Хокаге-сама, с вами все в порядке? — спросил парень в маске тигра.  
Наруто кивнул:  
— Конечно со мной все в порядке.  
— Тогда мы можем идти?  
— Да.  
И отряд АНБУ мгновенно скрылся.  
— Хокаге-сама, — начала Моэги, стараясь не смотреть на его голую грудь, — я кричала и звала, а вы не только не открывали, но и еще ловушек на двери понаставили, чтобы я не вошла.  
Она все же покраснела, когда ее взгляд наткнулся на золотистые волоски, выглядывавшие из-за низко опущенных штанов хокаге.  
— Прости, Моэги. Я не слышал, был в ванной.  
— Да, конечно, — на автомате ответила она.  
— Наруто, то есть, хокаге-сама, — вскрикнул Ли, заходя внутрь, — я так рад тебя видеть. Я так скучал.  
«Не видел три дня и уже готов реветь от счастья!» Ехидный внутренний голос Саске никогда не молчал.  
— Я тоже скучал, Ли. Как там твоя миссия?  
— Просто замечательно. Нам удалось не только добыть свитки, но и отточить наши навыки ближнего боя, — с неиссякаемым огнем в глазах доложил Ли.  
Сай протянул свитки.  
Наруто развернул один, пробежался по нем глазами, а потом бросил на диван и направился к столу. Там он нашел под столом футболку и натянул ее. Усевшись за стол и окинув взглядом горстки пепла на полу, нахмурил брови:  
— Без двери как-то плохо.  
— Да неужели?! — съязвил Саске.  
— Ты поставишь мне новую дверь. И не забудь про сегодняшний ужин у Ино по поводу экзаменов на чунина.  
Саске только хмыкнул.

***

Вечером компания друзей отмечала начало проведения экзаменов на чунина. Эта была такая себе эксклюзивная вечеринка «только для своих». Идея принадлежала Ино, которая решила, что они мало времени проводят вместе и стоит организовать грандиозную вечеринку. На «грандиозно» никто не согласился и сошлись на простых «семейных» посиделках. Сначала, как это часто бывает на подобных мероприятиях, все мирно-тихо обсуждали предстоящие экзамены, делились информацией о фаворитах.  
Со временем все опьянели и перешли к темам более «азартным».  
— Секси-но-Джутсу — самое совершенное оружие шиноби! — хвастливо заявил Наруто.  
Гаара удивленно посмотрел на него.  
— Понеслось, — прошептал Саске.  
— Да! Вперед. Нет места совершенству! — заорал Ли. Но о чем и кому мало кто понял.  
Шикамару подпер щеку рукой и уставился в синие глаза Наруто, возможно, ища в них смысл жизни.  
— Еще одно слово или демонстрация и я выкину тебя в окно, — грозно помахала кулаком Сакура.  
— Лобастику мало наливали, она еще может выговаривать такие длинные слова. Демос… демо… дерьмос… — засмеялась Ино.  
Чоджи заприметил на тарелке Кибы одинокий кусочек жареного ребрышка и быстро его умыкнул. Правда за один конец ребрышка зацепились зубы Акамару, который тоже ждал, когда хозяин отвернется, чтобы полакомиться. И теперь шиноби и пес выясняли, кто из них более голоден.  
— Отдай, — сказал Чоджи.  
— Гррр, — ответил Акамару.  
— Твое это секси-джутсу связано с сексом что ли? — проявил чудеса логики пьяный мозг Канкуро. Вообще, коноховцы с гордостью за родину отмечали, что песчаники абсолютно не умеют пить. Быстро пьянеют, тупеют и засыпают.  
— Никогда не слышала, — сказала Темари, — я знаю все твои техники, но такой среди них — нет.  
— Ты что фанатка Наруто? — засмеялась Тен Тен.  
— Это классная техника, — сказал Чоджи, который все-таки отвоевал заветный трофей у Акамару и счастливо уплетал его. — Видел как-то в школе, Ирука-сенсей тогда едва в обморок не грохнулся.  
Киба заржал:  
— Да, я помню. Правда, много было дыма, так что я не успел все рассмотреть.  
— Вообще-то, она срубила наповал даже старика хокаге, — добавил Наруто.  
Гаара повернулся к Наруто:  
— А ты можешь показать?  
— Только попробуй! — гаркнула Сакура.  
— Это опасно? — спросил Гаара.  
— Это отвратительно. И да, это опасно. Для Наруто. Если он ее продемонстрирует, — ответила Сакура.  
Саске хмыкнул. Ему было абсолютно наплевать на эту технику. Единственное чего он желал — поспать. Из-за этих экзаменов он не спал прошлую ночь. Саске сидел на мягком диване, рядом с Наруто, безмятежно взирая на окружающих. Он то и дело закрывал глаза, чтобы насладиться отдыхом, как очередной выкрик вырывал его из объятий сна. В который раз закрыв глаза и склонив голову на плечо Наруто, Саске смог заснуть. Во всяком случае так казалось. Было тихо и спокойно. Даже как-то зловеще тихо. Саске открыл глаза. И мгновенно попал под обстрел удивленных глаз. Что случилось?  
— Эээ… Саске, отпусти мою грудь? — послышался низкий женский голос.  
«Что?! Какую грудь? Кто это?» — Саске ошарашено осматривал присутствующих. Никаких новых лиц им обнаружено не было. Он сжал кулак и только тогда понял — что-то в его руке. Удивительно мягкое и нежное. Так и есть — он схватился за чью-то голую грудь. Саске резко отпустил чужую собственность и выпрямился. Справа от него сидела голая блондинка роскошных форм.  
— Это и вправду сильная вещь! — раздался голос Гаары в тишине.  
И тут все начали смеяться. Саске же было абсолютно не смешно. Внезапно Наруто обхватил его рукою за шею и зашептал на ухо:  
— Давай ты нашлешь на них гендцюзу. Они заснут, а мы свалим.  
Саске улыбнулся. Какая отличная идея!  
— Но на меня эта техника не подействует, — прошептал Наруто.  
Саске — человек дела. Мгновенно сложил печати, включил шаринган — готово. Все дружно повалились спать. Наруто поднялся, отряхивая свой плащ от крошек еды.  
— Надо их разложить поудобней.  
Он создал пару клонов, и они быстренько разнесли всех по матрасам.  
Друзья вышли на улицу, освещенную многочисленными фонарями, и направились к дому Наруто.  
— Наруто, — начал Саске, но замолчал, не зная как продолжить.  
Наруто обнял Саске за плечи.  
— Успокойся, Саске. От того, что ты облапал грудь моей идеальной техники, я тебя меньше любить не стану.  
— Ты идиот, — пробурчал Саске.  
— Я — гений! 


	4. Хокаге не сваха

Наруто Узумаки любил Сакуру всегда, и, наверное, это никогда не изменится. Но сейчас он всеми силами старался избегать ее. А все из-за Саске. Сакура решила, что просто обязана возложить на себя вселенскую миссию по спасению того от одиночества. Больше всех от этого страдал почему-то Наруто.  
Началось все два месяца назад, когда встревоженная и заплаканная Сакура ворвалась в его кабинет и полчаса рыдала о своей неразделенной любви.  
— Наруто, — сквозь слезы говорила она, — я его так люблю. Жизнь за него отдам. Что я только не делала: и ходила с ним на свидание (не уверена, правда, что он понял, что это было свидание), и с домом ему помогала и жрать ему готовила. И тонко, и так, что и ты бы понял, намекала. А он ничего. Что мне делать?  
Наруто, сжимая под столом кулаки, ответил:  
— Попробуй еще что-нибудь. Не сдавайся!  
И своим ответом подписал себе же приговор. С тех пор Сакура постоянно бегала к нему с рассказами о своей очередной неудавшейся попытке соблазнить Саске или о новом дерзком плане.  
— Теперь-то Саске будет моим! — потрясала она кулаком над золотистой макушкой.  
Наруто лишь улыбался и подбадривал ее. Он любил ее той чистой бескорыстной любовью, которую редко можно встретить на просторах пяти стран. Он безмерно уважал ее чувства и не лез со своими. Хотя порою это было и трудно. Но пока Сакура улыбалась ему, все остальное не имело значения.   
Сегодня она снова пришла. Бледная, измученная Сакура плюхнулась в кресло напротив. Наруто отложил свитки и внимательно посмотрел на нее.  
— Сакура-чан?  
— Знаешь, Наруто, я всегда считала тебя самым непроходимым тупицей на свете. Теперь понимаю, что жестоко ошибалась. Учиха Саске — тупее любого жука Абураме.  
Наруто засмеялся:  
— Всегда приятно слышать такое о нем. Я ему это уже сто раз говорил.  
Сакура улыбнулась в ответ.  
— Вот с тобой так легко говорить, а с ним же, что с памятником.  
— Но зато знаешь, как он незаменим на совете. Я ставлю его перед собой этаким нерушимым камнем, а сам могу спокойно поспать, пока мумии говорят.  
— Наруто, это же нечестно!  
— Может быть. Все равно он просек и теперь не ходит со мною на советы, а если и идет, то становится подальше от моего места. А еще другом называется.  
— Вот зачем ты так. Саске же очень обидчивый!  
Наруто развернулся в кресле и наклонился к Сакуре:  
— Ага, обидчивый и злопамятный до жути. Три дня со мной не разговаривал, когда я ему в суп таракана подкинул.  
— Наруто?! Ты же хокаге! Ну разве так себя ведет лидер?  
— Так он сказал, что у меня отстойная прическа, и все великие воины имели длинные волосы.  
— Он прав.  
— Ага, сейчас! Буду еще тут какого-то геморроидального слушать.  
Сакура засмеялась. Наруто залюбовался ее улыбкой. Заметив это, она перестала смеяться и сказала:  
— Я вот чего пришла. Заставь Саске пойти завтра со мною на открытие экзаменов.  
— Сакура-чан! Пожалуйста, — взмолился Наруто, — не проси меня о таком.  
— Это мой последний шанс. Если и тут ничего не получится, то я брошу всю эту затею и смирюсь с неизбежным.

***

В пять вечера Наруто стоял под дверями и не решался войти.  
— Херня какая-то, я великий хокаге!  
Раньше Сакура только жаловалась, могла пару раз спросить совета, но никогда не просила лично поучаствовать.  
— Твою мать, Сакура! — Наруто несколько раз стукнулся головой об дверь, почему-то не подумав, что сам хозяин квартиры мог это услышать. А зря. Дверь резко отворилась — и Наруто в ужасе отскочил. Учиха Саске с книжкой в руках показался в проеме.  
— Ты пьян? — первое, что спросил он.  
— Ты что дурак? — на автомате огрызнулся Наруто.  
— Ты полчаса топтался у меня по дверью, а дурак - я?  
Наруто нахмурился:  
— Если знал, то чего не впустил сразу, — и отпихнув Саске, направился внутрь дома. Саске только и осталось, что закрыть дверь и последовать за неугомонным хокаге. Оказавшись внутри, Наруто долго рассматривал книги, потом кунаи, потом картины, но когда его любопытный взгляд потянулся к ложкам — Саске не выдержал:  
— Что случилось?  
Наруто нервно почесал в затылке.  
— Ты что завтра делаешь? — спросил он.  
— А что тебе нужно?  
— Завтра будет вечеринка-открытие… так я это хотел узнать… ну. ты… — Наруто никак не мог подобрать слова. Как-то неловко было просить о таком Саске.  
— Я согласен. Завтра во сколько?  
Наруто так обрадовался, что даже не обратил внимания, что про Сакуру он ничего и не сказал. Он подбежал к Саске и крепко обнял его.  
— Спасибо! А я уже распереживался. Ох, какое же это нелегкое дело кого-то на свидание просить пойти. Понятно, чего Сакура не захотела.  
Саске улыбнулся в волосы Наруто.

***

Стоит сказать, что Учиха Саске неверно истолковал просьбу Наруто. Поэтому и согласился сразу, решив, что тот просит пойти с ним. Может Саске порою и обещал хорошенько поколотить одного идиота и разорвать с ним все связи, но в глубине души он прекрасно осознавал, что Наруто — самый дорогой для него человек.

***

Поскольку Саске еще с детских лет умел выглядеть хорошо, не прилагая к этому особых усилий, то и сегодня ему понадобилось всего 10 минут, чтобы собраться к ужину и 5 минут, чтобы дойти до резиденции хокаге. Естественно его никто не ждал — наглый синеглазый лидер деревни безмятежно дрых за столом. Саске попытался быть вежливым и негромко кашлянул. Наруто только поглубже зарылся в свитки.  
— Видит небо, я пытался, как мог. Осталось только одно, — ухмыляясь, Саске сложил печати:  
— Чидори!  
Наруто дернулся и свалился вместе со стулом, оглашая комнату криком.  
— Совсем сдурел! — заорал он, вскакивая на ноги. Маленькие разряды все еще сверкали в его волосах.  
— Нам пора идти, — сказал Саске.  
— Саске, ну ты и сволота порою! У меня до сих пор перед глазами искрится. В следующий раз помягче, пожалуйста, я все-таки живой человек… и вообще твой хокаге.  
— Я не просил себе персонального хокаге.  
Наруто зарычал, поставив стул на место.  
— Это просто такое выражение. Не перекручивай мои слова.  
Саске не дал ему закончить, беззастенчиво прервав:  
— Мы опаздываем.  
Наруто перевел взгляд на часы, висевшие над входной дверью, дивным чином уцелевшие после последней их стычки.  
— А-а-а, — Наруто заметался по комнате, разбрасывая вещи в сторону.  
— Ты что-то ищешь? — спросил Саске после того, как несколько минут понаблюдал за носившимся по всему кабинету Наруто.  
— Нет, блин, танцы разучиваю, — огрызнулся тот.  
— Не думаю, что кто-то танцует подобное.  
Наруто остановился резко, едва не налетев на стол.  
— Стоп, а ты чего здесь?  
Саске вздохнул. Говорят, прожитые годы додают ума. Идиоты, кто такое сказал, никогда не встречались с Узумаки Наруто.  
— За тобой пришел. Был уверен, что ты проспишь.  
— А Сакура? — озадачил странным вопросом Наруто.  
— При чем здесь она?  
— Как? Свидание! Ты что, скотина такая, уже передумал и все отменил? — нахмурился Наруто.  
А потом не дав Саске сказать и слова, схватил его под локоть, сложил печати — и вот они уже стояли перед дверью дома Харуно. Наруто позвонил, а потом быстро спрятался за стену. Саске в немом шоке наблюдал за его манипуляциями. Но его не зря называли гением, быстро сложив дважды два, да и еще услышав стук каблуков за дверью, Саске мгновенно оказался в укрытии вместе со своим другом.  
— Эй, немедленно иди к ней, — Наруто уперся руками Саске в грудь и попытался вытолкать его из-за укрытия.  
— Ни за что, — проворчал Саске, и свою очередь попытался затолкать Наруто подальше, не теряя надежды сломать тому пару ребер.  
Так бы они и мутузили друг друга, словно щенки, но судьба в лице Сакуры решила вмешаться.  
— А чего это вы тут прячетесь? — спросила она.  
Парни мгновенно отпустили друг друга.  
— Сакура-чан, ты сегодня такая красивая! — расплылся в улыбке Наруто.  
— А вчера я была недостаточно красива?  
— Вчера у тебя были грязные волосы да и попахивало… Ой, ты чего придурок? — вскрикнул Наруто, когда получил удар по ребрам от Саске.  
— Наруто! — Сакура угрожающе начала натягивать перчатку, злобно сверкая глазами.  
— Сакура, — низкий красивый голос отвлек ее, — ты великолепно выглядишь.  
Наруто и Сакура, ошеломленные, уставились на Саске. Никогда прежде не приходилось им слышать, чтобы тот так говорил. Сексуально, соблазнительно. Сакура мгновенно залилась краской.  
— Саске, с-спасибо, — промямлила она.  
Наруто фыркнул и отвернулся, чтобы не видеть откровенного обожания, написанного на ее лице.  
— Пошли, мы опаздываем, — пробурчал он и метнулся вперед, не оглядываясь.

***

Сакура была вне себя от счастья. Неужели ее мечты наконец-то сбудутся. Она вошла в зал под руку с Саске и надменно окинула взором прибывших гостей. Сегодня она имела право быть стервой. Не каждый день мужчина твоей мечты (а также сотни девушек деревни) нежно держит тебя за руку.  
— Сакура, ты хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? — спросил Саске, и, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил:  
— Пойду, принесу вина.  
Сакура оставалось лишь беспомощно хлопать глазами, смотря вслед уходящему Саске.  
— Ничего, немного дикости делает его невероятно притягательным!

***

Порою Шикамару хотелось быть тупицей. Хоть иногда. Вздохнув, он направился к Наруто, который минут пять рассматривал стол с едой и никак не мог решить, что взять. Вздыхал и кусал губы.   
«Блин, это все так раздражает. Вся эта любовь-морковь. Нельзя позволять женщинам так влиять на себя!»  
— Отстойная вечеринка, — начал Шикамару, оказавшись рядом.  
Наруто нахмурился:  
— Чего это она отстойная?  
Шикамару почесал затылок:  
— Ну, например, эта группа — они действительно поют или воют на луну?  
Наруто улыбнулся:  
— Это Ино их пригласила. Сказала, что они крутые.  
— Ах Ино. Этого стоило ожидать. А сама где?  
Наруто пожал плечами.  
— Говорила, что едет на свадьбу какого-то родственника. Еще обиделась, что я не поехал с нею.  
Шикамару пригубил напиток и спросил, не глядя на Наруто:  
— У тебя с Ино серьёзно?  
Наруто удивленно уставился на него, слегка краснея.   
— Э-э-э, ну да, наверное.  
— Но ты все еще любишь Сакуру?  
— Зачем ты задаешь такие смущающие вопросы?  
Шикамару сделал еще один глоток и повернулся к Наруто.  
— Скажу это раз. Так что внимательно слушай. Ты один из немногих людей, ради которых я сделаю все. Все, без исключений! Но Ино и Чоджи — они мне как семья. Мы с самого детства вместе. И я не позволю тебе обидеть их. Не заставляй меня делать выбор между вами.  
— Я не обижу Ино. Обещаю, — тихо сказал Наруто. - И Чоджи, - добавил, подмигивая. У Наруто было странное чувство юмора.   
— Я верю тебе, — похлопал его по плечу Шикамару. — Ладно, пойду я. Эта музыка неимоверно раздражает.

***

Наруто кивал, делая вид, что слушает дайме. На самом деле он уже давно потерял суть рассказа. И мечтал только об одном — запустить расенганом между глаз старого зануды.  
— Наруто, ты еще такой юный, — засмеялся дайме.  
Наруто улыбнулся, соглашаясь, совершенно не понимая, к чему клонит старик.  
— Вы не хотите попробовать восхитительного цыпленка. Шеф-повар очень старался, — он попытался отделаться от дайме.  
— Только если ты составишь мне компанию, — похотливо усмехнулся дайме, слегка дотрагиваясь до руки Наруто.  
— Я бы с удовольствием, но нужно просмотреть отчеты о прошедших миссиях. Вы же понимаете, что наша страна процветает тогда, когда деревня получает достаточно денег.  
Наруто прекрасно знал, что дайме любит деньги больше молодых мальчиков и девочек.  
— Да-да, ты конечно прав, мой юный друг. Пойду, отведаю этого цыпленка, не смею тебя больше задерживать, — и дайме в сопровождении охраны покинул Наруто.  
Тот схватил бокал вина у проходящего мимо официанта и быстренько ретировался из зала.  
Ночь была прекрасной: полная луна и мириады звезд. Прохладный свежий ветерок играл листьями на вековых деревьях и зарывался в золотистые волосы. Шум водопада и легкий запах цветов. Долина Завершения. Символ величия и несокрушимости. Наруто вздохнул, присаживаясь под старым деревом.  
— Так и знал, что ты сбежишь, — услышал он сверху. Зашуршали ветки, несколько листочков осыпалось наземь и вскоре рядом с Наруто сидел его лучший друг, собутыльник и просто «хороший» человек — Учиха Саске.  
— Ты бросил Сакуру?! — заорал Наруто.  
— Никого я не бросал. Она слегка перебрала и отключилась. Отнес ее домой и уложил спать.  
— Ну да, конечно. Небось, наложил на нее какое-то гендзюцу, — буркнул Наруто, даже не ведая насколько близок к правде.  
— Что от тебя хотел дайме? — решил сменить скользкую тему Саске.  
— Хотел узнать, когда ты женишься на его внучке?  
— Т-ты это что? — начал заикаться Саске.  
Наруто засмеялся, увидев перекошенное лицо друга.  
— Можешь быть спокоен, я отстоял тебя.  
— Но с Сакурой ты меня конкретно подставил, — сказал Саске.  
— Почему ты не можешь ее полюбить? — спросил Наруто.  
— А почему ты не можешь ее разлюбить?  
Наруто вздохнул.  
— Почему отношения в нашей команде такие сложные?  
— Они не сложные, это ты и Сакура создаете сложности. Для меня все просто. Хочешь — получи. Не можешь — молчи.  
— Гениально. Говорит человек, который никогда не влюблялся, — пробурчал Наруто.  
Саске улыбнулся, а потом резко обхватил Наруто за плечи и притянул к себе, уткнувшись носом в золотистые кудри.  
— Может, я люблю тебя.  
— Ну да, конечно. Поверю, когда пьяный Орочимару станцует стриптиз в придорожном баре, — ответил Наруто.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что он этого не делал?  
Наруто повернул голову и поднял глаза, ища лицо Саске. Тот смотрел вдаль, на водопад, а на его устах играла легкая таинственная улыбка. 


	5. Хокаге идет на помощь

Учиха Саске утром попытался встать с кровати. Не очень успешно. Держась рукой за стену, он побрел в ванную. Плеснул в лицо холодной воды, но легче не стало. Перед глазами потемнело, ноги подкосились, и ему пришлось ухватиться за раковину, чтобы не упасть. Спустя мгновение приступ прошел, но слабость в теле не собиралась покидать его. С горечью Саске понял, что заболел. От этой мысли ему стало еще хуже. Проковыляв обратно к постели, он решил пропустить утреннюю зарядку (впервые за 10 лет) и поспать пару часов. Он верил, что ему станет лучше.   
Вот только из него отвратительный предсказатель.

***

Саске не хотел просыпаться, но кто-то настойчиво звал его. Он поднял веки, и первое, что отпечаталось на сетчатке — большие встревоженные синие глаза. Саске знал только одного человека, синева глаз которых могла соперничать с осенним небом.  
— Фух, — выдохнул Наруто. — Я подумал, что ты умер.  
В комнате царил полумрак, так как тяжелые темные шторы защищали комнату от солнечного света, но это не мешало сверкать золотистым прядям Наруто.  
— Тебе плохо? — спросил он.  
Саске хотел было возмутиться, надменно фыркнув, но вместо этого вышло слабое:  
— Со мной все нормально.  
Наруто пристально посмотрел на него, а потом резко наклонился вперед и прижался своим лбом к его.  
\- Горячий, — прошептал Наруто. Саске молча смотрел в глаза своего хокаге. Тот отстранился, слегка потрепав его по волосам. Из-за общей слабости, Саске даже не возмутился, продолжая следить взглядом за Наруто. Это единственное, что он мог делать, не теряя достоинства.  
— Я позову Сакуру, - сказал Наруто и поднялся с постели.  
Саске схватил его за рукав:  
— Не надо.  
Саске не умел просить или умолять, но сейчас он готов был делать и то, и другое. Тот вечер она наверняка не простила ему, и если он, такой слабый, попадет ей в руки, то возмездия ему не избежать. Наруто улыбнулся:  
— Хорошо, трусишка. Я позову кого-то другого.  
Саске нахмурился. Его только что назвали трусишкой?! И кто? Тот, кто попутал жену дайме с самим дайме, а потом весь вечер прятался в туалете (на пару с дайме) от разъяренной женщины. Тот, кто удирал от злющей Сакуры через весь город, из-за того, что ненароком разлил ее настойку.  
Спустя пару минут Наруто вернулся, приведя с собою Шизуне. Она осмотрела Саске и вынесла вердикт:  
— Это последствия стресса и усталости. Полное истощение организма. Нужно хорошенько отлежаться, отдохнуть, и все пройдет.  
Наруто засиял счастливой улыбкой.  
— Ничего страшного? Как хорошо. Шизуне, выпиши мне больничный. Буду нянчиться с ним.  
— Я не могу выписать больничный. Вы абсолютно здоровы.  
Наруто нахмурился.  
— Я, хокаге, беру себе больничный. Все, Шизуне, можешь идти.  
— Я все расскажу Цунаде-сама.  
Наруто скривился, сложив руки на груди.  
— Ну вот чего ты? Бабулька только разнервничается.  
— И расскажу, что вы ее, хокаге-сама, бабулькой называли.  
Наруто вздохнул, закатив глаза.  
— Правду говорит Шикамару, все женщины — прирожденное зло.  
— Хокаге-сама!  
Наруто выразительно и жалобно посмотрел на Шизуне. Та не смогла долго выносить его взгляд, отвернулась и махнула рукой.  
— Вас не исправить, - сказала она, за что тут же получила поцелуй в щеку.  
— Ты такая классная!  
Она смущенно улыбнулась в ответ и поспешила из дому.   
Как только Шизуна ушла, Саске уснул.

***

Саске проснулся весь мокрый от пота. Голова немного кружилась. Он скинул с себя одеяло, намереваясь встать. Тут же рядом оказался Наруто.  
— Ты хочешь пить?  
Саске кивнул, и получил в руки стакан прохладного томатного сока. Поблагодарил, выпил, вернул стакан Наруто, игнорируя его встревоженный взгляд, и отправился в ванную. Душ немного взбодрил его, но из-за предательской усталости тряслись ноги. Одев чистую футболку и брюки, Саске вернулся в спальню. Наруто сидел на его кровати и щелкал пультом от телевизора.  
— Мне не нужна нянька, — сказал Саске.  
Наруто обернулся, посмотрел ему в глаза и сказал:  
— А тут нянек нет.  
Саске вздохнул, но сил спорить не было. Он залез на кровать, чистую и свежую, — Наруто сменил белье — и с головой забрался под одеяло.  
Сверху легонько постучали:  
— Эй, Саске, ты там не задохнешься?  
— Отвали! — прорычал он в ответ.  
Наруто захохотал. Слушая мелодию его хрипловатого смеха, которая в этот раз абсолютно не раздражала, Саске начал засыпать. Он почувствовал, как Наруто убрал одеяло с его лица и легонько погладил по волосам. Он что-то сказал, но Саске не расслышал, так как провалился в глубокий сон.

***

— Кхм, — кто-то находился в спальне, и Саске открыл глаза. Повернул голову и встретился взглядом с Шикамару.  
— Смотреть на человека, когда он спит, попахивает извращениями, — прохрипел Саске. Он злился на себя. Так ослаб, что не почувствовал, как кто-то забрался в его дом.  
— Я пришел забрать хокаге, — ответил Шикамару, игнорируя убийственный взгляд.  
— Я не держу у себя ручных хокаге, — огрызнулся Саске.  
Шикамару удивленно перевел взгляд на другую половину кровати. Саске почувствовал неладное. Он медленно обернулся. Тотчас захотелось провалиться сквозь землю — на черных подушках сияли золотые волосы одного небезызвестного хокаге. Саске, сохраняя достоинство, встал с постели и направился в ванную. Пятнадцать минут должно хватить, чтобы они убрались, подумал он, становясь под струи прохладной воды.  
Но когда Саске вернулся в спальню, никто никуда не ушел. Более того, теперь на его кровати лежали двое: Шикамару со сложенными руками на груди и закрытыми глазами и Наруто с головой под подушкой.  
— Никуда не пойду. У меня выходной.  
— Дайме хочет тебя видеть и джонин из Тумана, а также Ирука.  
— Шикамару, ты же лучше меня знаешь, что им сказать.  
— Наруто, ты — хокаге. Будь добр, не увиливай от своих обязанностей.  
Наруто выбрался из-под подушек и взглянул на друга.  
— Тебе просто надоело работать и ты хочешь все спихнуть на меня.  
Шикамару открыл один глаз.  
— Вы, как всегда проницательны, хокаге-сама.  
Наруто стукнул его подушкой по голове.  
— Не мешай мне отдыхать, я весь день вчера за тебя работал, пока ты тут игрался, — проворчал Шикамару.  
Наруто тем временем заметил Саске и вскочил с кровати.  
— Привет. Выглядишь здоровым.  
Саске лишь кивнул. Потом подошел к кровати и дернул Шикамару за руку:  
— Поднимайся. Спать будешь у себя дома. Или на травке, как ты любишь.  
Наруто фыркнул сзади.  
— Я в туалет, — сообщил он и скрылся.  
Шикамару нехотя поднялся с постели.  
— Ты мне не нравишься, — сообщил он.  
— Не знаю, как я теперь буду с этим жить, — съязвил Саске.  
Шикамару хмыкнул и потопал на кухню.

***

Вздохнув с облегчением, когда те двое ушли, Саске оделся и отправился на работу. Что, а быть капитаном военной полиции, он любил.  
Правда, как оказалось, не сегодня. Не успел он зайти в кабинет, как был остановлен Сакурой, с явным намерением выяснить отношения. Саске кивнул ей и пропустил внутрь. Там он подождал, пока она усядется в кресло, и лишь после сел за свой стол.  
— Саске, — начала Сакура. — Насчет вечеринки. Ты же понимаешь, что я отнюдь не дура.  
Саске кивнул, соглашаясь.  
— Я хорошо разбираюсь в гендзюцу.  
Саске снова кивнул, уже поняв, куда она клонит.  
— Ты наложил на меня гендзюцу на той вечеринке и смылся.  
— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать?  
— Неужели у меня нет ни одного шанса? Неужели ты никогда не сможешь полюбить меня?  
Саске отвел взгляд от Сакуры и посмотрел в окно.  
— Я смогу сделать тебя счастливым, родить тебе детей. Твой род не оборвется. Саске, пожалуйста, я всегда любила тебя.  
Саске вздохнул и прямо посмотрел на нее:  
— Сакура, не заставляй делать тебе больно. Я не люблю тебя так, как ты того хочешь, и никогда не смогу заставить себя. Ты хороший друг, но не более.  
— Моей любви хватит на двоих, а если я рожу тебе детей, то ты станешь счастливым, — вскрикнула Сакура, из ее глаз побежали слезы.  
— Убирайся! — рявкнул Саске.  
Сакура подняла на него заплаканные, удивленные глаза.  
— Саске?  
— Мне надоело, Сакура! Ты не понимаешь слов. Ты не слышишь меня. Если ты сейчас не уберешься — я выброшу тебя силой.  
— Я же твой друг.  
— Вот именно — друг. Не становись моим врагом. Уходи.

***

После ухода Сакуры в комнате еще долго витал запах ее духов, от чего скверное настроение Саске только ухудшилось. Он принялся разбирать незавершенные дела, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, но мысли о Сакуре и ее словах не покидали его.  
Вечером, когда здание полиции опустело, и солнце спряталось за ликами каменных хокаге, явился взбешенный Наруто.  
— Извинись перед Сакурой! — сразу начал он.  
— Пф.  
— Прекрати это, Саске! Ты сделал ей больно! — крикнул Наруто. Как всегда, когда им овладевали сильные эмоции, он не мог сдерживаться.  
— Я сказал ей правду. Не мои проблемы, что она глупа.  
— Ах ты! — зарычал Наруто. — Сакура любит тебя, по-настоящему. И всегда любила.  
— Замолчи! Мне надоело это слышать. Мои чувства когда-нибудь брали в расчет?  
Наруто опустил голову и тихо сказал:  
— Я знаю все о твоих чувствах, но Сакура заслужила хоть немного счастья.  
— Наруто, я не могу быть тем, кем меня хотят видеть.  
— Я просто не хочу, чтобы Сакура из-за тебя плакала, — сказал Наруто, поднимая глаза.  
— А я не хочу, чтобы ты злился на меня из-за нее.  
Наруто улыбнулся грустно и задорно одновременно:  
— К сожалению, я не могу на тебя долго злиться. Ты такой красавчик.  
— Какой ты болван, — покачал головой Саске.  
— Можно я сегодня буду ночевать у тебя?  
Саске вопросительно поднял брови. Наруто смутился и сказал:  
— У тебя мне хорошо.  
Саске поднялся с кресла, махнул рукой, призывая следовать за собой и направился к выходу. Все равно он еще на прошлой неделе купил десять пачек рамена.  
Саске не только не мог долго злиться на Наруто, но и не мог ему отказать. Хорошо, что об этом никто не знает. 


	6. Хокаге попал в "треугольник"

Ино спешила в Коноху. Прыгая с дерева на дерево, она с улыбкой представляла, как обрадуется и удивится Наруто ее появлению.  
Если бы только знать, что нас ждет за поворотом.  
Ино вбежала по ступенькам башни и остановилась возле двери кабинета Наруто. Она тихонечко открыла ее и заглянула внутрь, надеясь застать его врасплох.  
— Ахах, я больше не могу! — услышала она голос Наруто, но его самого в кабинете не было видно.  
— Это все на что ты способен? — прозвучал насмешливый голос Саске. — Позорище, хокаге-сама.  
Ино застыла, не понимая, что происходит.  
— Может, уже слезешь с меня? — спросил Наруто.  
«Их скрывает стол», — подумала Ино.  
Ее догадка подтвердилась, когда Саске встал во весь рост. Он бросил на нее безразличный взгляд, поправил смятую одежду и опустил глаза.  
— Долго еще будешь валяться? — спросил он.  
Наруто ничего не ответил, Саске тем временем наклонился вперед и протянул руку, помогая ему подняться на ноги. Вид у Наруто был еще хуже: одежда местами порвана, волосы взъерошенные, румянец на щеках.  
— Привет Ино, — поздоровался Саске.  
Наруто резко обернулся. Улыбка сошла с его лица.  
«Как ты будешь оправдываться, Наруто?» — подумала Ино. Она всегда об этом догадывалась, боялась этого, но успокаивала себя, что все это выдумки. Она не хотела думать, что они там делали под столом, но неуместно разыгравшаяся фантазия подкидывала картинки, заставляющие краснеть.  
Наруто, ничуть не смущаясь своего вида, перепрыгнул через стол и оказался возле Ино.  
— Ино, — начал он, протягивая к ней руки, но она уклонилась от его прикосновения. — Не ждал тебя так рано. Но, может, я что-то попутал. Со мной всегда так.  
— Я тебе не помешала? — спросила Ино с плохо скрываемым ядом в голосе. Саске, сидевший на диване и делающий вид, что что-то читает, посмотрел на нее, выразительно подняв бровь.  
Наруто же, напротив, будто ничего не заметил, продолжил:  
— Нет. Конечно, нет.  
— А тебе, Саске? — спросила она.  
— Если я скажу, что помешала, то ты что уйдешь? — спросил Саске.  
— Саске! — вскрикнул Наруто. — Вот почему ты постоянно такой?  
— Я все поняла, — кивнула головой Ино. — Поговорим позже.  
Она развернулась и вышла из кабинета. Никогда в своей жизни Ино не испытывала такую сильную ненависть к Саске.

***

Наруто плюхнулся на диван возле Саске.  
— Что с этими женщинами?  
Саске не ответил, так как понимал, что ответа от него не ждут.  
— Это отчасти твоя вина, — нахмурился Наруто. — Тебе постоянно надо быть таким колючим засранцем?  
Саске проигнорировал вопрос. Он протянул руку к волосам Наруто, намереваясь их поправить. Успел коснуться пары прядок, прежде чем осознал, что делает, и одернул руку, смутившись. Надо все же сводить к минимуму общение с Наруто, подумал он уже в пятый раз за неделю. Его пугало, что находясь рядом с ним, он становился мягким, расслабленным, порою даже нежным. Учиха — это сила, мощь, опасность. Но Наруто каким-то чудным образом заставлял обо всем этом забывать. Но самую большую опасность Саске видел в том, что все это в глубине души ему нравилось. Быть хорошим возле Наруто, быть хорошим для Наруто.

***

— Я или он?  
Наруто удивленно посмотрел на разгневанную Ино в собственной спальне. Вернувшись пораньше, купив цветов, он надеялся провести приятный вечер, но его встретила холодная Ино и сходу задала странный вопрос.  
Наруто положил цветы на столик у окна, снял плащ хокаге и лишь потом спросил:  
— Он — это кто?  
— Не притворяйся идиотом!  
— Ино, я правда не пойму.  
— Даже так. Тогда ухожу я.  
Она развернулась и быстро направилась из комнаты. Наруто вмиг загородил ей дорогу. Годы юности прошли, и теперь он был выше ее на целую голову.  
— Отойди, — потребовала Ино.  
Наруто взял ее руки в свои.  
— Нет, пока ты не объяснишь, что случилось?  
— Хочешь притворяться глупым — хорошо. Ты изменял мне?  
— Нет, — спокойно ответил Наруто.  
Она долго смотрела Наруто в глаза, а потом прильнула к нему, пряча лицо у него на груди.  
— Наруто, — прошептала она, — есть для тебя кто-нибудь дороже Саске?  
Наруто поцеловал ее в макушку.  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он.  
— А Саске?  
— Его я тоже люблю.  
Ино закусила губу, поднялась на носочках и поцеловала его. Наруто подхватил ее на руки и отнес на кровать. Он целовал и ласкал ее, стараясь забыть о том, что сегодня соврал ей дважды.

***

Когда Шикамару явился на работу, то застал бодрого хокаге, тщательно изучающего помятый свиток. Рядом копошилась Моэги, ища что-то в груде бумаг. Шикамару подошел к Наруто и заглянул через плечо. Отчет о трехгодичной миссии одного из джонинов.  
— Тоска, — изрек Шикамару и переместился на свое любимое место — диван.  
— И не говори, — откинулся в кресле Наруто, бросив свиток на пол. — Никогда не любил читать.  
— Потому дураком и остался.  
— Эй, я же хокаге!  
— Не переживай так, никто давно не имеет никаких иллюзий по поводу твоего интеллекта.  
Наруто надулся.  
— Хокаге-сама, — вмешалась Моэги. — У вас через час встреча с дайме.  
— Это можно отменить? — вздохнул Наруто.  
— Нет, — топнула ножкой Моэги.  
— Мир несправедлив ко мне, — заныл Наруто.  
— Не хнычь, — отозвался Шикамару. — Поспим часок и поболтаем с глубокоуважаемым.  
— Отличная идея, — хлопнул в ладоши Наруто. — Моэги, скажи всем, что хокаге страшно занят.  
— Но тут есть еще работа, — она попыталась возразить.  
Наруто замотал головой, схватил ее за плечо и жалобно посмотрел ей в лицо.  
— Ты видишь, какой я измученный и уставший?  
Моэги опустила глаза и посмотрела на засос у него на шее.  
— Еще нужно подписать 15 свитков, просмотреть доклады о 10 миссиях, решить вопрос о распределение денег между больницей и приютом.  
Наруто закрыл ей рот рукой.  
— Ни слова больше — ты меня вгоняешь в депрессию.  
— Это ваша работа, — упрямо гнула свое Моэги, убрав руку хокаге со своего лица.  
Наруто вздохнул.  
— Ладно, неси все.  
Моэги победно усмехнулась и выскочила из кабинета. Шикамару приоткрыл один глаз:  
— Как-то быстро ты сдался.  
Наруто подмигнул ему.  
— Смотри и учись.  
Он быстро сложил печати и запечатал двери и окна. Шикамару лишь вздохнул, но препятствовать не стал.  
— Тебя ничто не исправит.  
— Зато теперь нам никто не помешает.  
— Как угрожающе звучит.  
Наруто скинул Шикамару с дивана, разложил тот, и улегся с правой стороны. Шикамару ничего не оставалось, как лечь рядом.

***

Встреча с дайме была ужасной. Старик постоянно пытался лапать Наруто, внучка — оскорблять, но он терпел. Они обсуждали дела, расходы и доходы, экзамены. Катастрофа же случилась, когда ужин подошел к концу.  
— Наруто, — заворковал дайме. — Моей внучке исполняется семнадцать через месяц. Пора бы ее отдавать замуж. Она славная девочка, только слегка легкомысленная.  
Сердце Наруто начало стучать сильно-сильно. Он мгновенно почувствовал опасность.  
— Я уже поговорил со своими советниками. Было бы неплохо отдать внучку за человека надежного, но и такого чтобы моя внучка любила его. И лучшим вариантом будет Учиха Саске. Конечно, у него есть прошлое. Но поскольку он твой друг, то я могу доверить ему свою внучку.  
Наруто перевел взгляд на Аки, та самодовольно подмигнула ему, а потом он почувствовал ее руку у себя на бедре.  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — сказал Наруто, спихнув руку Аки. — Саске — сложный человек и постоянно занят делами. Аки будет скучно сидеть дома одной.  
Дайме пошловато улыбнулся и сжал руку Наруто.  
— Молодым будет чем заняться, не беспокойся, дорогой.  
Сердце Наруто так быстро застучало, когда представил Саске и Аки вместе, их свадьбу. Он замотал головой, чтобы сбросить картинку.  
— Я не могу его заставить.  
— Ты постарайся. Ему все равно не найти лучше моей внучки.  
Наруто фальшиво улыбнулся.  
— Я поговорю с ним.

***

Наруто ворвался в квартиру Саске поздно вечером.  
— Саске! — с порога крикнул он.  
Тот появился из ванной с зубной щеткой в руках.  
— Что случилось?  
— Где у тебя какао? — спросил Наруто.  
— На второй полке слева.  
Пока Саске чистил зубы, Наруто разогрел воды и сделал какао.  
— Я не знаю, что делать, — начал Наруто, когда Саске вернулся из ванной и сел напротив. История не была слишком длинной — друзья не успели даже выпить свое какао.  
— У меня есть предложение, — улыбнулся Саске. — Давай убьем ее. Никто даже не поймет, что случилось. Или сотрем ей память, у меня есть одна замечательная техника.  
— Нет, Саске, без членовредительства. Хотя стереть память? Нет, — замотал головой Наруто. — Как бы соблазнительно это не звучало. Я же хокаге.  
— Но чего ты разволновался? После десяти минут беседы со мной наедине она вообще замуж не захочет выходить.  
Наруто улыбнулся.  
— Правда?  
— Да.  
— Вот за что я тебя ценю, так это за твое умение в любой ситуации оставаться хладнокровным ублюдком.  
— Твоя ценность, конечно же, в приятных и теплых словах.  
Наруто рассмеялся.  
— Мне нравится твоя новая квартира.  
— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься сюда переезжать?  
Наруто покачал головой.  
— Такой радости я тебе не доставлю.  
Саске встал из-за стола, забрал чашки и отнес их в мойку, и тут же быстренько помыв. Наруто все это время наблюдавший за ним, внезапно спросил:  
— Саске, но ты же когда-нибудь женишься?  
— Когда-то возможно, я не думал об этом, — был ответ.  
— Надеюсь, это будет девушка из Конохи.  
Саске вернулся, жестом указав проследовать на диван. Когда друзья расположились друг напротив друга, Саске ответил:  
— Ты уже нашел мне невесту?  
— Нет. Просто не хочу, чтобы ты уходил из Конохи. Никогда.  
— Я и не собираюсь.  
— Надеюсь. Потому что в этот раз я тебя точно не отпущу. Я больше не ребенок.  
Саске улыбнулся.  
— Никуда я не денусь.  
— Обещаешь?  
— Обещаю.  
Наруто мягко улыбнулся, а потом развернулся, лег на диван, используя колени Саске, как подушку.  
— Наруто, ты не охренел?  
— Только не зли слишком дайме. Не хочу, чтобы бабулька прибегала жаловаться, что от тебя одни проблемы.  
Саске усмехнулся.  
— Она просто ищет повод с тобой поболтать. Ей одиноко, наверное.  
— А Орочимару? По-моему, им вместе хорошо.  
Ночь спустилась на Коноху, и в комнате стало темно. Саске дотронулся рукою до волос Наруто.  
— Мне нравится, — сказал Наруто. — Продолжай.  
Саске убрал руку и скинул голову Наруто с колен.  
— Тебя разве дома никто не ждет?  
Наруто соскочил, намереваясь накричать на друга за бесцеремонное поведение, но слова Саске напомнили о кое-ком.  
— Ой-ой, там же Ино ждет! Пока, Саске, я побежал!

***

Когда Наруто ушел, Саске еще долго сидел на диване, вглядываясь в темноту.  
— Мне определенно нужно завести девушку… или кота. 


	7. Все на поиски хокаге

Саске едва не подавился кофе, когда с утра в его кабинет ворвался Конохамару с криком:  
— Где босс?!  
Саске медленно отпил из чашки, игнорируя буйного посетителя, думая, где были мозги Карин, что позволила ему войти. Небось, снова почитывала подпольный журнальчик «Холостяки города». Ни с ее темпераментом было дожидаться согласия от Саске. А известный журнал (очень секретный и подпольный, и оттого самый раскупаемый в Конохе) много и смачно писал о видных и не очень холостяках города, и о всяких премудростях, как подцепить мужика. Саске, как капитан военной полиции и, как обладатель несравненных глаз, знал все о подпольной жизни Конохи. Но пока это не угрожало жизни или безопасности граждан, он делал вид, что ни о чем не догадывается.  
— Эй, Учиха, где босс?! — снова спросил Конохамару.  
Саске поднял на него глаза, отчеканив:  
— Уходи.  
— Наруто пропал, — сказал Конохамару, плюхнувшись в кресло напротив стола.  
— Как это он мог пропасть?  
— Он не явился на работу, его сегодня никто не видел.  
— Чего ты от меня ожидаешь?  
Конохамару поерзал в кресле.  
— Ты всегда знаешь, где босс.  
— Первое, хватит называть его этим дурацким прозвище. Второе, ты мне надоел — убирайся.  
Саске вернулся к отчету, надеясь, что Конохамару свалит. Но сегодня был явно не его день. Дверь резко распахнулась, впуская в кабинет толпу шиноби и куноичи. Сакура, Ино, Шикамару, Чоджи, Киба, Моэги и еще парочка неизвестных Саске людей бесцеремонно оккупировали его кабинет.  
— Саске! — стукнула Сакура кулаком по столу. — Где Наруто?  
В последнее время отношения Сакуры и Саске так испортились, что они уже даже разговаривать нормально не могли. Саске старался избегать ее всякими способами, так как при встрече она непременно устраивала скандалы и ссоры. Он понимал, что сильно ее обидел, но и она мстила ему наихудшим из вариантов — бабскими истериками, воплями и обвинениями во всех грехах. И вот снова, дай ей лишь повод.  
Шикамару выступил вперед, загородив Сакуру.  
— Саске, через два часа встреча с дайме стран альянса и их представителями. Наруто выступил инициатором этой встречи, а теперь куда-то пропал. Политика — сука изменчивая, и пропажа хокаге обязательно обидит кого-то из высокородных.  
— Так трудно найти человека в нашей деревушке? — спросил Саске.  
— Его чакра нигде не улавливается, как и его запах. Мы проверили все места, где любит бывать Наруто, все уголочки — тщетно.  
— Он не вернулся ночью домой, — тихо добавила Ино, а потом посмотрела на Саске. — Он же был у тебя?  
— Он ушел около одиннадцати, — ответил Саске.  
— Послушай, ты знаешь его лучше всех нас, — сказал Шикамару, на что в кресле фыркнул Конохамару. — Где он может быть?  
Саске закрыл глаза и принялся тереть пальцами виски. От этого придурошного хокаге одни проблемы.  
— К казекаге поехал?  
— Нет. Гаара в Конохе.  
«Ну, конечно, где же еще ему быть», — подумал Саске, но промолчал.  
— Долина Завершения?  
— Там тоже проверили.  
Саске открыл глаза и обвел взглядом собравшихся.  
— Я не знаю тогда. Вопреки расхожему мнению, мы с ним не так близки.  
Шикамару помотал головою:  
— Нет, ты точно знаешь. Самое абсурдное, самое невероятное место. Это же Наруто, он мог сорваться и убежать в любую точку на планете. Подумай. Его нужно вернуть.  
— Вот именно, что этот болван мог пойти куда угодно, в любое место, где вкусно кормят и есть мягкая постель.  
Внезапно Саске замолчал. «Постель, еда. Он может быть только там или я плохо его знаю».  
— Я с тобою, — прорвался в его мысли голос Шикамару. Саске кивнул, поднялся, взял катану и направился к двери.  
— Бежать будем очень быстро.  
— Я тоже с вами, — встряла Сакура.  
— Нет, идем только я и Шикамару! — отрезал Саске. Никто ему перечить не стал.

***

Скорость Саске была такой огромной, что Шикамару приходилось расходовать чудовищный запас чакры, чтобы не отставать. Гонка длилась не более двадцать минут, но этого хватило, чтобы Шикамару устало плюхнулся на землю, хватая ртом воздух.  
— Канцелярская работа тебе явно вредит, — отметил Саске.  
Отдышавшись, Шикамару огляделся вокруг — большой ухоженный сад, в центре которого возвышался белый дом. Саске подошел к двери и легонько постучал. Послышался стук каблучков, и вскоре девушка в костюме горничной впустила их внутрь. Шикамару сообразил, куда его привел Саске, но мудро помалкивал. Навстречу им, улыбаясь, спешила красивая женщина неопределенного возраста в пышном платье с вычурной прической.  
— Молодой господин, — слегка поклонилась она Саске.  
Саске кивнул в ответ.  
— Где он?  
— Красная комната, — сказала женщина. Саске усмехнулся в ответ:  
— Ну да. Где же еще.  
Красной комнатой оказалась просторная спальня с тяжелыми шторами на окнах, в центре громоздилась огромная кровать, на которой смело могли поместиться шестеро. Саске уверенно направился к кровати. Ложе любви, как определил его про себя Шикамару, просто прогибалось от обилия тел на нем. Он насчитал четыре полуобнаженные девушки. Саске скинул пару подушек, и золотистые волосы хокаге заблестели при свете свечей. Шикамару стало немного завидно, что Учиха знает такие подробности о Наруто. Он полдня ломал голову, где тот может быть, а Саске хватило пару минут, чтобы отгадать. Одна из девушек открыла глаза — вмиг оценив обстановку, распихала других девушек, и они грациозной стаей выпорхнули из спальни.  
— Саске, сволочь, испоганил мне такой сон. Мне снилось, что я попал в страну рамена, — пробубнил Наруто в подушку.  
— Я думал, что когда мужчина спит с четырьмя голыми девушками, сниться ему явно кое-что другое, — ответил Саске.  
Наруто резко развернулся и уставился на друга распахнутыми глазами.  
— Где голые девушки?!  
— Ушли уже, — ответил Саске.  
Наруто поглазел еще с минуту на Саске, а потом перевел взгляд и улыбнулся молчавшему все это время Шикамару.  
— У тебя уже вошло в привычку вытаскивать меня из постели, — сказал он.  
— Для хокаге, нагло покинувшего деревню, ты непозволительно беспечен, — ответил Шикамару.  
— Вот обязательно надо быть таким занудой, — нахмурился Наруто.  
— Думаешь, я от этого в восторге? Бегать за тобой, таскать тебя на всякие мероприятия, упрашивать как дитя малое! Чего я вообще все это делаю? — взорвался Шикамару.  
Он устыдился своего всплеска эмоций и отошел к бару, чтобы взять что-то выпить. Нервы ему нужно было успокоить. С Наруто всегда так — словно по оголенным проводам ходишь.  
— Прости меня, — услышал он сзади. Наруто уткнулся лбом ему в спину и прошептал:  
— Я буду тебе слушать, обещаю. Глупый я просто очень. Прости.  
Шикамару ощутил дыхание Наруто, а также колючий холодный взгляд Саске, направленный ему в затылок. Допив вино, он обернулся.  
— Хокаге-сама, собирайся быстренько, через два часа встреча с послами и дайме.  
Его голос потеплел, и Наруто счастливо улыбнулся в ответ и кивнул.  
— Сейчас буду готов, — с этими словами он стремглав бросился в ванную.  
Шикамару было неловко перед Саске. Он его и так недолюбливал, а тут показал такую слабость. Тот, конечно, скорее всего ничего говорить не будет, но сам факт, что он знает, раздражал сильнее любого невежественного генина.  
Наруто вскоре вернулся, благоухающий и в чистой одежде. И шиноби поспешили в Коноху.

***

Вечером Саске разбирал отчеты. Экзамены в самом разгаре, в городе тысячи гостей, а какой-то болван обкрадывает прибывших.  
— Этот парень — псих! — вскрикнул Суйгетцу, он и Дзюго занимались всеми этими кражами. — Зачем ему эти старые кинжалы?  
— Он явно преследуют какую-то цель, — закивал головой Дзюго.  
— Я тоже так думаю, — добавил Саске. — Между этими кинжалами есть связь. Может, оно из одной коллекции или принадлежало клану вора. И я не уверен, что это мужчина. Никаких следов мы не нашли.  
Суйгетцу скривился. Он любил женщин и даже, по-своему, уважал, но считал, что природа обделила их гениальностью, присущей мужчинам.  
— Мы уже пойдем, — сказал Дзюго, закончив сортировать фотографии оружия.  
Саске кивнул.  
— Уходите. Я еще немного посижу. Мне тут этот с рубинами не дает спокойствия. Я его точно где-то видел.  
— Заведи себе подружку, Саске. Работа в постели не согреет, — хмыкнул Суйгетцу, натягивая куртку.  
— Зачем? У него же есть персональный хокаге, — буднично отозвался Дзюго.  
Сумка выпала из рук Суйгетцу:  
— Ядрен-батон, ну ты и сказал. Ты шутишь или серьезно? Я ничего не пойму с этой рожей.  
— Убирайтесь уже, — сказал Саске.  
Когда за шиноби закрылась дверь, Саске откинулся в кресле и задумался. Если уже и Дзюго такое говорит.  
— Мне нужна девушка, — сказал пустой комнате Саске.  
Конечно, к серьезным отношениям он не стремился, но даже секса нормального у него давно не было. В последние дни он только и делал, что искал воришку. А той сволочи все удавалось водить его за нос.  
— Подумаем об этом завтра, — мудро решил Саке. Выходя из полиции, он заметил свет в отделе канцелярии и решил туда заглянуть.  
За столом сидела молодая девушка и читала какой-то свиток. Мира, вспомнил Саске, не раз пыталась добиться от него внимания.  
— Привет, — улыбнулся Саске. — Ты еще долго?  
Мира подняла на него глаза и покраснела.  
— Нет. А ты уже уходишь?  
Саске кивнул.  
— Если ты голодна, предлагаю сходить в кафе «Белый жеребец». Хотя уже поздно, но они работают и ночью.  
У нее появилось такое комичное выражении лица, что Саске стоило труда, чтобы не рассмеяться. Но он был уверен — сегодняшнюю ночь он проведет не один.

***

Она выкрикивала его имя, царапала ему спину, а он думал лишь о том кинжале с рубином, а еще время от времени улавливал знакомую энергию.  
Когда все было закончено, Мира завернулась в одеяло и закрыла глаза. Саске же встал с постели, натянул штаны и вышел на улицу. Обогнул дом и опустился на камень под старой вишней.  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил Саске.  
Наруто повернул к нему лицо и его глаза хищника сверкнули во тьме.  
— Меня Ино выгнала.  
— Вы же вроде не живете вместе.  
Наруто мотнул головой, взлохматил и без того непослушные волосы и вздохнул:  
— Я собирался пожить у тебя недолго, но смотрю, неудачное я выбрал время.  
Саске поднялся, схватил Наруто за руку и потащил в дом.  
— Пошли. Какао сделаю.  
— Ты самый лучший друг на свете, — улыбнулся Наруто.

***

Наруто все еще грустил, а Саске так надеялся, что какао поможет.  
— Найдешь себе другую девушку, — попытался успокоить его Саске, но встретив раздраженный взгляд, понял, что сглупил.  
— Я хочу эту, — сказал Наруто. — Хотя она и требует невозможного.  
— Из-за чего состоялась ссора на этот раз?  
— Она спросила, где я был, и я рассказал. Ей не понравилось.  
Саске закатил глаза. Болван! Какой же ты болван, Наруто!  
Наруто спросил:  
— Небось, думаешь, какой я болван.  
Саске мягко рассмеялся.  
— Честное слово, тебя сложно не любить.  
Наруто удивленно распахнул глаза, а потом счастливо улыбнулся и уткнулся носом в чашку.  
Внезапно на кухню вошла обнаженная Мира, но при виде Наруто ойкнула и скрылась из виду. Он вытянул шею, чтобы проследить за ней, но Саске дернул его за рукав, и он нехотя повернул голову назад.  
— Я хотел рассмотреть ее грудь. Она просто обалденная, — сверкнул глазами Наруто.  
Вскоре Мира снова появилась на кухне, уже полностью одетая и с собранными волосами. Она учтиво поклонилась Наруто, сказав:  
— Простите меня, хокаге-сама, я не знала, что вы здесь.  
Наруто широко улыбнулся:  
— Не стоит извиняться. Я сам виноват, впал в оцепенение перед такой красотой, — Наруто подмигнул Саске, так как девушка на него не смотрела, опустив глаза донизу.  
— Я провожу, — сказал Саске.  
— Эй, придурок, она не сказала, что собирается уходить! — воскликнул Наруто.  
— Мне правда пора, — сказала Мира.  
Саске взлохматил волосы Наруто, схватил плащ и повел Миру домой.

***

Когда Саске вернулся, Наруто на кухне не было. Обнаружился он в спальне, вольготно развалившись на кровати хозяина дома. Саске накинул на него покрывало, открыл окно, впуская прохладный свежий воздух, после отправился в ванную. Смывая с себя запахи и пот чужого тела, он снова и снова прокручивал в голове фотографию кинжала. Память дразнила его, подкидывая образы, но очень блеклые и неразборчивые.  
Когда Саске вышел из душа, в дверь осторожно постучали. Открыв ее, Саске встретился с сонными темно-синими глазами.  
— Мне нужно почистить зубы и пижама, — пробормотал Наруто.  
Саске кивнул, достал из ящика пижаму и кинул ее Наруто.  
— Твоя зубная щетка знаешь где. Еще раз повторяю — она оранжевая.  
Наруто кивнул, на мгновение сжав его руку.  
Саске забрался в постель, слушая как шумит в ванной вода. Он надеялся, что Наруто не разгромит ему дом в первую же ночь.  
Засыпая, он почувствовал, как Наруто забрался к нему на кровать.  
— У меня в доме полно мест, где ты можешь спать, — пробурчал Саске с закрытыми глазами.  
— Я хочу здесь, — теплое дыхание мазнуло затылок, вмиг запустив череду мурашек по спине.  
Саске вздохнул, но ничего не сказал.  
— Саске, ты самый лучший на свете.  
— С этим сложно спорить.  
Наруто прыснул в подушку, пробормотав «Придурок». Но вскоре оба стали засыпать, и где-то на граница сна и яви, Саске услышал:  
— Ино спросила у меня: есть ли в моей жизни человек, который важнее тебя, Саске. Я не ответил.  
Саске повернулся, глаза Наруто были закрыты, но спал ли он, определить было трудно. Его дыхание было глубоким, и Саске подумал, что он уснул. Когда внезапно его глаза распахнулись и он сказал:  
— Такого нет. 


	8. Хокаге и преступление

Он был одет во все черное, только глаза хищно поблескивали в прорезах маски. Он прижимал украденный кинжал к груди и время от времени оглядывался назад. Четыре человека и огромный пес преследовали его. Он бежал так быстро, словно за спиной у него были крылья, но преследователи не переживали — в многолюдном городе сложно воспользоваться данным преимуществом. Вор свернул за угол и остановился, надо что-то придумать, скоро явится сам Учиха, и тогда ему точно не скрыться. Только он попытался сложить печати, как сверху на него спрыгнул Киба на своем псе, а с земли поднялся рой жуков. Проигрывать вор не собирался.  
Когда Суйгетцу выскочил из-за угла, бой был в самом разгаре. Но самое удивительное было то, что вор выигрывал. Киба и Шино никак не могли к нему подступиться, а их дальние атаки он с легкостью отбивал. Суйгетцу хмыкнул:  
— Пф. Конохская молодежь. Ни на что не годится.  
Но вскоре вор стер усмешку с лица Суйгетцу.

***

Саске ликовал от того, что они наконец-то поймают зазнавшегося воришку. Ему сообщили о преследовании, когда он сидел у хокаге. Ни медля ни секунды, Саске выскочил на улицу через окно.  
— Может он на каких таблетках? — спросил Наруто у Моэги, но та лишь покачала головой.  
— Никогда его не понимала.

***

Саске вскочил на крышу и огляделся: внизу его люди отбивались от преступника. А он надеялся, что они уже скрутили его.  
— Хокаге им сильно много платит, — сказал Саске.  
Он собрался спуститься, но внезапно застыл. Что-то здесь было не так. Саске активировал шаринган — так и есть — это клон, чертовски хороший клон.  
— Не может быть, — прошептал Саске. Он молниеносной стрелой спикировал вниз, в самую гущу боя. Но вор почувствовал его и, оттолкнувшись от Шино, завис на соседней крыше. Саске рванулся за ним, отмечая, что преступник начал быстро складывать печати, чтобы развеять технику.  
За секунду до исчезновения клона, Саске оказался рядом и выхватил взглядом жгучую синеву глаз.

***

Моэги, подававшая хокаге бумаги и тайком любовавшаяся золотом его волос, испугано отпрянула, когда его лицо внезапно побелело, и он подскочил с кресла, красочно матерясь.  
— Я покойник, — пролепетал он.  
Он покружил немного по комнате, лихорадочно дергая себя за волосы. Потом внезапно остановился около Моэги, сжал ее плечи и, заглядывая в глаза, сказал:  
— Передай бабульке, что я старался, честно старался стать хорошим хокаге. И попроси прощения у Шикамару. И вообще, Моэги, помолись за меня!  
После он исщез.

***

Ярость Саске разнесла двери на тысячу щепок, стоило ему оказать у порога кабинета хокаге. Саске особо и не надеялся найти его тут.  
— Где он? — прорычал он.  
Моэги замотала головою. Страх перед горящими глазами парализовал ее. Саске резко развернулся, от чего полы его плаща взметнулись вверх, и покинул кабинет.

***

Сакура с удивлением смотрела на Наруто, что минуту назад ворвался в ее кабинет, выпроводив из комнаты больного (при этом успев дать ему своей чакры), а теперь метался взад-вперед и что-то бормотал.  
Сакура медленно стянула перчатки и дернула Наруто за рукав.  
— Наруто! — крикнула она. — Что с тобой?  
Он несколько секунд разглядывал ее лицо, а потом сказал:  
— Сакура, я давно хотел сказать тебе, что.  
Договорить он не успел — дверь резко распахнулась, и Саске вошел внутрь. Наруто тотчас ступил за спину Сакуры. Выглядело это странно: словно лев спрятался за щенком.  
— Наруто, — произнес Саске обманчиво ласковым голосом.  
Наруто вцепился в плечи Сакуры.  
— Хорошо выглядишь, Саске.  
— С каких это пор тебя интересует мой внешний вид? — изогнул бровь Саске.  
Взгляд Наруто хаотично метался по комнате, он искал выход, но персональное возмездие усмехалось ему устами Саске.  
— Наруто, — начал Саске, медленно подступая. Сакура, зачарованная его красотою, замерла. Его можно ненавидеть, презирать, но отрицать притяжение к нему — невозможно.  
— Сегодня утром. — продолжал Саске.  
Саске был умен и дальновиден, но он никогда не мог предсказать, что в следующую минуту выкинет Наруто. Да и никто не мог. Сам Наруто порою диву давался от собственных решений и поступков.  
— Сакура-чан, а Саске говорил, что твои груди похожи на высушенный инжир.  
Саске побледнел, вся его игривая снисходительность разбилась вдребезги. Сакура вперила в него злобный взгляд.  
— Саске? — процедила она.  
Наруто лучезарно скалился за ее спиной, подмигивая Саске.  
— Сакура, если это тебя обижает, то я, конечно, извинюсь. Я просто высказал свое мнение в приватной беседе, — последние слова он выделил, глядя на Наруто. Тот, смутившись, опустил взгляд. Да, он поступил нечестно. Но на кону была жизнь хокаге.  
— То есть ты так думаешь о моих грудях? — вспыхнула Сакура.  
— Я приукрасил разумеется, но не врал, — сказал Саске. Сакура резко обернулась к Наруто Он испугался и быстро проговорил:  
— Мне нравятся твои груди, Сакура-чан. Они маленькие и аккуратные, и вообще инжир — вкусный.  
Сакура заскрежетала зубами.  
— Последний вопрос, хокаге-сама. А где это вы видели мою грудь?  
Наруто покраснел, впрочем Саске тоже.  
— Это было. это. — промямлил Наруто, и тут Саске стало очевидно — они не выберутся без потерь.  
— Наруто, тебе известно, что такое ректальный осмотр простаты? — спросила Сакура.  
Наруто захлопал глазами — было ясно, что он никогда о таком не слышал. Но когда Сакура натянула перчатки и хрустнула костяшками пальцев, он мгновенно переместился за спину Саске.  
— Пора сваливать, — прошептал Наруто на ухо Саске. Схватив того за руку, он быстро сложил печати — и спустя секунду друзья оказались в лесу, где когда-то Какаши тренировал их.  
Наруто упал на землю, нервно смеясь.  
— Сакура-чан такая страшная бывает.  
— Зачем ты это сделал, Наруто? — Саске лежал на траве и расслабленно вертел в руках травинку.  
— Я не знаю. Просто вспомнилось, и я решил, что это лучший способ отвлечь твое внимание.  
— То, что ты идиот — это я знал всегда. Зачем ты крал те кинжалы?  
— А. Это, — выдохнул Наруто. Саске почувствовал, как он отодвинулся от него.  
«Трусливый котенок», — хмыкнул Саске.  
— Вовсе я не трушу, — Наруто словно прочел его мысли. — Я вообще ничего не крал. Я забирал у воров.  
— Да ну?  
— Правда. Кинжалы не принадлежат им. Они из древней коллекции, — Наруто склонился над лежащим Саске, заглядывая тому в глаза. — Они принадлежат Учиха.  
Саске недоверчиво прищурился.  
— Учиха больше нет. Зачем нужны эти старые железки?  
— Не говори так. Есть ты. И вообще я думал, что тебе понравится.  
Саске закрыл глаза.  
— Я в восторге, что две недели гонялся за идиотом-воришкой, который оказался хокаге.  
Наруто рассмеялся.  
— Но ты даже не догадывался.  
Саске лениво улыбнулся, а потом схватил Наруто за полы плаща и дернул вниз. Миллиметры разделяли их — Саске вглядывался в потемневшие глаза друга, впервые заметив золотистые крапинки в правом глазу. Он вспомнил ту роковую ночь в Долине Завершения, когда они были детьми, но делили боль взрослых. Наруто не помнит, но тогда они точно также застыли. Только Саске возвышался над ним, и шел дождь.  
— У тебя такие синие глаза, — тихо сказал Саске. Он увидел, как зрачки Наруто слегка расширились, а потом он улыбнулся.  
— Что это вы делаете? — врезался в тишину женский голос.  
Саске закрыл глаза и отпустил Наруто, тот резко выпрямился.  
— Ино, — пролепетал Наруто.  
— Вы, — прорычала Ино. — Впрочем, я не удивлена. Вы, оба, обидели Сакуру. Она плачет и молчит — пошли и извинились перед нею.  
Наруто вскочил на ноги.  
— Где она?  
— У озера, около старой вишни.  
— Саске! — крикнул Наруто. — Бежим!  
Саске лишь махнул рукой. Но Наруто спорить не стал. Сакура плачет — он ненавидел это больше всего.  
Ино проводила Наруто взглядом, пока он не исчез из виду, а потом подошла к Саске и села рядом.  
— Уверена, что это ты ее обидел. Она никогда не станет плакать из-за того, что мог ляпнуть Наруто.  
— Ты имеешь право думать, все что хочешь, — сказал Саске, не открывая глаз.  
— У Сакуры хоть когда-нибудь будет шанс с тобой?  
— Не знаю, — тихое в ответ.  
— А у меня? Я красивее Сакуры, — нервно хохотнула Ино.  
— Мне не нравятся светлые волосы, — отчеканил Саске.  
— С каких это пор? — ощетинилась Ино.  
— С тех самых, как я увидел извращенное дзютсу Наруто.  
Ино засмеялась.  
— Хоть кому-то оно не нравится, — сказал она.  
— Ты не так поняла. Любовь делает Учиха очень слабыми, она убивает нас, медленно разрушая, — сказал Саске, словно сам себе.  
Он поднялся, стряхнул с одежды травинки и ушел. Ино прижала колени к груди и обхватила их руками. Она всегда будет восхищаться Саске, ее тело всегда будет отзываться на его голос, глаза, но ее сердце и душа теперь принадлежат другому человеку.

***

Саске нашел их под деревом. Сакура вытирала лицо рукавом, а Наруто что-то тихо говорил ей.  
— Прости меня, Сакура, — сказал Саске.  
— Тебе не за что извиняться. Ты же не лгал. Я всегда была уродиной. Думала, когда вырасту, что-то изменится.  
— Ты самая красивая, Сакура-чан! — вскрикнул Наруто.  
— Сакура, — Саске присел рядом. — Красота не определяется размером груди.  
— Но тебе нравятся большие груди. И Наруто. Всем, — всхлипнула Сакура.  
— Мне нравишься ты, Сакура! — крикнул Наруто. — Всегда нравилась. И многим парням ты нравишься. Ты красивая, умная, добрая, сильная. Какая разница, что там с твоей грудью. Извращенный отшельник всегда говорил, что женщины — самые прекрасные существа на свете, и лишь они сами в этом сомневаются!  
Сакура улыбнулась. Вспыльчивость и страстность Наруто с годами не тускнела, она любила его за это. И за эту улыбку, и за эти золотистые волосы. Она схватила обоих ребят за руки. Ее мальчики, подумала она. Никто не оспорит это. А затем Саске подмигнул Наруто, и оба синхронно наклонились и поцеловали ее.  
Сакура расплакалась. В этот раз от переполнявшей ее нежности и счастья. 


	9. Миссия ранга S: поцеловать хокаге!

Саске открыл глаза. Лицо пылало, а сердце колотилось, словно пыталось сбежать. Он все еще не мог поверить, что ему такое приснилось.  
— Чертов Наруто, — пробурчал Саске.  
Он поднялся с постели, прошел в ванную, плеснул в лицо холодной воды, а после вернулся обратно. Стояла глухая ночь. Саске закрыл глаза. К утру я все забуду, подумал он.  
Когда в окнах забрезжил рассвет, Саске уже был на ногах. Восьмую ночь подряд он не мог нормально выспаться из-за дурацкого сна. Он бы подумал на чье-то гендзюцу. Но не нашлось еще такого смельчака, который смог бы одурачить Учиха Саске.  
Сперва он просто игнорировал эту проблему. Присниться может что угодно. Но, когда сны не прекратились и неделю спустя, он задумался: может, ему нужна помощь?  
Первой мыслью было обратиться к Сакуре, но Саске сразу отбросил эту идею, как абсолютно безнадежную. Не хватало еще Сакуре знать, что ему снится. К тому же она может все разболтать Наруто, а уж тот его в покое ни за что не оставит. Потом он подумал о том, чтобы поговорить с Какаши, но чрезмерная скрытая извращенность бывшего учителя напрягала. Он может все не так понять. В итоге Саске решил навестить Орочимару. Тот жил на окраине города в большом просторном доме с розами в саду.  
— Орочимару, — позвал Саске, войдя в дом.  
— Ты поднялся в такую рань, чтобы поздороваться с учителем? — сказал Орочимару, показавшись на лестнице.  
— Я пришел поговорить. У меня проблемы со сном.  
Орочимару провел Саске на кухню, сделал чай и уселся напротив, сложив руки перед собою.  
— Это началось неделю назад. Мне снится один и тот же сон. Я хочу от него избавиться.  
— Ты плохо спишь из-за него?  
— Да.  
— О чем твой сон, Саске?  
Саске замолчал, обдумывая ответ. Он был готов к тому, что Орочимару спросит, но рассказывать все не собирался.  
— Что-то наподобие эротического сна, — ответил Саске.  
Орочимару внимательно разглядывал своего ученика, отмечая едва заметный румянец на щеках. «Интересно», — подумал он.  
— Тебе неприятен этот сон?  
— Да нет. Просто из-за него я не могу спать. Только засну — и вижу это снова и снова.  
— Ты часто занимаешься сексом?  
— Как получается.  
— Ты хочешь этого человека, что тебе снится?  
— Нет, не думаю, — сразу ответил Саске. — Орочимару, не проводи анализ моей психики, а подскажи, как сделать, чтобы это мне не снилось.  
Орочимару улыбнулся нетерпению Саске.  
— Лучше всего сделать сон реальностью. Раз организм намекает тебе, нужно его слушать.  
— Это невозможно, — процедил Саске.  
— Тебе что мертвец снится? Твой брат?  
Саске аж побелел от злости.  
— Ты больной?! — заорал он. — Извращенец хренов! Чего я вообще сюда приперся?!  
Вскочив со стула, едва не опрокинув чашку с чаем, Саске вылетел из комнаты.

***

«Одни психи и идиоты меня окружают» — подумал Саске, быстро шагая от Орочимару. Есть только одно место, где нет идиотов, но могут быть ответы. Городская библиотека.  
Почитав «умных» книжек, Саске выписал несколько решений для своей проблемы. Правда, зная, что эти книги постоянно читает Сай, на позитивный результат особо не рассчитывал.  
 **Решение № 1.** Тело просит ласки.  
Вот с этого Саске и решил начать. Оно показалось ему наиболее разумным и логичным.  
Массаж, горячие источники, красивая женщина, перечислял он в уме, шагая на работу.  
В кабинете его ждал Суйгетцу.  
— Как хорошо, что ты пришел! — воскликнул он.  
Саске кивнул, садясь за свой стол.  
— Чего тебе?  
— Как ты близок с Наруто?  
Саске удалось сохранить невозмутимое лицо, хотя сердце все же забилось быстрее. Нет, Суйгетцу слишком туп, он не может знать.  
— Хокаге-сама, — поправил Саске. Он терпеть не мог, когда остальные начинали говорить о Наруто, как о мальчишке с улицы, а не главе деревни.  
— Да-да, хокаге-сама, — махнул рукой Суйгетцу. — Просто хочу знать, как сильно ты можешь на него повлиять, чтобы я смог кое-что у него попросить.  
— Я не собираюсь ничего подобного делать.  
— Он же твой лучший друг, — возразил Суйгетцу. — Я ничего плохого предлагать не стану.  
— Зная тебя, я что-то сильно сомневаюсь.  
— Ой, да ладно. Мы столько лет знакомы, — сказал Суйгетцу, развалившись в кресле.  
Саске вздохнул. И кто сказал, что друзья — это благословение небес?  
— Саске, ты когда-нибудь спал с Карин?  
— Ками-сама миловал.  
Суйгетцу захохотал.  
— Иногда, ты реально смешные вещи говоришь. Но дело в том, что Карин — это самая горячая штучка. Ни с кем у меня не было такого секса.  
— Избавь меня от подробностей.  
— До тебя еще не дошло? Я тут недавно узнал, что Карин из клана Узумаки. Прикинь?  
— И что?  
— Ай, Саске. Чего ты тупишь! Я хочу уговорить Наруто, то есть хокаге, на секс.  
Хорошо, что рядом не было острых предметов. Саске отчаянно захотелось что-то бросить в Суйгетцу. Просто так, без каких-либо причин. Но он все еще оставался Учиха, поэтому вежливо спросил:  
— Прости, что?  
— Я решил поэкспериментировать. А Наруто такой интересный. Ну, не знаю. Ты его глаза видел?  
«Тысячу раз», — хотелось ответить Саске, но он промолчал.  
— К тому же, если он хотя бы наполовину такой же Узумаки, как Карин, то я уже.  
— Заткнись! — прервал его Саске. — Я не собираюсь выслушивать весь этот бред.  
— Ревнуешь?  
— Убирайся! — рявкнул Саске. Он и так достаточно терпел.  
Суйгетцу пожал плечами, поправил плащ и ушел.  
— Не выспался, что ли? — пробормотал он на выходе.  
Саске не просто был зол, он был взбешен настолько, что даже забыл о своем дурацком сне и желании предать тело ласке. Он схватил катану и выскочил на улицу. На тренировочной площадке он нашел с десяток генинов, что отрабатывали базовые техники, а также Кибу и Хинату, что присматривали за своими учениками. Саске тотчас вызвал их на бой. Выплеснув ярость в драке, Саске успокоился. Во-первых, у Суйгетцу все равно ничего не получится, а во-вторых, какая ему вообще разница. Его это нисколечко не волнует. И не важно, что ему снится ночами.  
Вспомнив про свой план, Саске отправился на горячие источники. Он с час нежился в горячей воде, а потом имел удивительный массаж от красивой юной девушки, с которой они провели приятный вечер после.  
Ложась ночью в постель, когда каждая клеточка тела ныла от приятной истомы, Саске надеялся, что сегодня он будет спать отлично.

***

_Наруто склонился над ним, щекоча шею своим дыханием.  
— Саске, — протянул он.  
Саске повернул голову. В глазах Наруто сверкали искорки веселья и легкого возбуждения… _  
— Твою мать! — выкрикнул Саске и проснулся. В комнате он находился один. Чертов Наруто снова не дает ему спать. Он постоянно снился ему. Иногда просто заигрывал с ним, иногда целовал или касался его. Тело будто кричало ему: сделай это, но разум всеми силами опирался. В итоге он просыпался, ворочался и не мог уснуть, глядя в темноту. В книжках писали, что это недостаток ласки и секса. Тело жаждет наслаждения, вот и снится всякая хрень. Но почему это Наруто? Саске не отрицал физическую привлекательность Наруто. Но никогда не думал о нем так. Да у него вообще никаких интимных фантазий не было. Он всегда думал лишь о силе, тренировках. Он давно разучился мечтать. И вот теперь, когда возраст подростка Саске благополучно перерос, началась подобная оказия.  
Едва рассвело, а Саске уже стоял у кабинета хокаге. Он открыл дверь и вошел внутрь. Наруто дрых, укрытый кучей бумажек. Саске сбросил бумаги на пол и уселся напротив. Наруто вмиг проснулся, щурясь от света.  
— Саске, — зевнул он. — Дай мне поспать.  
Саске молча смотрел. Хотел разобраться в себе. Наруто такой же как всегда. Так в чем дело?  
— Блин, не могу спать, когда ты так глазеешь, — простонал Наруто, поднимаясь.  
Он ушел в ванную, правда, скоро оттуда выскочил, трясясь от холода.  
— Когда настроят горячую воду?  
— Ее специально отключили, чтобы Цунаде могла быстро отрезветь по утрам, — ответил Саске.  
Наруто улыбнулся, посмотрел на Саске, будто что-то прикидывал, а потом сказал:  
— Встань.  
Саске повиновался. Наруто тут же подскочил к нему, засовывая холодные руки под жилетку и прижимаясь всем телом. Саске замер.  
— Хорошо. Ты теплый, — прошептал Наруто.  
— Хокаге-сама, — в кабинет вошла Моэги, хмуря брови.  
Наруто прошептал на ухо:  
— Пришла моя погибель.  
Саске улыбнулся. Миниатюрная девушка гоняла хокаге, что щенка. Наруто оторвался от Саске, поклонился Моэги и сказал:  
— Я готов к работе и обороне.  
Саске решил уйти. Он все равно не знал, чего приходил. Безопаснее держаться от Наруто подальше.

***

В обед заявился Суйгетцу с жалобами на хокаге.  
— Он вообще намеков не понимает,  
Саске только поднял бровь: игнорировать Суйгетцу тоже входило в план.  
— Я расспросил Шикамару. Так он мне сказал, что если я полезу к хокаге с подобным предложением, то он лично кастрирует меня. Ты прикинь?  
«Выписать Шикамару премию», — улыбнулся про себя Саске.  
— Саске, что мне делать?  
— Забудь об этом.  
Суйгетцу кивнул, но Саске был уверен, что так легко тот не сдастся. Оставалось надеяться, что у Наруто хватит ума не делать глупостей.  
За работой день пробежал быстро, но когда Саске возвращался поздно вечером домой, то ноги сами понесли его к башне хокаге. В окнах было темно: скорее всего, Наруто уже ушел.  
— Ну и ладно. Так даже лучше.  
Внезапно какое-то мерцание привлекло внимание Саске. Он тотчас взобрался по стене и тихо проник в кабинет. Небольшой свет мигал из ванной комнаты. Кто-то, сидя на полу, жег бумаги, а пепел сбрасывал в унитаз. Саске приблизился, активируя шаринган. От увиденного лукавая улыбка появилась на его лице.  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он шепотом.  
Наруто резко дернулся, горящий листок упал из рук ему на колени. Он быстро потушил его, и лишь потом обернулся.  
— Саске?  
Саске поднял листочек, который Наруто не успел спалить. «Отчет о миссии в стране чая. Автор — Киба Инузука».  
— Не говори никому, — сразу же взмолился Наруто, схватив Саске за руку.  
— Не говорить, что хокаге наглым образом уничтожает бумаги, чтобы ему не пришлось их читать?  
— Ты просто не представляешь, сколько она мне их подсовывает. Я даже в туалете не могу спрятаться.  
Саске даже немного стало жалко его. Но совсем немного.  
— Ты идиот. Это твоя работа. Также, это преступление — уничтожение архивных документов.  
— Саске, пожалуйста. Не будь таким злюкой. Я сделаю все, что попросишь, — взмолился Наруто.  
— Все?  
— Ага.  
«Поцелуй меня» едва не вырвалось у Саске, но он сдержался. Он годами наращивал свою броню изо льда.  
Саске собрал оставшиеся бумаги, отнес их на стол, затем вернулся и сказал:  
— Тебе пора домой, Наруто.  
Тот вздохнул, но поднялся и вышел вслед за Саске.  
— Саске, я тут хотел спросить, — Наруто не умел долго пребывать в унынии. —  Что с Суйгетцу?  
— А что с ним?  
— Он стал так странно на меня смотреть. Конфеты принес.  
— Выказывает свое уважение лидеру деревни?  
— Ага, так я и поверил, — улыбнулся Наруто. — В твоей полиции никто мне его не выказывает.  
— Тебя это огорчает?  
— Наверное.  
— Прикажу им уважать хокаге.  
Наруто рассмеялся, а Саске внезапно остановился. Была глубокая ночь, ни одного человека на улице.  
— Наруто, а тебя снятся эротические сны?  
— А? Конечно, — ответил Наруто.  
— Они странные?  
— Обычные. А чего ты спрашиваешь?  
— Не важно.  
— Как знаешь. Ты у меня сегодня заночуешь? Ино уехала к родственникам. Их у нее так много, что я иногда завидую. У меня-то никого нет. Кроме тебя, — сказал Наруто с легкой грустью в голосе.  
— У меня тоже никого нет, — ответил Саске, задумавшись. Кажется, он нашел ответ. Он всегда один, близких друзей не заводит, отношений с девушками избегает. Вот его мозг и выдает ему самого близкого человека. Просто больше никого нет в его подсознании. Саске даже улыбнулся. Все так просто.  
— Спокойной ночи, Наруто.  
Саске развернулся и умчался в сторону своего дома. Наруто несколько секунд смотрел ему вслед.  
— Определенно с той полицией что-то не так. Надо навести справки, — подумал он, а после зашагал домой, надеясь, что Саске не сдаст его Моэги и Сакуре.

***

Саске ворвался в кабинет Наруто на следующий день, испуская лучи ненависти.  
— Уйди! — приказал он Моэги. Но девушке не нужно было ничего говорить. Она, едва завидев злющего Учиху, стремглав бросилась из кабинета.  
Наруто удивленно распахнул глаза.  
— Ты что не выспался?  
Саске только зарычал в ответ. Подскочил к столу, за которым сидел Наруто, наклонился, схватил его за воротник рубашки и дернул на себя.  
— Как же я тебя ненавижу, — прорычал он в губы Наруто, перед тем как поцеловал его. 


	10. Хокаге - свет Конохи

Когда Карин ворвалась в кабинет хокаге, то Шикамару едва не свалился с кресла, в котором так сладко спал. Эта женщина ему не нравилась, впрочем, как и большинство в Конохе. Она подошла к хокаге и выгрузила ему на стол стопку бумажек.  
— Саске передал. Отчеты о происшествиях за последнюю неделю, — улыбнулась она.  
Наруто вздохнул и откинулся в кресле.  
— Надоели эти отчеты. Почему Саске так много их пишет и таким мелким почерком? Сидишь потом и вчитываешься в них полночи.  
— Саске — страшный педант, — хмыкнула Карин. Она подошла к Наруто, встала сзади и принялась перебирать его волосы обеими руками. Наруто закрыл глаза и расслабился.  
— Тебе нужно завести себе девушку, — со всей строгостью сказала Карин.  
— Так у меня есть. Ино! Ты что забыла?  
Карин только покрутила головой, но Наруто этого не заметил. Зато прекрасно видел Шикамару.  
— Тебе не пора вернуться к своему драгоценному начальнику? — спросил Шикамару.  
— Саске на обеде, — ответила Карин.  
Шикамару сощурил глаза.  
— А мы тут работаем. Будь так добра, не мешай нам.  
— Ты же дрых, когда я вошла?  
Шикамару достиг предела, если бы не лень, то он сейчас же схватил бы ее за волосы и выбросил в окно.  
— Я так и знал, что ты спишь! — Наруто распахнул глаза и резко подался вперед. — Обманщик!  
— Я так думаю, Наруто, — буркнул Шикамару.  
Карин хмыкнула, наклонилась, поцеловала Наруто в макушку, а после вышла из кабинета.  
— Пойду, попробую совратить Саске за обедом, — подмигнула она Наруто. — У меня тут парочка афродезиаков завалялась. Качественных. Сам Орочимару над ними корпел.  
Наруто засмеялся, а Шикамару впервые стало жалко Учиху.  
— Я же правильно понял, что такое эти афродезиаки? — спросил Наруто, когда девушка ушла.  
— Правильно, хокаге-сама.  
— Я умен, — улыбнулся Наруто.  
— Не настолько, как мне хотелось бы.  
— Да. Иначе, я бы уже давно понял, чего Саске от меня прячется, — тихо сказал Наруто. Шикамару сделал вид, что не услышал.

***

Карин попыталась незаметно влить что-то в кофе Саске, но тот лишь гневно посмотрел на нее и заставил самой выпить. Спустя пять минут красная и злая Карин убежал с кафе, бубня проклятия себе под нос. Саске, может, и пожалел бы, что так жестоко поступил. Но, во-первых, чувство жалости никогда не было присуще ему, а во-вторых, от Карин жутко пахло Наруто. И это его почему-то сильно разозлило. Хотя он сам же велел ей отнести хокаге бумаги. Саске с неделю не показывался Наруто на глаза. Правда, это было совсем не сложно. У обоих было уйма работы и пересечься никак не удавалось. Глупые сны прекратились, и это радовало. Но видеться с Наруто не хотелось после того опрометчивого поступка. Мало ли что дурак себе увидел в том поцелуе. Вот Саске там ничего не видел. Ничегошеньки. Но вспоминать об этом так неловко.

***

Ино кружила вокруг Наруто, без конца поправляя его мантию.  
— Ино, мы так опоздаем на экзамен? — вздохнул Наруто.  
— Перестань хныкать. Ты должен выглядеть лучше всех, — отрезала Ино.  
— Но там будет Гаара и Саске. Так что у меня нет шансов.  
Ино ударила Наруто кулачком по руке.  
— Перестань говорить чушь. Ты там будешь самый красивый!  
— Но если ты не поторопишься с моей красотой, то мы точно опоздаем.  
В итоге они все же опоздали. Наруто пришлось воспользоваться техникой «бога грома». К тому же он немного не сориентировался и вместо балкона, на котором восседали каге, он оказался в центре стадиона, где уже начинался первый бой.

***

Юный шиноби из камня во всю прыть несся на своего оппонента, держа в руке катану. С громким воплем он бросился на соперника, но вместо испуганной рожи мальчишки напоролся на… хокаге. Шиноби плюхнулся на задницу, разинув пасть.  
— Прости, — улыбнулся хокаге. Он наклонился и, схватив парня за руку, поднял того на ноги.  
— Наруто, балбесина, — красивая женщина стукнула хокаге по голове.  
— Ай-ай, Ино, больно же.  
Потом хокаге ярко улыбнулся, поклонился и сказал:  
— Прошу прощения. Я немного не выспался.  
Он потрепал обоих мальчишек по волосам, пожелал им удачи и исчез.

***

Вмиг Наруто возник возле Гаары. Тот лишь улыбнулся ему, приветствуя лучшего друга.  
— Вот не могу я не опозориться, — вздохнул Наруто. — Надеюсь, я эффектно выкрутился?  
— Как всегда, — ответил Гаара.  
— Садись уже, хокаге-сама, — проворчал Шикамару.  
Наруто кивнул и быстро примостился в кресло. Позади встали двое парней в масках. Хокаге не нуждался в защите от врагов, скорее наоборот.  
Ино села в кресло рядом с Наруто. Добившись от него официального подтверждения их отношений, она решила закрепить эту победу, чтобы всякие Сакуры внезапно не поняли, что любили Наруто всю жизнь и до этого. Поэтому на все важные мероприятия, церемонии, банкеты Ино находилась с Наруто, держа его за руку. А когда его не было рядом, она не забывала представляться, как «будущая жена хокаге». Шикамару ее за это несколько раз отчитывал.  
— Пойми, Ино, Наруто — твой парень и ты имеешь все права на него. Но, как хокаге — он принадлежит всей деревни. И вот тут твои права наравне со всеми. Поэтому смирись с этим и не веди себя так. Никто его у тебя не заберет.  
Тогда Ино обиделась на Шикамару. Не заберет — как же! Ино знала, что за свою любовь нужно бороться. А Шикамару — дурень, у которого и нормальных отношений не было. Но поостыв, она решила, что Шикамару все же был прав (она еще не помнила случая, чтобы он ошибался) и умерила свой пыл. Хотя она продолжала появляться с Наруто на особо важных мероприятиях, но перестала называть себя «будущей женой» и ревновать ко всем жителям деревни. Она по-настоящему полюбила Наруто, не как героя, а как мужчину, друга, защитника. И если он решит когда-нибудь ее бросить, то она смирится с этим. Потому что настоящая любовь — это чистая и созидательная сила, и ее любовь к нему не погаснет, даже если он уйдет или разлюбит ее. Даже если он никогда не полюбит ее так сильно, как она его. Она сможет с этим жить — она сильная куноичи. Она — Яманака Ино.

***

Саске стоял в стороне, наблюдая за боем. Всякие слабаки его не особо интересовали, но полиция получила приказ обеспечить безопасность на стадионе, чем ее капитан и занимался. Сотни пар глаз неотрывно следили за Саске. Потому что этот человек был прекрасен во всех смыслах этого слова. Он привык к всеобщему обожанию, поэтому давно не обращал внимания на томные женские взгляды. Саске обвел взглядом стадион. Все его люди находились на своих местах. Все шло, как он спланировал. Только хокаге опаздывал. Этого следовало ожидать. Суйгетцу подошел сзади и протянул Саске холодный коктейль.  
— На кого поставил? — спросил он.  
Саске взял коктейль, немного отпил и ответил:  
— В следующий раз, когда вы с Карин решите заняться сексом — делайте это не в моем кабинете.  
Суйгетцу подавился напитком.  
— Чего? Саске, ты что? Мы никогда.  
Саске хмыкнул. Суйгетцу поспешил перевести разговор на другую тему.  
— Что-то Наруто не видно.  
— Хокаге-сама, — исправил Саске.  
— Да-да. Но и хокаге-самы не видно.  
— Сейчас появится.  
Только Саске это произнес, как Наруто, держа Ино за руку, возник в центре стадиона. Зрители охнули. Суйгетцу засмеялся.  
— До чего чудной парень.  
Саске медленно пил коктейль, наблюдая за Наруто и игнорируя болтовню Суйгетцу. Саске всегда удивляло, как такому болвану удалось настолько глубоко проникнуть в сердце. Наруто с детства был в его мыслях и воспоминаниях, будь он маленьким одиноким мальчишкой, что жил только мыслями о мести или учеником Орочимару, когда казалось за изнурительными тренировками нет и времени на воспоминания. Словно неизведанным волшебством он приковал к себе душу Саске. И ему никогда не избавиться от этих оков.

***

После окончания экзаменов и торжественного присвоения титула чуннина особо отличившимся устроили большой пир. Множество шатров с едой, сотни артистов со всех уголков страны, безумные и веселые конкурсы, танцевальные площадки, огненные и водные шоу. Праздник охватил весь город. Тут и там сновали нарядно одетые мужчины и женщины, улицы украшали разноцветные ленточки и фонарики. Гуляние затянулось до утра, и лишь с рассветом город уснул.  
Наруто шел спящим городом, пиная коробочки от еды. Наверное, только он и еще несколько сторожевых не спали в Конохе. Наруто уловил знакомую чакру и улыбнулся. На другом конце улицы появилась фигура одинокого человека, в которой без труда узнавался Саске.  
— Привет, — улыбнулся Наруто. — Я не видел тебя на празднике.  
— Кому-то же надо было следить за порядком.  
— Я следил, — кивнул Наруто.  
Саске улыбнулся.  
— Особенно, когда пытался поймать те резиновые лягушки.  
— Ну я не мог проиграть Конохамару.  
— Конечно, не мог. Так по-взрослому.  
Наруто засмеялся.  
— Я совсем не злюсь, — внезапно сказал он.  
Саске удивленно поднял бровь.  
— С чего ты должен злиться?  
Наруто остановился и заглянул в глаза Саске.  
— За поцелуй. Это было даже мило.  
Предательский румянец покрыл щеки Саске.  
— Ты можешь чудить все, что вздумается. Для тебя я готов на все.  
— Даже угостишь меня «королевским» раменом? — усмехнулся Саске.  
— Эй, святое-то не трожь. Не настолько сильно я тебя люблю.  
Саске засмеялся. Он не знал, что такое любовь и как это — тонуть в страсти к кому-то. Никогда не мог понять чувств Сакуры, хоть и был благодарен за это. Он посмотрел на Наруто, тот весело болтал, жестикулируя руками. Рассветное солнце золотило его волосы, плащ украшали разноцветные ленточки и конфети. Он был больше похож на бродягу, чем на величайшего из шиноби. Но волшебство никуда не исчезало. Рядом с Наруто было уютно и спокойно. Своим внутренним светом он заполнял все пространство, и любой, кто оказывался рядом начинал ощущать себя в безопасности. Все тревоги и страхи уходили. Потому что ты больше не был одинок. Может, Саске никогда не узнает, что такое «любовь», но если Наруто всегда будет где-то рядом, то ему этого хватит.  
Наруто схватил Саске за руку.  
— Я же забыл. У меня для тебя есть подарок.  
Саске покорно последовал за своим хокаге. И так будет всегда. 


	11. У хокаге плохое настроение

Моэги в слезах проскочила мимо, не заметив его. Шикамару вздохнул и вошел внутрь. День обещал быть тяжелым.  
— Ты опоздал на 16 минут, — сказал Наруто, не отрывая взгляда от свитка в руках.  
— Погода нелетная, — Шикамару вытащил из стопки папку уселся в кресло.  
— Только пришел, а уже ворчишь, — Наруто поднял на него глаза, в которых плескалось раздражение. Шикамару повыше поднял папку, спрятав за ней лицо, и закатил глаза. А каких-то три дня назад Шикамару пришел к выводу, что действительно любит свою работу.  
До двенадцати они молча разбирали бумаги. Никто не заходил, компьютер не оповещал о приходе новые писем, Наруто мрачнел с каждым очередным докладом, но упрямо продолжал работать.  
Люди теперь десятой дорогой обходили резиденцию хокаге и его самого. Шикамару их не винил. Наруто взрывался от любого повода — будь то не смешная шутка, последняя сплетня или опоздание на работу. Отчитал Моэги за ее «слишком откровенный наряд и нелепые попытки его соблазнить», чем довел ее до слез и разлитого по бумагам кофе, которое она принесла ему. Конохомару получил гневную тираду за то, что попросил поменять ему команду. Женщина, которая пришла жаловаться, что ее муж часто отсутствует на миссиях, а ей нужна помощь по дому, получила резкое «твой муж шляется по шлюхам, найди себе другого». А когда она свалилась в обморок, то Наруто и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы ей помочь.  
— Вызови медиков, пусть заберут ее, — процедил он и, переступив через бесчувственное тело, вышел из кабинета. Правда, коснулся ее незаметно рукой, чтобы передать целебной чакры.  
Шикамару с тихим ужасом наблюдал, как Наруто превращался в сволочного начальника, которого все боятся, ненавидят и мысленно желают сдохнуть.  
Сакура обещала, что как только Ино вернется из миссии, то Наруто подобреет.  
— Это все нехватка женской ласки, — сказала она.  
Шикамару притворился, что поверил. Из-за такого Наруто бы не взбесился.  
В обед заглянула Хината. Она принесла мясные рулеты, еще теплые.  
— Спасибо, Хината, — выдавил из себя Наруто.  
Шикамару достал бутерброд с горячим сыром и с удовольствием растекся по креслу. Как же он устал. Не сколько из-за работы, сколько из-за напряжения, витавшего в воздухе.  
— Наруто-кун, ты сегодня снова допоздна будешь сидеть?  
Может теплота Хинаты растопит его сердце?  
— Ага, — буркнул Наруто. Надежд мало, вздохнул мысленно Шикамару.  
— Я могу принести тебе ужин вечером, — улыбнулась Хината.  
Шикамару отчетливо услышал, как Наруто заскрежетал зубами.  
— Хината, — начал он, и Шикамару захотелось схватить девушку и унести ее подальше, но он ничего не сделал, окутанный ленью. — Послушай меня. Не приноси мне больше ничего есть. У меня есть девушка. И я уже говорил тебе, что не могу ответить на твои чувства. Зачем ты мучаешь себя? Найди уже себе кого-нибудь!  
Хината побледнела и еще сильнее сжала ткань платья на коленах.  
— Я… просто… — слова с трудом выходили из нее.  
Шикамару фыркнул, бросил на стол недоеденный бутерброд, обхватил Хинату за плечи, помог подняться и повел на улицу. Дав ей немного времени успокоиться в тени деревьев на лавочке, сказал:  
— Ты не сделала ничего плохого, он ужасно ведет себя последние три дня. Выплескивает свою обиду и злость на окружающих.  
— Его кто-то обидел? — вздернула голову Хината с решительностью наказать обидчика во взгляде.  
— Не знаю, — Шикамару достал сигарету и закурил. Первая за сегодня — кроме опозданий Наруто отчитывал его и за курение.  
— Но Наруто никогда не срывался на друзьях. Он добрый и отзывчивый.  
Она была еще более влюбленной в него, чем во времена академии.  
— Хината, ты лучше иди домой, а я тут сам разберусь, — сказал Шикамару.  
Он затушил сигарету, поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на окна кабинета хокаге, и успел заметить мелькнувший белый плащ.

***

Наруто опирался на спинку кресла и сверлил взглядом вход, когда Шикамару вошел.  
— Будешь меня ругать?  
— Тебе стоит взять выходной, — выдохнул Шикамару.  
— Наверное, ты прав, — Наруто закрыл руками лицо, — я очень устал.  
— И всех достал, — проворчал Шикамару.  
Наруто ничего не ответил, просто сложил печати и исчез. А Шикамару взял со стола свой бутерброд и уселся на диван.  
До темноты Шикамару лежал, всматриваясь в узоры на потолке, наслаждаясь тишиной. Заснуть не получалось. Без Наруто кабинет становился холодным и неуютным.

***

— Мне слишком мало платят за такие стрессы, — проворчал Шикамару, остановившись перед зданием военной полиции.  
Наруто не хотел говорить, что случилось. Не то чтобы Шикамару настаивал или его это сильно интересовало. Одно он знал наверняка — причина в Саске. Наруто всегда был одержим им, все, что касалось Саске, делало его уязвимым, нестабильным, нервным.  
Перед кабинетом Саске сидела Хината и читала журнал.  
— Давно тут сидишь? — просил Шикамару, не удивленный. Даже Ино завидовала тому, как хорошо Хината знала Наруто.  
— Ничего страшного, журнал интересный.  
С обложки _«Истории из того мира»_ улыбался скелет, предлагая прочитать интригующую статью «Зомби в вашем доме».  
Шикамару достал из кармана брелок в форме слезы и приложил к двери. Первые секунды ничего не происходило, но потом слеза засияла желтым светом, замок щелкнул — и дверь открылась.  
— Чакра Наруто, — объяснил Шикамару.  
Саске развернулся в кресле, когда они вошли. На лице скука и раздражение, под глазами такие же темные мешки как у Наруто.  
— О, мои лучшие друзья пришли, — сказал Саске.  
— Саске-кун, пожалуйста, поговори с Наруто, — выступила Хината, как всегда решительная, когда дело касалось ее любимого, — верни его прежнего. Он делает себе больно. И от этого страдают все в деревне.  
— И по-вашему это я виноват? — процедил Саске, прожигая их взглядом.  
— Эм… да, — кивнул Шикамару. Хотя его спина покрылась потом, казалась, что ринненган читает его мысли. Злость Наруто раздражала, злость Саске — убивала.  
— Хм, уходите.  
Саске вернулся к бумагам, перестав их замечать. Шикамару позволил себе выдохнуть.

***

Шикамару провел Хинату до дома, хоть в этом не было никакой надобности. Но ему нужно было время для размышлений. То, что он увидел, смутило его (он понял это, когда справился с страхом). Он привык, как и все деревне, считать Наруто солнцем, тем, чья доброта и забота не вызывают сомнений. Наруто не может никому сделать больно, скажет каждый. Но что если может? В глазах Саске была обида. Настоящая, не прикрытая горечь. И скорее всего Наруто сделал что-то настолько ужасное, что теперь и сам сходит с ума.

***

Рано утром кто-то постучал в двери. Шикамару нехотя сполз с кровати, зевая. Открыв двери, он тут же отступил в сторону, потому что Наруто ворвался внутрь словно вихрь.  
— Что? Я уже опаздываю? — проворчал Шикамару. Наруто замотал головой.  
— Тогда какого хрена ты приперся ко мне в такую рань? — и тут внезапно его зажали в объятиях.  
— Прости, — прошептал Наруто ему на ухо. — Прости, — повторил он, крепче прижав к себе. — Я вел себя как козел, срывался на тебе. А ты же всегда помогаешь мне и столько работы делаешь.  
— Выспался и прозрел? — Шикамару хоть и проворчал, но с улыбкой.  
— Нет, я не спал, всю ночь думал о людях, которым сделал больно.  
Наруто выпустил его из объятий, но задержал руку на плече.  
— Сегодня у меня особая миссия. Я буду лично всех обходить и просить прощения. Никаких клонов и посыльных.  
— Но можно я еще посплю пару часов, хокаге-сама?  
— Да хоть весь день! У тебя сегодня выходной.  
Наруто еще раз обнял его и выскочил из дому, на ходу крича, что первым делом собирается вымаливать прощение у Сакуры-чан. Шикамару улыбнулся, ответил на стук бабули Лонки с верхнего этажа, которую разбудил крик Наруто, и побрел умываться.  
Когда Сакура разобьет Наруто лицо, то он обязательно вымолит у Шикамару миску рамена за «страдания и лишения в должности хокаге». И если Шикамару не будет на работе, то кто же сделает этот рамен?

***

Как всегда Саске ушел с работы одним из последним. Оставались только ночные дежурные. Дорогою он зашел в круглосуточный магазин, где купил молоко, овощи и мясо. Рассчитался и вышел на улицу. Прохладный ветер растрепал волосы, мимо пробежала белая собака. Саске постоял немного под магазином, вдыхая чистый воздух. Домой не хотелось. Все равно он не мог уснуть, а собственный дом впервые за четыре года не казался своим.  
Он слышал, как люди целый день обсуждали хокаге, который приносил всем свои извинения. Саске соврал бы, сказав, что ему плевать. В глубине ему тоже хотелось получить от Наруто извинения. Или хотя бы объяснение тем его словам.

***

Наруто прислонился к перилам на крыльце дома, укутавшись плащом. Саске переступил через него, вошел внутрь дома, оставив дверь открытой. Он скинул обувь, прошел на кухню, чтобы положить продукты, а затем в ванную, чтобы помыть руки, все время прислушиваясь к ворчанию на крыльце.  
Саске разложил продукты по полкам холодильника и принялся готовить кофе. Наруто тихо вошел в дом и, прислонившись к стене, наблюдал за ним.  
— Не хочешь даже смотреть в мою сторону? — пробурчал он, а затем со вздохом уселся за стол: — Я так хочу спать.  
Саске поставил перед ним кружку кофе и сел напротив. Наруто отпил из чашки, выругался и высунул язык.  
— Ай, горячий!  
Саске поднес к губам чашку, не отрывая взгляда от Наруто.  
— Почему ты ничего не говоришь? — спросил Наруто.  
— О чем ты хочешь поговорить?  
Наруто несколько секунд молчал, помешивая ложкой кофе.  
— Так значит я не нужен тебе? — спросил он полушепотом.  
— Что ты бормочешь? — спросил Саске. Он пытался звучать как можно более холодным и равнодушным, но грустный вид друга действовал на него угнетающе. Он едва сдержался, чтобы не протянуть руку и погладить Наруто по волосам.  
— Ты совсем тупой?! — вскочил Наруто, едва не опрокинув стул. — Ты мне сказал тогда!  
Саске ничего не понимал. Даже в шестнадцать он о таком не думал. Он хотел убить Наруто, потому что он был так ему нужен, что проще было его стереть с лица земли, чем отказаться от него.  
— Я тебе сердце раскрыл, — продолжил Наруто. — Или душу? Неважно в общем. Все, что есть, открыл. А ты разозлился и сказал, что я не нужен тебе!  
Саске закрыл глаза, вспоминая тот ужасный вечер, когда они поссорились.  
— Я сказал, что мне не нужно такое от тебя. Я о твоем предложении говорил, тупая ты мартышка!  
Наруто нахмурился, потер пальцами виски и сказал:  
— Так, я плохо соображаю. Четверо суток не спал, — он опустил голову на стол и, смотря искоса, продолжил: — А чего тебе мое предложение не понравилось?  
— Пф. — выдохнул Саске, схватил чашки и отнес их в мойку. Некоторое время было слышно только журчание воды и свист ветра за окном.  
— Саске? — позвал Наруто. — Я же чувствую твою обиду. Я злился, и не хотел тебя видеть, но вот сейчас понял, что тебе также больно, как и мне. Хотя мне уже легче, потому что вижу, что ты не врешь и никогда не говорил таких слов. Ну я и идиот! Поговорил бы с тобой сразу и не было бы этих ужасных дней.  
— Тебе домой не нужно? Поспать? — обернулся Саске, оперся на стойку и сложил руки на груди.  
Наруто потушил свет, подошел, схватил его за плечи и коснулся своим лбом его.  
— АНБУ не следят за домом, — сказал Саске.  
— Знаю. Я не хотел тебя обидеть, хотел дать то, что ты хочешь.  
— Мне не нужны подачки от вас, хокаге-сама, — процедил Саске.  
— Это возвращение долгов. Коноха задолжала тебе очень многое.  
Наруто коснулся его губ своими. И сразу же хмыкнул в поцелуй, руки соскользнули с плеч и он всем телом навалился на Саске, и ему пришлось обхватить его руками, чтобы Наруто не упал.  
— Прости, я засыпаю, — пробормотал Наруто. Саске отпихнул его от себя и развернул в сторону ванной комнаты.  
— Иди, быстро прими душ, а я принесу чистую одежду.  
— Я чистый.  
— Ты обслюнявлен и обмотан нитями чакры десятков людей, которых тебе сегодня пришлось целовать-обнимать, чтобы вымолить прощение.  
— Я никого не целовал. Не считая Мору-сан, но она так сильно прижала меня к своей груди, что я, чтобы не задохнуться, вытянул шею и ударился своими губами о ее губы.  
— Надеюсь, ты провел дезинфекцию? Она же любит целовать попки своим котам.  
— Чего провел? — и тут Наруто споткнулся об стул и грохнулся на пол. — Твою ж налево!  
— А зачем ты свет выключал?  
Наруто только прорычал что-то в отчет, а затем на четвереньках пополз в ванную. Саске скрутило от смеха.  
— Молодец! Издевайся, сволочь! Включить свет ты, конечно, не додумался?! — заорал Наруто.  
— Зачем? Я вижу во тьме.

***

Саске помыл чашки, проверил электронную почту и ленту новостей, переоделся, а Наруто все не выходил. Вода шумела, не переставая. Прошло полчаса как Наруто закрылся в ванной.  
Саске закрыл компьютер, подошел к двери и постучал.  
— Наруто? — ответа не последовала.  
Саске надавил на дверь и открыл ее. Прижав колени к груди, Наруто сидел на полу душевой, а вода сбегала по его голове. Саске тут же отключил воду, схватил полотенце и ступил в кабинку.  
— Уже пора на работу? — прошептал Наруто, когда Саске подхватил его и поставил на ноги, накинув на плече полотенце. Он помог Наруто вытереться и одеться. Спотыкаясь о стены, Наруто выполз из ванной и побрел в спальню. Саске шел следом, чтобы вовремя подхватить, если тот начнет падать.  
Наруто залез на кровать и зарылся под одеяло. Саске улыбнулся золотистому затылку, Наруто снова проигнорировал постель, приготовленную для него, и оккупировал его кровать.  
Саске принял душ, забросил грязную одежду в машинку, переоделся в пижаму (синие штаны и белая футболка) и забрался на кровать. Взял книгу, чтобы почитать, но спустя пять минут отложил, замерзнув. Сентябрь принес с собой холод и сырость. Возможно это также стало одной из причин их ссоры.  
Саске зажег камин, достал еще одно одеяло и бросил поверх постели. Наруто спал, зарывшись лицом в подушку. Он никогда не мерз. Из-за зверя внутри температура его тела всегда была выше, чем у обычного человека. Саске же, проведя полжизни в сырых подземельях и пещерах, хотя и научился терпеть холод, но жутко не любил его.  
Саске потушил свет, проверил печати на доме (безопасность хокаге — его работа) и залез под одеяло. Не удержался, обхватил Наруто руками и притянул к себе. Тот замычал что-то, но не проснулся. Саске закрыл глаза, в который раз убеждаясь, что с Наруто ему так хорошо, как ни с кем.  
— Ты любишь меня, — протянул Наруто.  
Саске открыл глаза. Он что вслух признался в любви?  
— Ты просто прижал ту самую ладонь к моей. Я услышал твои мысли. Аж проснулся.  
Саске поспешно убрал свои руки и отодвинулся. Наруто тут же перевернулся, их колени стукнулись, и Саске скривился от стрельнувшей боли в правом колене. В прошлом месяце повредил его в тренировочном бою с Наруто, но до сих пор не сходил к врачу. Ну не любил он признаваться в слабостях, даже таких как ноющее колено.  
Наруто прижал руку к его колену, распространившееся тепло мгновенно успокоило боль. Потом они несколько минут смотрели друг другу в глаза. И Саске знал к собственному стыду и недовольству, если бы Наруто сейчас снова начнет давать на него со своим дурацким предложением, то он согласится. Потому что у него нездоровая зависимость от этих жутких проницательных синих глаз.  
— Саске, — выдохнул Наруто. — Я так на тебе помешан, что просто не могу без тебя. Поэтому и предложил такое. Да, я эгоист и, может, извращенец, но я так старался всю жизнь ради других, и ты — то единственное, что я всегда берег только для себя. И мне плевать, что там будут думать другие и говорить мне. Без тебя я не я, без тебя я не счастлив.  
Саске потянул его за футболку и поцеловал.   
Его хокаге. 


	12. У хокаге все дни рабочие

Наруто разбудил поцелуй. Чьи-то губы коснулись его губ, потом он почувствовал прикосновения к своей шее, чужие руки забрались к нему под футболку и пальцы мягко прочертили линии до сосков. Наруто замычал:  
— Ммм. Ино, мне что уже пора вставать?  
— Хм, — приятные прикосновения исчезли. Наруто понял, что тот, кто сидит на его бедрах во много раз тяжелее Ино. Наруто открыл глаза.  
— Привет, Саске, — он улыбнулся как можно дружелюбнее.  
Саске, сложив руки на груди, смотрел немигающими глазами. С месяц назад от такого взгляда боевой пес Кибы наложил под себя большую кучу. Саске явно ждал от него вразумительно ответа. Или хотя бы какой-то глупости. Но Наруто молчал, ошеломленный собственными словами. Как он мог попутать Саске и Ино?  
Не дождавшись ответа, Саске слез с него и направился на кухню. Зашипела вода, загремели чашки. Наруто подскочил, глянул на часы, которые показывали, что уже 9 утра и он уже как час должен быть на работе. Застонав, Наруто поспешил в ванную.  
Из зеркала на него смотрела до ужаса счастливая рожа. Наруто плеснул в лицо холодной воды, чтобы стереть румянец и не думать о Саске, целующим его по утрам. Долго чистил зубы, не совсем понимая, зачем он оттягивает время.  
Когда уже помыл и почистил все, что можно, Наруто осторожно выглянул из-за двери.  
— Хватит уже прятаться, кофе остывает, — в голосе Саске звучало веселье.  
— Я не прячусь, — пробурчал Наруто, показавшись на кухне.  
Саске протянул кофе. Наруто схватил чашку и отпил немного. Горький.  
— Молоко рядом с тобой, — сказал Саске.  
Наруто наклонил голову, не отрывая взгляда от Саске. И что делать со всей этой нежностью внутри?  
— Не смотри на меня так, — хриплым голосом сказал Саске. Затем подошел и поцеловал в щеку, мазнув языком по шрамам. У Наруто перехватило дыхание, он поставил чашку на стойку и вцепился в футболку Саске, притягивая того к себе.  
Они целовались и не могли оторваться друг от друга. Пальцы в волосах, под футболкой, под резинкой штанов — Наруто гладил и трогал Саске, словно в первый раз.  
— Наруто, — прошептал Саске, первым разорвав поцелуй. От чего Наруто мысленно возликовал, что в поцелуях он круче.  
— Наруто, — охрипшим голосом повторил Саске.  
— Тебе пора на работу! — вклинился третий голос.  
Наруто и Саске переглянулись, а потом вместе повернули головы. Шикамару хмурился возле холодильника, в руках у него сверкал кулон. Саске отстранился, подошел к Шикамару и выхватил у него из рук кулон.  
— Где ты его взял? — едва кулон коснулся ладони Саске, как вмиг засиял желтым светом.  
Шикамару забрал кулон обратно и запихнул в карман.  
— Наруто, — прорычал он. — Ты еще долго будешь витать в облаках?  
Наруто тряхнул головой, улыбнулся, в два глотка допил кофе и убежал в спальню.  
— Уже спешу на работу! — крикнул он.  
Вещи висели на стуле. Наруто быстро стянул с себя футболку и штаны и принялся натягивать форму. На минуту прервался, услышав разговор.  
— Зачем ты это делаешь? — Шикамару злился.  
Саске ничего не ответил, но Наруто представил, как тот вопросительно поднял бровь.  
— Соблазняешь его, — добавил Шикамару тихо, что Наруто едва его расслышал.  
— Ревнуешь? — и тут Наруто поспешил вмешаться, пока еще каких смущающих тем не подняли. Он вскочил на кухню, улыбаясь во весь рот.  
— Шикамару! Я готов!

***

Они шли улицами, не торопясь. Раздражение Шикамару не смывалось даже улыбкой Наруто.  
— Наруто, — сказал Шикамару, — выбери уже наконец — Саске или Ино? А, может, Сакура?  
Несколько прохожих оглянулись на них, а две дамочки даже затормозили услышав имя Саске. Наруто помахал им и улыбнулся, они поклонились и побрели дальше. Затем Наруто схватил Шикамару за руку и перенес их на гору с лицами хокаге. Отсюда открывался прекрасный вид на всю Коноху и никаких ушей.  
Пока Шикамару глотал воздух, чтобы унять тошноту, Наруто подошел к самому краю скалы. Ногой зацепил пару желтых листочков и они полетели вниз.  
— Ты знаешь, как начались наши отношения с Ино?  
Шикамару плюхнулся на землю.  
— Ну Ино перестала страдать по Саске и переключилась на тебя.  
Наруто хмыкнул.  
— После войны Саске ушел в свое «путешествие печали», но Сакура и Ино каждый день ждали его у ворот на рассвете. Когда он вернулся, то обе не переставали бегать за ним. В это время я пробовал начать отношения с Хинатой, поняв, что от Сакуры мне никогда не добиться ответных чувств. Как ты знаешь, с Хинатой у меня ничего не получилось. В один вечер мы с Ино сидели на холме рядом с Академией и грустили. Я чувствовал себя ничтожеством, потому что полностью завалил отношения с Хинатой. А Ино терла глаза и всеми силами старалась не плакать, потому что в ста метрах от нас Сакура и Саске целовались. Я был зол на себя, на Саске и сказал, что я лучше целуюсь и вообще уверен, что он и с девчонками не спал. Ино засмеялась с моих слов. Тогда я поцеловал ее. Поцелуй перешел дальше и случилось то, что случилось. Было здорово. Мы стали иногда встречаться, чтобы переспать. Но Ино продолжала бегать за Саске и говорила, что в любой момент прекратит наши отношения, как только Саске согласится с ней встречаться.  
— Она все еще мечтает о нем? — спросил Шикамару.  
— Не знаю. В одно время она перестала о нем говорить и стала вести себя как моя девушка.  
Наруто улыбнулся и запустил пальцы в волосы.  
— И теперь ты бегаешь за Саске, — вздохнул Шикамару. — Ты так мстишь?  
— А? — Наруто округлил глаза, а затем засмеялся. — Я даже предложил Саске жить с нами. Правда, тогда мы сильно поссорились.  
— Наруто, — застонал Шикамару, попытавшись вложить все изумление в одно слово.  
— Развел бы его на секс втроем и Ино бы обошла Сакуру. Потому что я знаю, что с Сакурой у Саске дальше поцелуев ничего не было.  
— Ты идиот, — вздохнул Шикамару. — Почему я постоянно об этом забываю?  
— Это секрет только между мной и тобой. Коноха должна верить, что ее лидер — гений.

***

В какой бы день Наруто не пришел на работу, его всегда ожидали горы бумаг и сотни дел. Шикамару схватил финансовые отчеты, уселся за свой стол и включил компьютер. Изредка Наруто ловил на себе его взгляды и старался не замечать в них сочувствия. Моэги зачитывала ему список дел на сегодня, а Наруто на каждое создавал клона и отсылал его с поручением. У Мориты-сан проблемы с получением пенсии, просит хокаге помочь. Джонина Сона не воспринимают всерьез его собственная команда генинов. Корита-сан отказывается платить налоги, пока не узнает на что идут его деньги. Лора и Билл хотят пожениться и приглашают хокаге, так как он спас Лору во время войны. Сакура-чан требует изменить поставщика еды, так как больные отказываются есть. А Альберто требует справедливого решения хокаге, потому что врачи не хотят покупать его еду, выращенную без химикатов и добавок. Конохамару требует отпуск, Удон премию, потому что болеет мама. Тен Тен налоговые каникулы и разрешение повесить фотку хокаге, покупающего у нее оружие, иначе она разорится. Полиция заметила у восточных границ подозрительных людей, в городе новая эпидемия гриппа, а кто-то ворует клубнику с грядок. И многое другое.  
Клоны разбежались, а перед Наруто легла вчерашняя стопка жалоб, отчетов и предложений, которые он должен в течении часа рассмотреть и принять по ним решение, потому что потом у него начинаются часы приема граждан.  
До вечера Наруто читал, слушал, подписывал, раздавал указания и старался ничего не забыть. Рамен он съел на автомате, когда читал уже сотый отчет и даже не заметил как стал жевать вилку. Пока Моэги не вытащила ее у него изо рта.  
Часов в пять, когда Шикамару отправился в бухгалтерию, Наруто откинулся в кресле, развернув его к окну. Мысли вернулись к тому, что он сегодня рассказал Шикамару и как после тот смотрел на него. Да, он был лохом во всем, что касалось отношений. Сакура так ни разу не согласилась пойти с ним на свидание. Хината только вызывала в нем чувство собственной никчемности, которое он не испытывал лет с тринадцати. Она видела в нем какого-то идеального мужчину. Но она женщина из богатой семьи, привыкшая к роскоши, а он сирота без дома (зарплата хокаге не позволяла ему купить дом) и денег. Рядом с нею он постоянно чувствовал себе дешевкой, тупым и необразованным, грязным мальчишкой. Он честно пытался стать лучшее ради ее, пока Саске не отругал его, что он теряет себя, пытаясь стать кем-то.  
— Она не твой человек, Наруто, — сказал тогда Саске. — Со своими человеком ты никогда не будешь испытывать дискомфорт, стыд за себя. Если человек твой, то тебе не нужно стараться, чтобы он признал тебя. Потому что он уже давно это сделал.  
В словах Саске явно читался двойной смысл и Наруто его легко уловил. Потому что не смотря на то, каким умным и богатым был Саске, Наруто никогда чувствовал себя рядом с ним тупицей или бедняком.  
Наверное, Хината вздохнула с облегчением, когда он предложил расстаться.  
С Ино Наруто было хорошо, и он не хотел ее потерять. Но он готовился к тому, что она решит бросить его ради кого-то вроде Саске. Или же это он станет причиной их разрыва? В последнее время он очень сильно запутался во всем. То Сакура, о которой он начинает думать и ревновать, то Саске вдруг становится каким-то влюбленным в него и Наруто просто тает от этих эмоций, потому что это же Саске, а ради него он готов на что-угодно. А еще Ино, которая то ли его, то ли не его, в чувствах которой он не уверен.  
— Браво, Наруто! Ты смог победить прародительницу чакры, но в отношениях с девушками — ты самый большой лох на свете.  
— Я услышал только «лох» и согласен с тобой, — сзади послышался голос Кибы.  
Наруто развернулся в кресле.  
— Лишу премии за оскорбление хокаге, — надулся Наруто.  
— Потом, — махнул рукой Киба. — Нужна твоя помощь. Я тут генина потерял.

***

Наруто оставил клона сидеть в башне и понесся с Кибой в лес. Девочка потерялась где-то там и ее запах не улавливался.  
— Моя первая команда генинов. Я так старался, — сокрушался Киба.  
Они выскочили к границе леса, Наруто остановился и вошел в режим мудреца.  
— Тридцать километров на юго-восток отсюда, — сказал он.  
Девочку нашли под старым дерево. Ей придавило ногу и она плакала. Вместе они легко освободили ее, Киба раз десять попросил прощения, а затем отнес ее в больницу.

***

Наруто возвращался в Коноху, когда клоны стали по-одному исчезать и все воспоминания и усталость сегодняшнего дня множились и опускались на его тело. Он еще пытался держать одного клона, что отправил в приют для сирот. Наруто играл с ними, читал книги и слушал об их проблемах. Многие из детей не могли уснуть из-за кошмаров, многие плакали и страдали от своего одиночества и покинутости, кто-то отказывался есть. Наруто тратил почти всю зарплату на вкусности и игрушки для этих детей.  
А вот и последний клон исчез и Наруто вспомнил, как весь день провел с детишками. Ноги задрожали и он опустился на землю, прижавшись спиной к дереву. Сегодня он перестарался и у него не осталось сил добраться до постели. Наруто закрыл глаза.   
Кто-то аккуратно подхватил его под руку и поднял на ноги. Наруто открыл глаза — Саске смотрел на него с мягкой теплой улыбкой на устах.  
Саске вызвал ястреба и тот перенес их к дому Учихи. Наруто нашел в себе силы переодеться, почистить зубы и завалиться спать. Засыпая, он почувствовал руку Саске в волосах: пальцы немного помассировали голову.  
Наруто заснул. Завтра новый рабочий день у хокаге. 


	13. Хокаге влезает в неприятности

Сакура и Карин пили уже третью бутылку вина. Говорили в основном о мужчинах и немного о работе.  
— Ли такой милый, — протянула Сакура, — но целуется он плохо. Не то, что Саске.  
Она мечтательно закатила глаза. Карин хмыкнула:  
— Саске, Саске. Один только он у тебя в голове!  
— Я люблю его, — возразила Сакура. — Он просто не готов еще.  
Карин засмеялась:  
— Подруга, ты себя вообще слышишь? За те пару лет, что он тут живет, он переспал с десятком женщин. Но тебя почему-то среди них не было.  
Сакура в порыве гнева отбросила бутылку и вино разлилось на ковер:  
— Дура! Я же не потаскуха какая-то там. Его чувства ко мне настоящие.   
Карин вздохнула.  
— Ты слепая влюбленная идиотка. Я тоже была влюблена в Саске и даже сейчас мечтаю затащить его в кровать, но он никогда не полюбит ни меня, ни тебя.  
— Ты его не знаешь так, как я, — возразила Сакура.  
Карин налила себе вина в стакан, выпила его залпом, вытерла рот и поднялась.  
— Пошли! Покажу тебе кое-что.

***

— Ты сумасшедшая, — сказал Сакура, когда они с Карин залезли на дерево. — Он же может нас заметить.  
— Не беспокойся. Он не очень хороший сенсор, — Карин протянула бинокль.  
— Надеюсь, увидим его голым, — захихикала Сакура. Карин только хмыкнула в ответ.  
Сакура подняла бинокль и направила на окна, в которых горел свет.  
Саске сидел на кровати в черной футболке с надписью _«Не смотри на меня — раздражаешь!»_. Прочитав это, Сакура едва не выронила бинокль из рук. Как всегда Саске пугал. В одной руке он держал книгу, а второй перебирал волосы Наруто, который спал, положив голову ему на колени.  
— И что я должна увидеть? — прошептала Сакура.  
Карин поправила очки и завязала волосы в хвост.  
— Смотри внимательно.  
Несколько минут Сакура глазела в бинокль, но ничего не происходило. Карин рядом облизывала губы и шептала что-то извращенное, чего Сакура не слушала, так как считала себя воспитанной девушкой.  
— Хоть бы раз застукать их, — сказала Карин. — Но они хорошо прячутся.  
— Да о чем ты? — вспыхнула Сакура. — Наруто и Саске просто друзья.  
Тем временем Саске отложил книгу, скинул голову Наруто с колен и вышел из комнаты. Спустя несколько минут он вернулся, потушил свет и залез на кровать. А потом Сакуре пришлось протереть стекла и свои глаза, так как она была уверена, что ей мерещится от выпитого. Саске поцеловал Наруто, а затем накрыл их одеялом с головой.  
— Я тебе так скажу, — Карин спрятала свой бинокль в рюкзак и забрала второй у Сакуры из рук, — если бы не Наруто, то Саске в твоей деревни и носа бы не показывал. Его аура всегда так меняется, когда Наруто рядом.  
— Но у Наруто же есть Ино? — сказала Сакура, проглотив почти сорвавшееся с языка «а у Саске есть я».  
— Это не наше дело, — сказала Карин. — Я лишь хотела тебе показать это, чтобы ты перестала себя мучить и нашла себе нормального парня. Куча парней хотят с тобой встречаться.  
— Мне нужен только Саске! — Сакура соскочила с дерева и быстрым шагом удалилась прочь.

***

Всю ночь Сакура не спала, вспоминая увиденное. Не сам поцелуй поразил ее, а то, каким был Саске. Счастливым, умиротворенным. Ну почему после стольких лет она все еще так сильно любит его? Карин права. Время уходит, и она не может ждать Саске целую вечность. Ей скоро 30. План медленно рождался в ее голове. В случае неудачи она могла потерять не только Саске, но и Наруто. Но ради своей любви стоило рискнуть.  
— Тебе это очень не понравится, Саске. И ты поймешь, что можешь меня потерять навсегда, — сказала она пустой комнате.  
Пару дней ушло на подготовку. Было много работы, да еще и Ино вернулась с миссии и застать Наруто одного было нереально. Но в субботу, когда в магазине Ино всегда много покупателей и она до поздней ночи сидит там, Сакура влезла в красивое платье, накрасилась и отправилась в башню хокаге.  
Наруто писал email, когда Сакура вошла. Он улыбнулся, задержав восхищенный взгляд на ней и попросил подождать минуту. Сакура уселась в кресло и стала разглядывать Наруто. Внутри шевельнулось неприятное чувство, что она сделает ее другу больно. Но Сакура быстро взяла это чувство под контроль. Наруто — взрослый мальчик, он знает, что она любит Саске, так что она ему еще и подарок сделает.  
Наруто закончил печатать и закрыл ноутбук.  
— Привет. И почему ты здесь? — спросил он.  
Сакура достала из сумки бутылку вина и два бокала.  
— Меня повысили на работе. Теперь я зав.отделения кардиологии, — сказала она, наливая вино.  
Наруто вскочил с кресла, подбежал к ней и, обхватив за талию, поднял в воздух.  
— Поздравляю! Ты такая молодец, Сакура-чан.  
Именно в этот момент Сакура бросила в бокал Наруто пару таблеток, что сразу же растворились в вине.  
Сакура не могла вспомнить потом, о чем они болтали, так как внимательно следила за состоянием Наруто. Спустя какое-то время его болтливость повысилась, зрачки расширились, а сердцебиение ускорилось.  
— Что-то мне жарко от вина, — сказал Наруто, расстегивая воротник рубашки.  
— Давай я помогу, — Сакура встала и подошла к нему, раздвинула его ноги и встала между них. Наруто откинулся в кресле, его глаза с вожделением следили за ней. Она медленно расстегивала его рубашку и будто нечаянно задевала пальцами тело.  
— Сакура, что ты делаешь? — голос Наруто стал похож на рычание.  
Сакура поцеловала его. Сначала он попытался ее оттолкнуть, но потом посадил ее к себе на колени и с жаром ответил на поцелуй.

***

Сакура собирала по комнате свою одежду, Наруто в это время сидел возле дивана и тяжело дышал. Сакура оделась и выскочила из кабинета, не попрощавшись. На душе было мерзко, захотелось побыстрее смыть c себя сегодняшний вечер.  
Стоя под струями воды, она корила себя, что так поступила. Она использовала своего друга, предала свою подругу. Ей было больно, когда она увидела, как Саске смотрит на Наруто в тот вечер. За все время, что она его знала, он никогда не смотрел на нее так. А она воображала, что он любит ее, потому что его взгляд всегда смягчался при встрече с ней, он улыбался ей и даже смеялся с ее шуток.  
— Он будет твоим! Нельзя сдаваться, Сакура! — сказала она себе.  
Замотавшись в халат, Сакура вышла из душа и столкнулась с Наруто. Он протянул к ней руки и сжал ее плечи.  
— Сакура-чан, с тобой все хорошо?  
— Да, — оттолкнула Сакура его руку.  
Наруто спрятал руки за спину и опустил голову.  
— Прости меня, пожалуйста.  
— Давай забудем об этом, — Сакура надеялась, когда Саске узнает об этом, то поймет, что может ее потерять и признается в своих чувствах. Но теперь идея не казалась блестящей, скорее глупой и наивной.  
Наруто запустил пальцы в волосы, застонав:  
— Какой же я идиот! Прости, прости, прости меня.  
Сакура начала злиться:  
— Перестань, Наруто! Мы взрослые люди. Что случилось, то случилось. Забудем об этом!  
— Я сделал тебе больно и теперь ты злишься?  
Сакура отвернулась от него, подошла к кухне, включила чайник, чтобы сделать кофе.  
— Сакура-чан, ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя с тринадцати лет и сделаю для тебя что угодно. Я не знаю, что со мной случилось и почему у меня сорвало крышу. Но прошу тебя, если я могу хоть как-то облегчить твою боль, хоть как-то исправить то, что я сделал, то только скажи.  
Не оборачиваясь, Сакура спросила:  
— Насколько сильно ты любишь меня?  
Она почувствовала, как Наруто подошел, но не коснулся ее.  
— Сильно, — сказал он.  
— Тогда перестань общаться с Саске. Не мешай нашему с ним счастью.  
Она развернулась, Наруто сделал шаг назад, словно она ударила его. Он побледнел, глаза заблестели, будто он собирался заплакать.  
— Если ты не будешь мешать, то у нас с Саске все получится.  
— Сакура, — пролепетал Наруто.  
— Не будь эгоистом! У тебя есть девушка, которая не дождется от тебя кольца. Саске привязан к тебе, потому что считает, что ты спас его. Но что дальше? Будешь спать с ним по выходным, а с женой по будням?! Это сделает Саске счастливым?  
— Я не…  
— Я не хочу слушать твои жалкие оправдания! Просто не мешай, а после нашей с ним свадьбы, он еще спасибо тебе скажет. И ты снова будешь героем для всех. Как ты и любишь.  
Сакура понимала, что перешла все границы и вела себя как последняя стерва, но не могла остановиться. Все ее чувства, что она так долго скрывала, вырвались наружу. Зависть, ревность, обида.  
— Если ты этого хочешь? — едва слышно сказал Наруто.  
— Да, хочу! Ты меня практически изнасиловал, так что имею право требовать от тебя компенсации!  
Наруто резко вздернул голову. В его глазах было столько боли, что Сакура пожалела о своих словах, но, к сожалению, нельзя стереть из памяти сказанное.  
— Прости, Сакура. Я сделаю, как ты хочешь.  
— Так будет лучше для всех, — кивнула Сакура.  
Наруто сложил печати и исчез.

***

Все началось с того, что Наруто не пришел ночевать как обычно, а когда Саске зашел к нему с отчетом, то он вместо привычной улыбки до ушей встретил его сухим кивком, взял отчет и продолжил работу. А когда Саске спросил, придет ли он сегодня, то получил холодное «нет». И за все время этого неловкого разговора Наруто ни разу не посмотрел на него.  
Обескураженный Саске вернулся в штаб полиции. На кухне первого этажа он сделал себе кофе. Он чем-то обидел Наруто? Но если бы и так, то разве Наруто бы держал в себе обиду? Что вообще происходит? И как ему с этим разбираться?   
— Саске, — из раздумий вырвал голос Суйгетцу. Он и Дзюго в дорожных плащах наливали кофе в чашки. — Слышал, что люди говорят?  
— Что Орочимару - женщина?  
— Что Наруто и Ино расстались, — сказал Суйгетцу. — Более того, медсестры в больнице выдели, как Ино ворвалась к Сакуре в кабинет и они побились.  
Саске вспомнил, что сегодня утром Сакура принесла ему завтрак, была очень милой и внимательной. Они даже с чего-то посмеялись.  
— О-о, — протянул Суйгетцу. — Вижу, Наруто не сказал тебе.  
— Вы нашли ту банду, что грабила приграничные села? — спросил Саске.  
— Не хочешь говорить о Наруто? — хмыкнул Суйгетцу, а Дзюго тем временем протянул папку с отчетами и фотографиями.  
— Да ладно, Дзюго! Про хокаге болтать веселее. Может, мне сходить его утешить? Эти большие грустные синие глаза.  
— Суйгетцу, навести Харики-сан. Она сегодня снова приходила, — сказал Саске.  
Суйгетцу застонал.  
— Да ты издеваешься!  
Харики-сан была сущим наказанием для любого полицейского. Она постоянно приходила в полицию с жалобами на своего соседа, утверждая, что он хочет ее убить. Саске и сам бы убил ее, но Наруто взял с него слово защищать всех граждан, независимо от степени их шизанутости.

***

После работы Саске зашел к хокаге. Бумаги со всех сторон окружали Наруто, а на полу валялись пустые чашки из-под рамена.  
— Я занят, — пробурчал Наруто, когда Саске вошел.  
— Нужна помощь?  
— Нет.  
Саске не знал что делать. Он не привык видеть Наруто таким отстраненным и закрытым.  
— Я слышал про Ино.  
— Тебя это никоим образом не касается. Не отвлекай меня от работы, уходи, — властный холодный тон Наруто резал слух. И он также не смотрел ему в глаза.  
— Что происходит, Наруто?  
— Через месяц приедет Казекаге с делегацией. Организуй охрану и безопасность. И я хочу к концу недели увидеть отчет по раскрытию преступлений за полугодие.  
— Что-нибудь еще, хокаге-сама? — процедил Саске.  
— Я пришлю Моэги, если что-то понадобится.  
Саске сжал зубы до боли, развернулся и вышел. Он уже и забыл, как это, когда болит по-настоящему.

***

После того разговора прошло две недели, и Наруто свое слово сдержал. Больше его вместе с Саске она не видела.  
Сакура каждый день носила Саске обеды, приглашала его прогуляться после работы, на выходных приходила к нему домой. Мягко, ненавязчиво она привязывала его к себе. Как ей казалось.  
С Наруто она виделась только один раз, он спросил как ее здоровье, а она попросила деньги на лекарства для больницы и он пообещал найти. В конце разговора он так посмотрел на нее, будто собрался попросить о чем-то, но так ничего и не сказал. Она не стала задерживаться в его кабинете.  
С Ино они до сих пор не разговаривали. Сакура злилась на нее. Та обвинила ее в том, что она что-то подсыпала Наруто, а так бы он никогда такого не сделал. Сакура считала это несправедливым. Наруто — взрослый, и каких бы таблеток она ему не подсыпала, он осознавал, что делает и с кем делает. Не ее вина, что он все еще влюблен в нее.  
Сакура напевала песенку, убираясь в доме. Сегодня Саске позволил ей взять его за руку, когда они спускались к речке. Еще немного терпения и он станет ее.  
В дверь постучали. Сакура сняла фартук и поспешила открыть. Она просила Саске зайти вечером, чтобы помощь с неработающей стиральной машинкой.  
На пороге стояли Саске и Ино. И через полчаса они узнали обо всем, что произошло в тот вечер.

***

— Ты уверена, Ино? — спросил Саске. Ино сидела рядом с бесчувственной Сакурой (последствия использования техники Яманаки по считке воспоминаний).  
— Да, она все же моя лучшая подруга. Она просто слишком одержима тобой.  
Саске не стал спорить. Он хотел поскорее увидеть Наруто. Ино поднялась и обняла его, прошептав:  
— Не бей его сильно. Просто сделай так, чтобы он снова улыбался.  
Саске кивнул.

***

Наруто отрыл двери, быстро взглянул на Саске, потом покрутил головой по сторонам, и затащил его внутрь. На нем был спортивный костюм (оранжевый, естественно) и полный беспорядок на голове, будто он то и делал, что дергал себя за волосы или зарывался пальцами в них, в зубах у него торчал карандаш. Новую технику разучивает?  
— Я пришел, чтобы закончить…  
— Тссс, — зашипел Наруто. — Говори тише, соседи все слышат через стены.  
Наруто сгреб бумажки со стола и стула, и кивнул Саске, чтобы садился.  
— Я все продумал. Откажусь от поста хокаге, а если и это не сработает, то и от рамена, — Наруто закусил губу.  
— Ты сошел с ума?  
— Я буду умолять Сакуру-чан. Ну не могу я так, — вздохнул Наруто.  
— Ты сейчас со мной разговариваешь? — хотя кое-что начало складываться в голове у Саске.  
— Я всю жизнь шел к этому и будет тяжело, но без тебя мне будет намного хуже. Может, она уже так сильно не злится? Ну почему я такой болван?  
Саске схватил Наруто за руку. Тот попытался выдернуть руку.  
— Прикасаться нельзя, — протараторил он. — Для этого рамена с постом хокаге будет недостаточно.  
Саске в одно мгновение отбросил стол (плевать он хотел на соседей), и толкнул Наруто к стене, схватив рукой за горло.  
— Хватит бубнеть чушь, идиот! Сакура специально бросила тебе в вино какие-то таблетки, чтобы затуманить твой разум. Ты ни в чем не виноват. Она хотела использовать тебя, чтобы насолить мне или наоборот получить меня. Я не очень понимаю ее логику. Ты не должен слушать ее. Это она сделала тебе больно, а не ты ей.  
— Она очень любит тебя, Саске, — прохрипел Наруто из-за руки, сжимающей горло.  
— Но ты знаешь, кого люблю я.  
Саске разжал руку и отступил, а Наруто сполз по стене. Усевшись на пол, он натянул на голову капюшон и прижал колени к груди.  
— Но если бы ты дал ей шанс, — прозвучало из-под капюшон.  
— Твою ж мать, — рассмеялся Саске, но веселья он не испытывал, так как его внезапно озарило. — Ты все знал!  
— Понял, когда она убежала. Ей было противно быть со мной в одной комнате. А потом я сравнил вино в ее бокале и в своем.  
— И ты все равно пошел на ее условия?  
— Если бы я действительно не хотел, то мы бы не переспали. Просто таблетки позволили вырваться тем чувствам, что я хранил глубоко.  
Наруто поднял голову и их глаза встретились.  
— Я совсем запутался. Я просто хочу, чтобы все люди, которых люблю, были счастливы. Почему у меня так не получается?  
Саске опустился на колени перед Наруто и провел пальцами по его щеке. Оказывается, он сильно по этому соскучился. Наруто как наркотик, привыкание неизбежно, лечения нет. Саске прижался своим лбом к его, пальцами перебирая волосы.  
— Одного человека ты точно сделал очень счастливым.  
— Ага, Конохамару светился от счастья, когда я сказал, что он станет хокаге после меня, — улыбнулся Наруто, а Саске покачал головой. Он действительно очень сильно любил этого идиота, по какому-то недоразумению ставшему хокаге.  
— Перенеси нас ко мне, потому что я вижу, как твоя соседка приложила кастрюлю к стене и подслушивает.  
— Бабка Пита, мы просто сексом занимаемся! Можешь ложиться спать! — крикнул Наруто и после его слов загремела упавшая кастрюля.

***

Посреди ночи Саске проснулся, протянул руку, чтобы коснуться Наруто, но того рядом не было. На кухне работал телевизор. Саске слез с кровати, влез в тапочки и вышел из спальни. Наруто сидел на высоком стуле возле стойки, крутил в руках чашку и смотрел какое-то ночное шоу. Саске обнял его сзади, прижавшись щекой к его щеке.  
— Сейчас мужик в шляпе признается дамочке в синем платье, что спал с ее сестрой. Чувствую, он не доживет до конца эпизода, — сказал Наруто. Саске хмыкнул, поцеловал его в висок, а затем взял кофеварку, сделал себе кофе и уселся напротив Наруто. Несколько минут он наблюдал, как тот с азартом следит за происходящим на экране. Внезапно он скривился, оторвал взгляд от экрана и посмотрел Саске в глаза:  
— Зарезала его. Бедолага.  
— Никогда так больше не делай, — сказал Саске.  
— Мм?  
— Не отказывайся от нас, чтобы ты там не натворил.  
Наруто распахнул глаза в удивлении, а потом широкая шальная улыбка появилась на его лице.  
— Ну надо же какой ты сентиментальный! Это полнолуние на тебя так влияет?  
— Заткнись! — разозлился Саске.  
Он встал со стула, сполоснул чашку, поставил ее на место и вернулся в кровать. Через несколько минут кровать прогнулась под весом чужого тела. Наруто потянул за рукав футболки, заставляя развернуться. И, когда Саске повернулся к нему, стал покрывать поцелуями его лицо.  
— Саске, Саске, Саске, — повторял Наруто между поцелуями.  
— Что ты делаешь? — хмыкнул Саске.  
Наруто выпрямился, сложив руки на груди.  
— Можно я поживу у тебя?  
Саске кивнул, схватил Наруто и перебросил его, оказавшись сверху. Стащил с него футболку, одной рукой пригвоздил его руки над головой, а второй стал ласкать его живот и грудь. Провел губами по шее, заставляя Наруто выгибаться и шипеть, когда слегка прихватил кожу зубами. Наруто был такой покорный, податливый, от чего у Саске сносило крышу. Будто держишь в руках самого опасного зверя, который в любой момент может откусить тебе голову, а с тобой он ласков.  
— Почему целовать тебя так приятно? — спросил Саске, когда оторвался от чужих губ.  
Наруто улыбнулся, потом внезапно синеву глаз сменило золото режима отшельника, и он сказал:  
— Кажется, Карин снова сталкерит за нами.  
Саске слез с кровати, подошел к окну и включил шаринган. Так и есть, на одном из деревьев на холму сидела Карин с биноклем. Саске закрыл шторы и развернулся с задумчивым видом. Наруто, ухватив его настроение, перестал улыбаться, сел на кровати и спросил:  
— Что-то случилось?  
Саске, не разрывая взгляда, сел на край кровати, рукой нашел ногу Наруто и пальцами стал рисовать на ней спирали.  
— Я вспомнил о Сакуре. Когда Ино показала мне ее воспоминания, мне захотелось удушить ее, но Ино осталась с ней. Почему вы? — Саске отвел глаза. — Ты до сих пор любишь ее?  
— Да и всегда буду. Она мой друг и я очень хочу, чтобы она была счастлива.  
— И ты хотел бы, чтобы я женился на ней?  
Наруто почесал затылок, закусив губу.  
— Хотел, но боялся признаться себе, что от этого не стану счастливее. Все, как и говорили Сакура и Итачи, у меня комплекс мессии. Мне нравится быть героем и спасителем.  
Саске не стал уточнять, когда это Итачи успел так душевно поговорить с Наруто.  
— Забьем на твой комплекс. Все не без греха, — сказал Саске. — Лучше скажи, почему это не сделает тебя счастливее?  
Наруто порозовел, нервно улыбнувшись.  
— Ты знаешь почему.  
— Нет. Ты вечно болтаешь о миллионе вещей, но об этом ты мне ни разу не говорил.  
— Аррр, Саске! — зарычал Наруто. — Да потому что вся эта деревня, пост хокаге и все не нужно мне, если тебя не будет со мной! Потому что я эгоистичная сволочь, что хочет тебя только себе! Как же я ненавижу тебя, что ты сделал такое со мной!  
Саске улыбнулся:  
— Полегчало?  
Наруто тряхнул головой. Во время своей яростной речи он вскочил на ноги, и теперь смотрел на Саске сверху вниз, щеки пылали, а дыхание стало рваным и глубоким.  
— Да!! — крикнул он. — Еще и Курама ржет, сволочь, — добавил уже спокойнее.  
Саске залез на кровать, встал напротив Наруто, и крепко обнял его.  
— За всю свою жизнь я никого не любил так сильно, как тебя, Наруто. 


	14. Хокаге, разговоры и попытка убийства

Наруто отсутствовал вторую неделю, тем не менее Шикамару каждый день приходил на работу и задерживался допоздна. Он не любил работать, но еще больше не терпел, когда кто-то начинал жаловаться, что Наруто — плохой хокаге.  
Закончив разбираться со счетами, Шикамару выключил свет и вышел в коридор. Вытащил из кармана мобильный, чтобы проверить сообщения.  
 _«Жарко! Умираю!»_ от Наруто.  
 _«И почему ты никогда не отвечаешь на звонок?»_ от него же со злобным котом в конце сообщения.  
 _«Не сиди долго на работе!»_  
Шикамару улыбнулся заботе Наруто о нем. Сразу вспомнился случай с месяц назад.  
В тот день над деревней собрались тучи, но дождя все не было. Мигрень настигла его с утра и не отпускала, не смотря на съеденные четыре таблетки обезболивающего. Не помогал также массаж висков и прикладывания капустного листа. Чтобы отвлечься он считал расходы по казармам, за этим занятием его застал Наруто.  
— Бабулька передала мне виноград, — улыбнулся он, закинув виноградину в рот. Шикамару не ответил, боль как ржавый гвоздь ввинчивалась в голову, не хотелось тратить время на бессвязную болтовню. Внезапно Наруто оказался близко и положил ладонь ему на лоб. За мгновение боль стала растворяться и вскоре вовсе исчезла, при этом тело наполнилось силой и свежестью, будто он только что проснулся после крепкого сна.  
— Возьми ягодку? — Наруто протянул ему миску. Шикамару захотелось его поцеловать. Просто так. Потому что он не знал как еще можно выразить свое восхищение им.

 _«Пф. Будто я буду сидеть на работе допоздна»_ отправил Шикамару Наруто, и спрятал телефон в карман.  
В конце коридора из-под двери пробивался слабый свет. Шикамару направился в ту сторону. Кабинет хокаге охраняли сложные печати, туда невозможно пробраться без разрешения.  
Шикамару открыл двери, кто-то сидел в кресле Наруто, развернувшись к окну. Его отражение едва угадывалось в окне, а в голосе слышалось пьяная горечь:  
— Прячешься от своей невесты?  
— Ревнуешь, что Наруто поехал к Гааре, Саске? — парировал Шикамару. На столе стояла пустая бутылка из-под водки, а когда кресло развернулось, то в руках Саске была еще одна.  
— Если бы я и ревновал, то разве что к тебе, — хмыкнул он и отпил немного из бутылки.  
Шикамару никогда не видел Саске пьяным, что-то в его глазах смущало. Грусть? Уязвимость? Захотелось уйти или позвонить Наруто, чтобы сам разбирался со своим другом.  
— Тебе, наверное, стоит пойти домой и отдохнуть?  
Саске поднял бровь, криво усмехнувшись.  
— Этот взгляд. Как часто я вижу его в глазах друзей Наруто. Разве за столько лет я не показал лояльность к деревне?  
— Саске, что ты тут делаешь? — Шикамару сложил отчеты на диван и сел в синее кресло напротив.  
— Представляю себя в роли хокаге?  
— Как же проблематично, — вздохнул Шикамару.  
— Выпей со мной, — внезапно предложил Саске.  
Не дожидаясь ответа (Чертов Учиха никогда не считался со мнением других), он достал из стола две чашки и разлил по ним водку.  
— Будь как дома, — сказал он.  
Шикамару взял чашку, минуту поколебался, а затем выпил.  
— Ты прав, я немного ревную к песчаному уроду, — сказал тихим шелестящим голосом Саске.  
— Я знаю, — кивнул Шикамару.  
— Но я не поэтому хандрю.  
— Тогда в чем причина?  
Саске прищурил один глаз, наклонил голову и ответил:  
— Это ты мне скажи, гений.  
Шикамару поднялся, открыл холодильник и достал яблоки и сыр. Пить на пустой желудок он не хотел. Он поставил миску перед Саске. Взял себе кусок яблока и снов уселся в кресло.  
— Могу только предположить, что это связано с Наруто.  
Саске откинулся в кресле, вертя в руках яблоко.  
— Наруто, — Саске поставил яблоко на стол, — ты же влюблен в него, да? Как и большинство в нашей славной деревне.  
— Это не так. Мало кто знает настоящего Наруто, люди скорее очарованы легендой.  
На минуту повисло молчание. Саске обвел пальцами ободок чашки, а Шикамару достал телефон, чтобы проверить сообщения.  
 _«Ты Саске не видел? Он игнорирует меня(»_  
Шикамару выключил телефон.  
— Сегодня годовщина смерти моих родителей, — внезапно выпалил Саске.  
Шикамару почувствовал себя идиотом.  
— Ясно, — он больше не нашел что сказать. Они не были друзьями, и сомнительно, что когда-то ими станут.  
— Столько лет прошло, а все еще болит.  
Шикамару его понимал. Он сам до сих пор тоскует по отцу.  
Саске налил еще по чашке и, не дожидаясь Шикамару, выпил свою порцию.  
— Никак не могу избавиться от его противного вкуса, — скривился он. — И какого Наруто поперся к тому идиоту?  
— Ты говоришь о брате моей невесты, — фыркнул Шикамару, алкоголь начал действовать и тело наполнилось приятной легкостью.  
Саске расстегнул жилет и несколько пуговиц рубашки, и тут Шикамару заметил пятно на его шее, очень напоминающее засос. Саске заметил его взгляд и опустил глаза, но ничего увидеть не смог.  
— Что ты там увидел?  
— Похоже на след от бурной ночи.  
Саске встал с кресла, подошел к зеркалу, наклонил голову, разглядывая засос, прошелся по нему пальцами и выругался.  
— Этот козел еще и засос поставил.  
— Наруто — хокаге, выражайся о нем уважительно, — пробубнил Шикамару.  
— Это не Наруто, — Саске подошел к окну, у него в волосах сверкали блестки.  
— О-о, — только и выдавил из себя Шикамару.  
— Я совершил глупость.  
— Думаю.  
— Это был какой-то парень, светлые волосы и глаза. Нашел его в баре на границе деревни Облака.  
Саске замолчал, поднял руку и провел рукой по волосам.  
— Меня вырвало в ванной, — горько засмеялся он.  
— Зачем ты вообще влез в это? Разве у вас с Наруто не все хорошо?  
Саске обернулся, удивление отразилось на его лице.  
— По-твоему, мы какая-то парочка?  
— Ну если он оставил Ино ради тебя, — разозлился Шикамару. Почему они вообще об этом говорят?  
— Мне плевать на Ино или еще кого, с кем Наруто захочет жить, спать и детей рожать. И он не бросал ее.  
Саске снял жилетку и кинул ее на диван, туда же отправилась его катана. Заметив на стене фотографию улыбающегося Наруто в день церемонии, Саске снял ее со стены. Нежная улыбка сделала его лицо почти приятным, Шикамару даже почувствовал к нему симпатию. Может, Учиха не такой засранец, каким он его всегда считал?  
Саске повесил назад фотографию.  
— Я хотел попробовать с парнем, — сказал он без тени смущения.  
— Так, — прокашлялся Шикамару, — мне нужно еще водки, потому что я собираюсь спросить кое-что, что я никогда не спрошу на трезвую голову.  
Шикамару глотнул прямиком из бутылки.  
— А разве ты и Наруто не занимались этим? — Шикамару не смог произнести слово «секс».  
Саске замотал головой.  
— Нет. Точнее, ни разу не доходили до конца.  
Шикамару закрыл пылающее лицо руками.  
— Не хочу знать подробностей.  
Саске внезапно засмеялся, да так заразительно и весело, что Шикамару не заметил, как сам стал улыбаться.  
— И чего ты ржешь?  
— Гениальный Учиха Саске не знает, как это делается, — сквозь смех сказал Саске.  
И тут уже начал хохотать Шикамару, он сполз по креслу, разлив водку.  
— И ты пошел искать учителя?  
— Похоже на то, — вздрогнул Саске. — Стоило ему раздеться и я сбежал, предварительно заблевав ванную.  
— Ты тупее, чем Наруто, — все еще заливался пьяным хохотом Шикамару. — Ему уж точно такое бы и в голову не пришло.  
Саске поднял бровь, всем видом демонстрируя, что Наруто пришло бы в голову что-то еще более дикое.  
Когда Шикамару успокоился, то сказал:  
— Тебе не стоило даже переживать по этому поводу. Уверен, что Наруто прекрасно знает, что делать.  
Это стоило сказать, чтобы увидеть лицо Саске. Его так перекосило от удивления и затем от злости, что Шикамару пожалел, что его мобильный не умеет делать снимки. Наруто бы понравилось. Саске отобрал у Шикамару бутылку и глотнул водки. Спустя минуту прежняя невозмутимость снова появилась на его лице.

Спустя час оба растянулись на полу, с философским видом рассматривая потолок.  
— М-м-м, — протянул Шикамару, — я тут пытаюсь думать, хоть мысль и ускользает. Всегда было интересно, а Наруто тебя возбуждает? — и тут же хихикнул от того, что сказал.  
— Это. Не. Твое. Дело. — отчеканил Саске, заплетающимся языком. Все же он выпил раза в три больше, чем Шикамару.  
— Да мне и так все понятно. Это дело в его глазах? Или титул?  
— Он мой ветер, — закрыл рукой глаза Саске, — словно мое сердце стучит лишь от того, что стучит его. Без него я просто умру.  
Шикамару замер, боясь сказать лишнее. Сегодня впервые Саске показал ему ту часть себя, которую видел только Наруто, но никто из них.  
— Думаю, мне тоже нужно открыть тебе один секрет. Это будет честно.  
— Хм. У твоей невесты любовник?  
— Что?! — побледнел Шикамару.  
— Да не паникуй! Я пошутил.  
— Все же никогда не стать нам друзьями.  
— Вот оно значит как это, когда тебе разбивают сердце, — вздохнул Саске, приложив ладонь к груди. — А я так мечтал о нашей дружбе.  
Шикамару нахмурил брови, но Саске выглядел таким расстроенным, что он засмеялся.  
— Ты будто пытаешься мне понравиться.  
— У меня кружится голова, — ответил Саске. — И ты обещал мне секрет.  
— Хорошо, — Шикамару набрал в грудь воздуха и быстро сказал: — Я изменил Темари.  
— Помню. Семь месяцев назад в квартире Наруто, с Ино.  
Шикамару поднялся, опершись на локоть, и уставился на Саске.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?!  
Саске открыл глаза и посмотрел в ответ. И Шикамару сразу же ответил сам себе, раздраженный из-за своей тупости.  
— Твой секретарь — лучший сенсор в деревне, твой помощник — парень, который разговаривает с животными, а еще в подчиненных идиот, который в любую щель пролезет незаметно. И твои глаза и проницательность, а еще одержимость Наруто. Конечно, ты давно все знаешь. Ну я и идиот!  
Саске потянулся за подушкой, положил под голову и закрыл глаза. Шикамару упал на пол рядом.  
— Мы с ней потом сильно жалели об этом.  
— Мне все равно.  
— Ино любит Наруто по-настоящему. Просто она боится, что он не любит ее и.  
— Шикамару, заткнись. Мне это не интересно.  
Шикамару кивнул и больше не сказал ни слова. Саске вскоре заснул, а он вспоминал ту ночь. Они с Ино поддались моменту, смешав все с алкоголем и желанием. Как же потом ему было стыдно смотреть в глаза Наруто и Темари. Последнее, о чем подумал Шикамару перед тем, как отключился, было, что нужно все рассказать Наруто. Хотя бы ему. Потому что Темари он не сможет рассказать. Слишком страшно.

Шикамару проснулся не на полу, а на диване под покрывалом. Рядом на столике обнаружился стакан с водой и таблетки обезболивающего.  
Судя по количеству света в комнате, за окном было раннее утро. Шикамару сел, взял стакан и запил таблетки. С ванной слышался смех, плеск воды и голоса.  
— Ты это специально делаешь, — сказал Саске.  
— Я могу исцелить раны, но не идиотизм.  
— Вчера был день смерти моей семьи.  
— Я знаю. Прости.  
Шикамару остановился в проходе, услышав эти слова. Саске сидел на бортике ванной с торчащими во все стороны волосами, Наруто стоял напротив, одетый в синие джинсы, черную футболку и белые кроссовки. Он обернулся и улыбнулся Шикамару, Саске лишь повернул немного голову и уставился одним глазом из-под упавшей челки.  
— Зачем ты пил с ним, Шикамару? — спросил Наруто. Саске вцепился рукой в его футболку и ткнулся лбом в живот.  
— Мне было скучно, — ответил Шикамару.  
— Я нашел вас в отключке на полу. Это ж надо было так, — покачал головой Наруто. — Тебя я положил на диван и укрыл, а Саске разбудил.  
— Я тебя ненавижу, — пробормотал Саске.  
Наруто сделал шаг к Шикамару, но Саске крепко вцепился в его футболку и не позволил отойти. Наруто раскинул в стороны руки, приглашая в объятия.  
— Хочешь целебных обнимашек от хокаге?  
От его яркой улыбки Шикамару и вправду захотелось, но он уже отрезвел, поэтому лишь покачал головой.  
— Желаешь услышать последние новости? — спросил он вместо.  
Наруто опустил руки, одна из них легла на голову Саске, и пальцы стали перебирать его волосы.  
— Не хочу работать.  
— Ты никогда не хочешь.  
— Кстати, Гаара женился, — улыбнулся Наруто. — Теперь его дома каждый день ждут горячие ужины, домашний массаж и ванна, и всегда свежая одежда.  
Наруто мечтательно поднял глаза к потолку.  
— Дать объявление по радио, что хокаге ищет жену? — спросил Шикамару. Саске на его слова скривился.  
— Всему свое время, — задумчиво произнес Наруто, затем опустил взгляд на Саске. — Ты там не заснул?  
— Заснешь тут, когда твой звенящий голос режет слух.  
— Пить надо меньше, придурок, — Наруто вздернул Саске и поставил его на ноги. — Завтракать будешь с нами?  
Саске положил руки ему на плечи и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать. Но Наруто закрыл ему рот рукой.  
— Ты все же успел сделать какую-то глупость «в стиле Саске», пока меня не было, — сказал он сердито.  
— Я закажу завтрак, — вклинился Шикамару и оставил их вдвоем.

Шикамару убрал бутылки, помыл чашки, остановился на минуту и прислушался — ничего. Он предположил, что Наруто телепортировал Саске домой. Только он об этом подумал, как принесли завтрак, и пока он раскладывал еду на столе, из ванной вышел Наруто.  
— Прости за Саске, ему всегда крышу сносит в годовщину смерти семьи. Ведет себя хуже ребенка.  
— Тебе не нужно за него извиняться, он не сделал ничего ужасного, — Шикамару распаковал палочки и открыл коробку с едой.  
Наруто сел напротив и взял свою порцию. С его футболки улыбалась сексуальная блондинка в белом бикини. Просто образец хокаге.  
— Ну если спать с каким-то мужиком, которого ты видишь в первый раз, для тебя не ужасно! — пробурчал он.  
— Он с ним не спал, — мягко напомнил Шикамару.  
— С каких это пор ты на его стороне?  
— Почему ты злишься? — Шикамару отпил немного чая.  
— Прости, — Наруто отставил порцию еды. — Просто когда Саске плохо, мне тоже плохо. Он делает глупости и я делаю глупости. Не могу это нормально объяснить.  
— Мы все делаем глупости, — сказал Шикамару, думая о себе.  
— Он мне не собирался рассказывать, — фыркнул Наруто. — Я заметил у него парочку засосов, а еще от него пахло кем-то неприятным.  
— Наруто, давай без драмы. У меня до сих пор болит голова. Свои любовные дела решай с ним.  
Наруто снова принялся за еду.  
— Ты сегодня поработаешь? — спросил Шикамару.  
— Да, — кивнул Наруто, не отрываясь от лапши. — Подожди, — он резко поднял голову, — он тебе рассказал о том мужике, а мне не собирался?  
— Может, потому не собирался, что не хотел вот такой твоей реакции?  
— Какой это? — нахмурился Наруто.  
— Наруто, — вздохнул Шикамару, всем видом демонстрируя, как его достал этот разговор.  
— Ладно, я понял. Пойду ныть к Саю.  
Наруто улыбнулся, схватил палочками пельмень и закинул в рот.  
— Плохая идея. Сай теперь с Ино.  
В руках Наруто треснули палочки, разломившись.  
— Прекрасно, — Наруто отбросил сломанные палочки и закрыл лицо руками, — меня что год не было в деревне?  
— Изменения в личной жизни Сакуры интересуют? — с садистским удовольствие спросил Шикамару.  
Наруто застонал.

Саске поставил чашку в мойку, взял с полки планшет и лег на кровать. Голова еще болела, но душ и крепкий кофе немного помогли. Саске больше не чувствовал себя пьяным. Он нашел книгу «Путешествие в страну Дождя» и открыл ее.  
Спустя некоторое время в двери постучали. Саске отложил планшет и вышел в прихожую.  
Наруто стоял на пороге, засунув руки в карманы джинсов и раскачивался на подошвах кроссовок. Он посмотрел на Саске из-под челки. Заметив пыль на кроссовках, Саске спросил:  
— Пешком сюда шел?  
Наруто кивнул.  
В это время в небе сверкнула молния и полился дождь. Саске вернулся в дом, оставив дверь приоткрытой. Он слышал, как Наруто захлопнул ее.  
Он остановился у входа в спальню и спросил:  
— Ты знал, что Ино теперь с Саем?  
— Да.  
Наруто сразу нахмурился.  
— И мне не сказал?  
— Наруто, — вздохнул Саске, — ты злишься на Ино или на меня?  
Наруто фыркнул, стукнул кулаком по стене и вышел из комнаты. Саске не стал его догонять, вернувшись к чтению. Он слышал с кухни шум воды, звон чашек, но старался вникать в прочитанное. Надолго его не хватило, перед глазами маячило раздраженное и грустное лицо Наруто.

Наруто сидел за стойкой, а перед ним стояла миска с мороженным. Он поднял блестевшие глаза, Саске пришлось подавить в себе сильное желание его обнять.  
— Хреновый сегодня день, — пробормотал Наруто, принявшись тереть глаза ладонями. — Еще и дождь.  
— Что я могу сделать для тебя? — спросил Саске.  
— Познакомь с тем мужиком, чтобы я смог...  
— Не смей заканчивать это предложение!  
— А то что? Помню, ты мне сказал, что это нормальная потребность и ты свободный человек.  
— Наруто, — зарычал Саске, медленно ступая к нему. Наруто схватил миску в руки и закрылся ей как щитом.  
— Убивать хокаге негуманно. Их, знаешь ли, на фабрике не штампуют, — затараторил Наруто.  
Саске взял миску из его рук и отставил в сторону, наклонился, его волосы мазнули по щекам и он прошептал:  
— Не смей играть с чужими мужиками, котенок. Ты мой.  
Наруто сглотнул и покраснел. Саске отстранился. Наверное, немного алкоголя еще осталось в крови. Он открыл холодильник, достал помидоры и сыр, чтобы сделать бутерброды.  
Развернулся и столкнулся с Наруто. Он пихнул Саске на дверцу холодильника и поцеловал. С голодной страстью и властностью, пытаясь показать, что «котенок» уже давно вырос.  
— Вот за что я тебя люблю? — прошептал он в губы.  
Саске протянул руку и провел пальцами по шрамам на щеке Наруто. Тот поднял плечо, наклонил голову и рука Саске оказалась зажатой между его щекой и плечом, а после укусил его за палец. Губы Саске изогнулись в улыбке, а Наруто спросил:  
— Я не под силой твоего шарингана?  
Саске хмыкнул, отпихнул его в сторону и, встав у стола, медленно снял обертку с сыра и помыл помидоры под струей воды.  
— Я никогда не использовал на тебе гендзюцу, — сказал он, разрезая хлеб.  
Наруто обнял его со спины, прижавшись лбом к пространству между лопаток.  
— Я соскучился.  
— Разве тебе не было весело все это время, что ты провел с Гаарой? — сказав это, Саске тут же пожалел. Он почувствовал как Наруто затрясся от смеха и еще крепче обнял его, прошептав на ухо:  
— Твоя ревность делает меня по-детски счастливым.  
— Я не ревную, — Саске взял нож и разрезал помидор, игнорируя горячее тело Наруто.  
— Ага, а я так счастлив за тебя и твоего нового «друга».  
Саске перестал резать овощи, Наруто убрал руки и сделал шаг назад, Саске развернулся, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом.  
— Но я все равно не могу злиться на тебя, — Наруто улыбнулся.  
Белые зубы сверкнули на загорелом лице и Саске подумал, что Наруто очень красивый. Но поспешил спрятать эту мысль подальше. Как-то это смущало.  
— Ты почему-то смутился, — распахнул глаза Наруто. — Интересно.  
— Кажется, дождь прекратился. Тебе к себе не пора? — сменил тему Саске.  
— Пф. Я буду спать в твоей постели. Нужно только сменить одежду и принять душ.  
Наруто задрал футболку и понюхал ее. Саске хмыкнул, вернувшись к готовке.  
— А я еще удивляюсь, что нас считают парочкой.  
— Они ошибаются, — крикнул из ванной Наруто.  
— Они идиоты, — согласился Саске.  
— Мы с тобой две половинки одного целого, — Наруто высунул из-за двери голову и показал язык.

Саске, закончив с бутербродами, взял упаковку сюрикенов и вышел в сад. Спрятал несколько в рукавах, по четверо зажал между пальцами, закрыл глаза, успокоил дыхание и бросил. Восемь сюрикенов выстроили в идеальную прямую линию на дереве. Затем он подпрыгнул в воздух, перекрутился и бросил следующую партию. Каждый из брошенных сюрикенов выбив один из дерева и занял его место.  
— Как всегда идеально.  
Саске обернулся на голос, позади него стояла Ино в голубом спортивном костюме.  
— Наруто в ванной, — ответил Саске, подойдя к дереву. Он выдернул оружие и положил его в сумку.  
— Он злится на меня? — спросила Ино.  
Саске подошел к ней и встал напротив, сверля взглядом.  
— Я не интересовался.  
Ино склонила голову и улыбнулась.  
— Я тебе не нравлюсь, да?  
— Ты нравишься Наруто. Для меня этого достаточно.  
— Ты так его любишь, — Ино намотала локон на палец. Саске ничего не сказал в ответ, вернулся к дереву и вытащил сюрикены. Когда обернулся, Ино не было.

Спустя минут пятнадцать, когда Саске отрабатывал движения тайдзюцу, он услышал крик, а за ним последовал звук бьющейся посуды. Саске выругался и поспешил в дом.  
— Ах ты сволочь синеглазая! Тварь хвостатая! — орала Ино, бросая в Наруто все, до чего дотягивались ее руки.  
Саске с сожалением заметил на полу осколки его любимой черно-золотой чашки и тарелки с красным орнаментом, а в руке она держала хрустальные бокалы. Не то чтобы он часто их использовал, но купил их когда-то как память о матери, которая обожала хрусталь.  
— Это ты решила расстаться! — крикнул в ответ Наруто.  
Саске вздохнул, растерявшись. Чашку было жалко.  
— Я же говорила тебе, что нужно отдохнуть друг от друга, подумать. Да если бы ты хоть раз намекнул, что думаешь про наше будущее, то разве бы я стала встречаться с другими?  
— И что ты от меня теперь хочешь? Это не я побежал сразу в койку Сая?  
— Не хватало еще! Закопала бы. Я едва твой роман с Саске терплю.  
Саске поперхнулся от неожиданности. Рука дрогнула и он едва не выпустил из рук набор кофейных чашек. Он оглянулся на Наруто. Тот сжал пальцами столешницу с такой силой, что дерево раскрошилось на кусочки.  
— У меня нет «романа» с Саске. Сколько можно повторять?! Да я даже собирался предложить тебе секс втроем.  
В ответ в голову ему полетела кастрюля, Наруто уклонился и она со звоном врезалась в стену, поцарапав краску.  
— Извращенец! Кто на такое согласился бы?  
— Ты же всегда хотела Саске.  
Ино дышала глубоко и часто, волосы растрепались, а щеки стали розовыми. Она подалась вперед, распахнув глаза и прорычала:  
— И ты позволил бы ему трахнуть меня на твоих глазах?  
— Если бы ты этого хотела! — выпалил Наруто, а потом добавил тихим голосом: — И не используй такие грубые слова, пожалуйста.  
— Что, блять, хочу, то и говорю! — стукнула Ино кулаком по столу. Наруто скривился как от боли.  
Саске в очередной раз убедился в том, что Наруто находит себе таких же чокнутых подружек, как и он сам. Вот почему с Сакурой у него не получилось. У нее хоть немного мозгов в голове имеется.  
— Твоя им одержимость выходит за все рамки! Ты всегда его ценил больше меня, — ряд вилок полетели в Наруто, он пригнулся и они воткнулись в дверной косяк.  
— Не я ночами мечтал «попрыгать на нем». Мы и встречаться начали, потому что ты постоянно думала о том, как и где он тебя отымел бы и хотела забыться с кем-то. Ты даже заставила меня...  
Ино зарычала и бросилась на Наруто через стол, вмиг обвила ногами его талию и зажала рукой рот.  
— Только посмей это ляпнуть и я все волосы тебе повыдергиваю.  
Наруто что-то замычал, его рука взмыла вверх и он шлепнул ее по заднице. Ино впилась ногтями ему в щеку. Тонкая струйка крови побежала вниз из-под ее пальцев.  
В этот момент Саске, совершенно равнодушный к их ссоре, зашел за спину Наруто, чтобы достать плотный мешок для мусора. Он потянулся за ним (Наруто пытался оторвать от себя Ино, а она сильнее сжала вокруг него ноги и клацала зубами), на полпути остановился, уставившись на сползшие спортивные штаны Наруто. Первое, что он отметил — это то, что штаны серого цвета с черной эмблемой ястреба на поясе. Его штаны. Второе, оголившаяся часть задницы указывала на то, что Наруто натянул штаны на голое тело. Саске подцепил пальцами резинку и потянул вверх. Он не сразу убрал руку, наслаждаясь прикосновением гладкой кожи. Теплой и нежной. Он улыбнулся и поднял глаза — на него с одинаковым выражением комичного удивления смотрели двое.  
— Вы, надеюсь, не забыли, что это мой дом? — спросил Саске, убрав руку и сделав шаг назад.  
Наруто виновато улыбнулся и развернулся с Ино, повисшей на нем, чтобы смотреть на Саске прямо.  
— Прости, я все уберу.  
— Не беспокойся. Просто ничего больше не ломайте. Иначе я выброшу вас отсюда.  
Ино слезла с Наруто и запрыгнула на стол. Она вцепилась руками в край, а ногами взбивала воздух.  
Наруто опустился на колено и стал собирать осколки. Саске присоединился к нему. Некоторое время все молча занимались своими делами.  
— Ай, — вскрикнул Наруто. Саске посмотрел на него, тот засунул палец в рот и сказал:  
— Порезался.  
Саске заметил у него в волосах листья чая. Наверное, вывалились из одной из летающих по кухне чашек. Саске протянул руку и убрал их. Наруто посмотрел ему в глаза. Саске слегка улыбнулся. На минуту он забыл, что в комнате они не одни. Он наклонился вперед, не разрывая взгляда, чтобы поцеловать Наруто, как Ино напомнила о себе:  
— Я изменила тебе, Наруто.  
Саске застыл, а Наруто резко повернул голову и уставился на Ино.  
— Да, на твоей кровати, в твоей квартире.  
Наруто выпрямился. Прикусил нижнюю губу, и внезапно рассмеялся, его рука взметнула к затылку и он вплел пальцы в волосы.  
— А мы стоим друг друга.  
— Я так и знала. Ты еще и врал мне! — в Наруто полетело яблоко, затем груша. Он их поймал.  
— Прости. Я козлина, знаю. Могу только сказать, что они и близко не такие классные как ты.  
— ОНИ?!  
— Девочки из клуба свиданий, — промямлил Наруто.  
После этих слов одновременно произошло несколько событий. Ино схватилась за ножи, Саске создал руки Сусано (чтобы выбросить всех из его дома), а Наруто упал на колени, взвыв.

Ино обожгла руки, когда подскочила к Наруто. Чакра хаотичным волнами вырывалась из его тела, плавя стены и мебель. Он закричал от боли, и кровь проступила на белой футболке.  
— Не подходи к нему, — приказал Саске, оттянув ее в сторону и скрыв под покровом Сусанно. — Это проклятая печать, — он видел через шаринган как печать словно паутина опутала чакропотоки Наруто, искривляя их. Из-за этого разрушалось его собственное тело, а также все к чему прикасалась чакра.  
— Он истекает кровью! — закричала Ино. — Я должна ему помочь.  
— Успокойся, — Саске схватил ее за руку, — чакра Курамы исцеляет его.  
Только Саске не уточнил, что скоро силы Наруто иссякнут и он перестанет себя лечить. Потому что печать высасывала из него жизнь.  
— Беги в полицию! Мне нужны Суйгецу и Карин.  
Ино посмотрела на него заплаканными глазами.  
— Но я не хочу его оставлять.  
— Быстро! Они нужны Наруто! — рявкнул Саске. Ино вздрогнула, но послушалась.

Саске присел рядом, положил ладонь на горячий лоб Наруто и сказал:  
— Сосредоточься на дыхание и ни о чем не думай.  
Наруто сжал зубы, глаза меняли цвет с синего на красный, словно лампочки на праздничном дереве.  
— Мне так больно, Саске, — процедил он сквозь зубы.  
— Я знаю, печать пытается подчинить тебя себе, — Саске погладил его по щеке, затем убрал мокрые волосы со лба. — Скоро тебе полегчает. Просто сконцентрируйся на дыхании, печать реагируют на сильные эмоции.  
Наруто закрыл глаза и сжал руку Саске.

— Ты прав, это печать деревни Тумана, — сказал Суйгетцу, поднявшись с кровати. Печать разрослась и покрывала теперь левую руку, часть грудь и шею.  
— Ты можешь что-то сделать? — спросила Ино. Она с Карин стояла возле кровати.  
Саске смотрел в окно. В груди давило и живот крутило от того, как выл Наруто. Саске чувствовал эту боль.  
— Саске, тебе придется подержать его, чтобы он меня не разорвал пока я буду высасывать из него печать, — позвал Суйгетцу.  
Саске нехотя оторвал взгляд от сада за окном и подошел к кровати. Наруто закусил зубами простынь и крепко зажмурил глаза. Саске, едва касаясь, провел пальцами по щеке, чувствуя жар, исходящий от кожи. Наруто замычал и всплеск чакры полыхнул вверх.  
— Когда я ее всю высосу, то стану водой, а ты сразу спали ее своим черным огнем. Лады? — спросил Суйгетцу, снимая рубашку.  
— Зачем раздеваешься? — спросила Карин.  
— Дура, ты хочешь, чтобы он мне всю одежду спалил?  
Карин и Суйгетцу стали ругаться, а Ино подошла к кровати и прошептала:  
— Ему очень больно, да? Он умирает?  
Саске посмотрел на нее, по ее щекам бежали слезы.  
— Я готова все отдать, чтобы его спасти.  
— Он поправится, он же легендарный Наруто Узумаки, — сказал Саске, хоть и не собирался ее утешать. Но отчего-то голубые глаза в слезах вызвали у него желание ободрить ее.  
Тем временем Суйгетцу разделся до трусов, да и оставил он их лишь потому, что Карин обещала отгрызть ему яйца, если он залезет с голой жопой на хокаге.  
— Ты просто хочешь потереться об него, стремный изврат! — выкрикнула Карин.  
Саске был с ней согласен. Суйгетцу своего не упустит, даже вид умирающего Наруто не вызывал в нем сочувствия, только возможность удовлетворить свои грязные желания. Для себя Саске решил, что сцепит зубы и потерпит, а когда Наруто будет в безопасности, он устроит Суйгетцу бесконечный ад.  
— А-а-а-а-а-а! — внезапно закричал Наруто и сел, клыки удлинились и из проколотой губы потекла по подбородку кровь.  
Саске уже понял, что печать действовала и на Кураму и тот утратил разум, а вместе с ним и слетел контроль Наруто над зверем и над собою.  
— Карин, цепи! Ино, отойди подальше, я не смогу думать еще и о том, как защитить тебя от его ярости, Суйгетцу, начинай уже.  
Цепи Карин обвили Наруто, он перестал рычать. Суйгетцу залез ему на бедра, пригвоздив к кровати и одновременно складывая печати.  
— Охренеть, какой он горячий! — выругался Суйгетцу, когда вода на его коже зашипела и стала испаряться.  
Он разрезал футболку Наруто чакрой и накрыл очертания печати пальцами, черные змейки стали перетекать на его руку.  
Наруто зарычал и дернулся вперед, зубы клацнули возле щеки Суйгетцу, но Карин натянула цепи, и они остановили его. Саске достал катану инстинктивно, понимая, что вряд ли воспользуется ей.  
Руки Суйгетцу двигались вверх по груди Наруто высасывая печать. Саске видел, как ему тяжело, но ничем не мог помочь. К тому же ради Наруто он готов был пожертвовать и другом, какой бы ужасной не была эта мысль.  
Наруто наконец замолчал, когда руки Суйгетцу добрались до его лица, и лишь следил глазами за происходящим. Его раны перестали кровоточить и сквозь шаринган Саске видел, что потоки чакры нормализировались.  
— Карин, убери цепи, — приказал он.  
— Наконец, — хмыкнул Суйгетцу.  
Только цепи исчезли, он наклонился и прижался губами к губам Наруто. Саске что есть силы сжал катану.  
Наруто распахнул глаза и поднял руку, но Суйгетцу быстро прошептал ему в губы «Не двигайся, пока я не высосу всю печать!» и снова накрыл его губы своими, Наруто сдался и закрыл глаза. Саске выругался.  
Карин подошла ближе, облизывая губы. Суйгетцу все целовал Наруто, не смотря на то, что теперь его тело покрывала черная печать и с каждой секундой она росла.  
— Сдохнуть хочешь?! — рявкнул Саске спустя минуту и схватив Суйгетцу, стащил того с Наруто и поволок за собой.  
Он бросил его в ванную и включил воду. Суйгетцу мгновенно растворился в ней. На поверхности образовавшей воды появилась черная, похожая на нефтяное пятно, пленка. Саске сжег ее c помощью аматерасу.

Саске едва дождался пока все ушли. Карин с Ино переодели Наруто и сменили ему постель, и теперь он спал как младенец, закутавшись в одеяло. Саске сделал себе кофе, сел в кресло возле кровати и некоторое время смотрел на спящего. В душе наконец воцарилось спокойствие и умиротворение. Он не мог показать страх другим, но как же сжималось от ужаса сердце, когда он думал, что они не успеют спасти. Смерть Наруто убьет и его. Потому что он — единственная причина, из-за которой Саске любил жизнь. Одно время он даже думал, что в мире есть и другие такие, как Наруто. Он старательно искал их четыре года. Пытался в отношения и в семью, напарники, но ни один встреченный им человек не смог заставить забыть Наруто, не смог убить в нем желание вернуться к нему. В мире нет никого ярче Наруто.  
Саске поднялся, отнес чашку на кухню, сполоснул ее и поставил на полку. Затем проверил не спит ли охрана хокаге, которой он приказал явиться и караулить ночью. Он, конечно, и сам бы справился, но старался делать все по правилам, чтобы Наруто потом не выслушивал нотации от старейшин деревни.  
Он вернулся в спальню. Сперва он хотел посидеть в кабинете и составить список потенциальных убийц, но передумал, когда все ушли. Желание побыть с Наруто оказалось сильнее всего. Он выключил свет и залез на кровать. Суйгетцу сказал, что Наруто, возможно, проспит дня три. Саске обнял Наруто за талию и притянул к себе. Тот что-то невнятно промычал, но не проснулся. Саске уткнулся носом ему в затылок — волосы пахли его миндалевым шампунем. Саске не смог удержаться и, немного приподнявшись, поцеловал Наруто в щеку, растрепал его волосы, а затем упал на подушку и закрыл глаза, намереваясь поспать пару часов до рассвета. Не учел он только одного — ложась рядом с Наруто он вырубался намертво.

Проснулся Саске далеко за полдень. Наруто рядом не было, но его чакра улавливалась где-то рядом. Саске быстро принял холодный душ, привел волосы в порядок и почистил зубы. На кухне Наруто не было (не то, чтобы он волновался и специально искал его), зато на столе стоял дымящий кофе. Саске поднял чашку и сделал глоток. Прекрасный крепкий напиток. Он сделал еще пару глотков, подошел к большому окну и выглянул на улицу. Едва не выплюнул кофе, когда увидел, как Суйгетцу положил руку на плечо Наруто, близко наклонился и что-то сказал, от чего Наруто засмеялся.  
Разозлившись, Саске оставил чашку на полу и вышел во двор.  
Наруто сразу обернулся и улыбнулся.  
— Долго же ты спала, спящая красавица.  
— Он просто вчера сильно перенервничал из-за тебя, — сказал Суйгетцу, которой все еще стоял очень близко к Наруто.  
— Наруто, где твоя охрана? — спросил Саске.  
— Я их отпустил домой, — Наруто поднял руку, чтобы почесать затылок, выдавая нервозность. От близости Суйгетцу? Или боится, что Саске будет злиться?  
— Понятно, — Саске мало волновала охрана, больше его раздражал Суйгетцу.  
Наруто посмотрел на него долгим внимательным взглядом, затем развернулся к Суйгетцу и сказал:  
— Спасибо еще раз за то, что спас меня, — он сжал его руку обеими руками, — я у тебя в неоплатном долгу и ты всегда можешь прийти ко мне с просьбой.  
— Не сомневайся, что я что-то попрошу, — ухмыльнулся Суйгетцу. Саске выразительно сверкнул на него глаза, стоя позади Наруто.  
— Благодарность хокаге — уже лучшая награда, — процедил Саске. Суйгетцу и так получил больше, чем нужно. Нахрен было целовать Наруто?! Почему-то от этого Саске бесился больше всего.  
Он схватил руку Наруто и дернул на себя.  
— Тебе нужно отдыхать. Раны еще не зажили, и чакра все еще на нуле.  
Наруто посмотрел на него своими проницательными глазами, в них что-то вспыхнуло, он открыл рот и тут же закрыл его, слегка улыбнувшись.  
— Ты прав. Прости, Суйгетцу.  
— Да-да, конечно. Увидимся позже.  
Наруто ушел в дом, а Саске уставился на Суйгетцу и сказал:  
— Вы с Карин отправитесь в Суну и допросите там всех, с кем Наруто общался. Найдите мне того, кто наложил печать. О случившемся понятно никому не слово. Действуйте осторожно, будто приехали на их архитектуру посмотреть. У вас типа медовый месяц. Придумай что-то.  
— А сам чего не отправишься? — Суйгетцу не любил жару, Саске это знал, но сейчас он не мог никого послать. Пока чакра Наруто не восстановится — его нельзя оставлять одного.  
— Я останусь с Наруто. Ино с собой тоже прихватите. Ее способности пригодятся.  
— Надо бы сначала Наруто допросить.  
— Я сам поговорю с хокаге.

Наруто щелкал пультом от телевизора, когда Саске вернулся.  
— У тебя кровь, — Саске подошел к кровати, опустился на одно колено и поднял край футболки Наруто, обнажив покрытые кровью бинты.  
— Кажется, — прошептал Наруто.  
— Я сейчас, — Саске отправился в ванную. В аптечке он нашел бинты, нужную мазь и захватил чистую футболку.  
Наруто уже снял футболку, когда он вернулся. Саске сел напротив и принялся разматывать бинты с осторожностью.  
— Ты злишься? — спросил внезапно Наруто.  
Саске повернул голову и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Не на тебя.  
— Это хорошо, — Наруто провел рукой ему по волосах.  
Саске скрепил бинт и отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть на свою работу — идеально. Затем он подался вперед и аккуратно снял пальцами со лба Наруто пластырь. Кожа под ним была еще розоватой, но рана затянулась. Он провел пальцами вокруг, мягко помассировав кожу.  
— Чем мы будем целый день заниматься? — спросил Наруто. — Ты же не оставишь меня, пока я не восстановлю чакру?  
— Будем беседовать.  
— Э-э? — скривился Наруто. — Прозвучало будто «я буду читать тебе лекцию».  
— Расскажи мне, ничего не скрывая, что ты делал в Суне.  
— Даже сколько раз срать ходил? — сделал большие невинные глаза Наруто.  
— Будь серьезным, тебя пытались убить и им почти это удалось.  
Наруто положил руку Саске на колено.  
— Я думал о том, кто мог поставить печать. Это точно была одна из них. Первые дни мы обсуждали с Гаарой и Канкуро всякие договора о поставках продовольствия и взаимного обучения шиноби, а в конце недели я ходил пару раз в один клуб. Их звали Роза и Ромашка.  
Наруто замолчал, его глаза смотрели на Саске с сомнением стоит ли продолжать, он закусил нижнюю губу и отвел взгляд.  
— Что такое? Мне все равно какими извращениями ты там занимался.  
— Не в этом дело. Просто я развлекался с девчонками, а на тебе сорвался, что ты и тот парень вместе... ну... что-то делали. Прости, я такой эгоист временами.  
Саске притянул Наруто к себе, рукой залез под футболку, наслаждаясь прикосновением теплой кожи, другую руку положил на затылок и прикоснулся своими губами к чужим. Он был нежен, помня, что Наруто сейчас слаб, хотя вряд ли простые поцелуе могли ему навредить. Дрожь прокатилась по спине. Оказывается, он скучал сильнее, чем предполагал. (И наконец он смог поцеловать Наруто, а то его губы постоянно заняты кем-угодно, кроме самого Саске).  
Внезапно руки на его плечах усилили хватку — и в одно мгновение Саске оказался на подушках, а Наруто навис над ним. Поцелуй продолжился, но теперь от нежности не осталось и следа. Наруто сминал его губы, руками стягивая с него штаны. То, как Наруто терся и прижимался к нему, сделало свое дело и Саске инстинктивно толкнулся вперед. Тело плавилось от желания.  
Наруто разорвал поцелуй и посмотрел ему в глаза, убрал челку с левого глаза, за которой прятался ринненган, и сказал:  
— Я возбуждаю тебя, Саске?  
— Того мужика представил, — хмыкнул Саске.   
Глаза Наруто вспыхнули алым на мгновение, он заскрежетал зубами, сжав их, и наклонился, что их губы практически соприкасались, и прорычал:  
— Я заставлю тебя жениться на внучке дайме, если ты еще раз выкинешь что-то подобное.  
— Наруто, ты какого хрена не пришел сегодня на работу?! — Саске, как и Наруто, застыли, услышав голос из другой комнаты. И через секунду в спальню вошел Шикамару. Увидев их, он вздохнул и закрыл лицо рукой.  
— И почему мне так везет?  
Наруто слез с кровати, поправив футболку, а Саске быстро натянул штаны, пустив немного чидори по телу, чтобы убрать возбуждение. Он не то, чтобы смущался, но терпеть не мог, когда другие лезли в их с Наруто личный мир.  
— Прости, Шикамару, — протянул Наруто.  
— Это моя вина, — перебил Саске. Никто не должен знать, что Наруто пытались убить. Особенно жених сестры казекаге. В Конохе могут быть сообщники. — Я не давал спать ему всю ночь, а потом...  
Саске замолчал, так как Шикамару сократил расстояние к кровати и склонился над Наруто. Пальцы подняли отросшую челку, что скрывала гематому и еще не совсем заживший порез.  
— Это я вчера, наверное, ударился, — промямлил Наруто.  
— Рана, что не заживает, темные круги под глазами, бинты под футболкой, излишняя осторожность в движениях Саске, неуклюжая попытка солгать, — пробормотал Шикамару, отойдя к окну и засунув руки в карманы.  
— Только не говори мне, что в кто-то из Суны пытался тебя убить? — Шикамару развернулся и пригвоздил Наруто взглядом.  
Тот побледнел и выдавил виноватую улыбку.  
— Ну я бы не сказал «убить». Я просто не рассчитал силы. Возраст уже не тот, две девчонки сразу — это слишком.  
Саске закрыл лицо руками. Их хокаге — идиот неисправимый.  
— Это сделала проститутка? Отлично! Просто отлично, — съязвил Шикамару. — Хокаге, величайшего героя, сделала шлюха. Если это всплывет…  
— Не всплывет, — вставил Саске.  
— Они не шлюхи, — надулся Наруто.  
— Почему я до сих пор не уволился? — пробурчал Шикамару, рука полезла в карман за сигаретами.  
— Потому что без тебя я бы не был таким классным хокаге, — улыбнулся Наруто и подмигнул.  
Саске мысленно застонал, когда выражение лица Шикамару смягчилось, и они с Наруто обменялись взглядами полного взаимопонимания, которое могло родиться только после многолетней работы вместе. Саске никогда не ревновал и не умел этого делать. Думал, что не умел. Но с Наруто приходилось заново изучать себя, открывая не самые приятные стороны своей личности.  
 _Учиха Саске не ревнует! Учиха Саске не влюбляется до беспамятства! Учиха Саске — это холодная сила безразличия и…_  
Свой ежедневный аутотренинг пришлось прервать, когда Наруто сжал его плечо и крикнул:  
— Саске!  
— Хватит витать в облаках, — вставил Шикамару. — Нужно обсудить план действий.  
Саске зыркнул на него, не скрывая раздражения.

Наруто заснул за столом, пока Шикамару и Саске говорили о покушении.  
— Маловероятно, что замешана Суна. Они наш самый верный союзник, — сказал Шикамару.  
— Самые верные — первые предают, — сказал Саске.  
Шикамару не стал спорить, лишь добавил:  
— Но Наруто нужно вернуться к работе.  
— Конечно.  
— Значит, остается только ждать новостей от Суйгетцу и его команды? — спросил Шикамару.  
Саске вытащил из пальцев Наруто чашку и ответил:  
— Я уже отправил ему сокола, завтра его команда отправится в путь.  
— Хорошо. Наверное, мне пора.  
Саске поднял Наруто на руки, а тот даже не проснулся.  
— И, Саске, — позвал Шикамару. Саске обернулся и поднял вопросительно бровь. — Спасибо, за то, что спас его.  
— Это сделал Суйгетцу.  
— Я не про сегодня.  
Шикамару больше ничего не сказал и ушел.  
Саске не стал размышлять над его словами. Никогда им не стать друзьями.  
Он отнес Наруто в спальню, положил его на ковать и укрыл одеялом.  
— Твой плохой день закончился, хокаге-сама. Завтра все будет хорошо, — прошептал он, поцеловал Наруто.


End file.
